Sopro De Verão
by Sayurii Chan
Summary: CAP FINAL ON: Hentai e yaoi. Love story d alguns shinobis. c 2 personagens inventadas por mim saiko e haseo Casais: SasuNaru SakuLee HinaKiba TsuJirai InoGaara SaikoIta ..
1. Noite estrelada

**oi genteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**

**resolvi voltar a escrever looool to km saudade disto lol**

**mas... to zangada cm uma coisa...**

**A SHIN-CHAN E A SAH-CHAN DESISTIRAM DE PEGAR O GAARA, O ITACHI E O SASUKE??? KOMÉ MENINAS???? **

**vao disistir assim sem menos nem mais???????? **

**-.-' ke isto... vamos ver s consigo pegar o fogo do itachi ah sah-chan (ela eh a saiko) e meninas...**

**NAO DESISTAM!!!! DATTEBAYO!!! BELIEVE IT!!! SHANARO!!!! Ò.Ó**

**italico - pensamento das personagens**

**() - pensamentos da autora**

**1º Cap - **

A lua brilhava no ceu estrelado, e ao longe podia se ouvir o cantar dos grilos na oite calma e bela de Konoha... Quem passeava na rua, era apenas os casais que no fim do dia, davam o seu passeio romantico... Muitos dos nossos ninjas n percebiam o significado daquilo... claro ainda nao tinham exprimentado o terno sabor do amor. Mas isso estava pra mudar, juntamente com os seus destinos.

Feitos já 20 anos, os nossos ninjas nao podiam sequer pensar em amor. A rigida e poderosa Tsunade acartava-os com tantas tarefas, missoes e coisas sem jeito nenhum, eles nao tinham tempo nem pra sesta. Claro que isso tudo iria mudar. Mas nao vamos contar ja a historia de Tsunade...

Tsunade: quero ver o que vai sair daki... O-Ó

Eu: n.n' c-claro senhora, nada de mais eheh (riso nervoso)

Estava Naruto em casa, o loiro de olhos azuis e fato cor de lranja e preto, descansando da sua ultima missao, e já com outra programada. Mas como essa nao era Rank A ou B (até era D, pra um jounin cmo ele akilo era moleza demais.) nao se sentia obrigado em dirigir-s imediatamente pro local. Olhava o teto por de cima da sua cama. Tinha muitas kunais espetadas, fazendo o simbolo de konoha.

Naruto: (riso silencioso) As insónias que eu tinha em puto...

Sim, Naruto tinha insónias kuando era amis nvo. Nao excessivas como o Gaara, mas deixavam-no acordado ate as 4, 5 da manha. Os pesadelos com Kyuubi que se tinham começado a manifestar depois do encontro com Haku e Zabuza, tinham se tornado intensos, tao intensos que acordava mesmo arranhado com as suas proprias garras. (elas despontavam durante os pesadelos)

Mas com o tempo, depois de se tornar amigo de Sasuke,o rapaz meio "emo" que vestia a sua camisa branca com as suas calças de treino, olhos cor de carvão e cabelo da msma cor, elas tinham parado. Parado, nao. Diminuido. Ainda tinha os pesadelos, mas ja nao tinha medo. Kuando Kyuubi aparecia, ele virava costas. Isto fazia-o lembrar. Mas... o que o mais o irritava era ... PORQUE COM SASUKE? sim pessoal, ele tinha a certeza. Porque kuando ele nao estava na vila, ou seja, fora em missoes, Naruto tinha os pesadelos. Se ele estivesse em casa, dormia a noite toda. Estranho, mas era assim. O que queria dizer...?

Sabendo que Sasuke estava em casa (eles eram vizinhos uau ç.ç) adormeceu prfundamente, sem que a rasca da Kyuubi o chateasse.

**...---...---...---...---...---...**

Do outro lado da Vila, Sakura fazia o jantar. Ja que morava com Ino, Saiko e Tenten, tinha de fazer a sua parte na lida da casa. Tudo estava partilhado e repartido. Roupa, Limpeza, Comer e Tratamento do Jardim estava tudo designado pra cada uma. Roupa pra Saiko, Limpeza pra Ino, Comer pra Sakura, e o jardim pra Tenten. Claro que o pagamento da renda era por todas.

Sakura, a pequena konoichi de cabelo rosa e olhos cor de jade, preparava massa à bolonhesa, uma receita vinda de muito longe que o tio velho viajador tinha-lhe dado. E pensando em Sasuke, misturava o molho de tomate na carne pikada. Já nao lhe faziam tremores ao pensar nele, n se arrepiava kuando o via, era-lhe agora indiferent. Percebeu que finalmente tinha desistido de o perseguir, de fikar come ele. Ele nao gostava dela, era o que bastava pra nao resultar. Por isso resolveu desistir dele.

Enquanto fazia isso, Saiko estendia a roupa na varanda. Olhava pro céu estrelado, pensando em... nada. (lol) Era uma konoichi tanto normal kuanto as outras, cabelo comprido, bastante comprido, entraçado, castanho. Olhos verdes, e grandes como se pudesse reparar em todos os pormenores. Estava nervosa, pois espera um messengeiro de Tsunade dando-lhe a próxima missao.

Ino escrevia um relatório. Tinha feito as limpezas naquela manhã por isso até pra proxima semana estava livre...

Ino: LIVRE???????????? ESTA MAMALHUDA DA-ME TANTO RELATORIO PRA PREENCHER, MAIS OS HISTORIAL DOS RECLUSOS DA PRISAO, MAIS FAZER TRADUÇOES, MAIS ISTO E MAIS AKILO EU VO DAR EM DOIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...

Saiko: Oh-oh, a Ino vai se perder novamento e vai fikar pior. Alguem devia ir ajuda-la...

SILENCIO CONSTRANGEDOR

Ino: Pois muito obrigado meninas, foram uma ajuda impecavel --' ... ohhh nnAAOOOOO PERDI-M OUTRA VEZZ AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saiko: EU avisei... -.-'

Tenten: Meu deus poderiam fazer pouco barulho tou tentando dormir.

Sakura (da cozinha): Grande Missao ontem?

Tenten: Rank S. E desta vez fui com o Shika e com o Haseo. Tou farta daquele preguiçoso mandão que só sabe... mandar.

Saiko: Pois, por isso eh que ele já eh Sennin. E o Haseo? Portou-se bem?

Tenten: Sim, portou-se. Mas sabes que sao os irmãos mais velhos que tomam conta dos mais pequeninos???

Todas se riram. Sabiam que Saiko era irmã do ANBU Haseo, mas gozavam era com altura dela. Bom sim, ela era uma pequena chibi...

Sah-chan: QUEM EH A CHIBI????????????????

Eu: Isto faz lembrar FMA...

Continuando...

**...---...---...---...---...---...**

Na mansão Hyuuga, Hinata estava vestida com o seu kimono branco desenhado com orquideas rosas, bebendo o seu chá. À sua frente tinha o seu primo, Neji, bebendo também, com o seu kimono azul escuro e escrevendo em papeis na pequena mesa da sala. Ao seu lado direito, a pilha de papeis que começava a diminuir, pois depois de passar a vistoria por eles, colocava-os do lado eskerdo. A prima olhando pra ele, sereno, nao dizia nda. Apenas bebia.

Hinata: Hum... Neji-nii-san...

Neji, sem olhar pra ela, perguntou-lhe "o que foi?" e ela timidamente.

Hinata: Precisa de ajuda??

Neji: Nao. Vá dormir.

Hinata corou um pouco. Que coisa, mesmo de pois de ser adulta, ele continuava tratando-a como a uma criança. Mas como nao gostava de chatear o primo, levantou-se, pegou no seu copo e dirigiu-se ah porta.

Neji: Nós temos criados pra isso, sabes? - e Hinata saiu sem dizer palavra.

Ela passou por um dos criados e entregou-lhe o copo. Depois, dirigiu-se ao seu quarto e sem sono, sentou-se ah janela. respirou o ar humido da noite e fechou os olhos. Depois ouviu um estrondo que a fez estremecer. Olhou pra rua, e lá no fim, via Kiba e Akamaru, correndo passando pelo o quarteirão da casa dela.

Kiba olhou pra trás à procura do seu seguidor e pensou k o tinha despoistado. Começou a rir com Akamaru e depois ouviu-se:

VOZ: ahhhh tá ali!!!!!!! APANHEM-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kiba: Ora merda! Akamaru corre!!!!!!!!!!!

E olhando pra cima viu Hinata olhando pra ele. Ela faz lhe sinal pra subir, ele diz kalker koisa a Akamaru e sobem a grand mansao dirigindo-se pro quarto de Hinata, escondendo-se.

Depois apareceu um homem gordo, com um chapeu eskesito e barba de corte eskesito também com uma série de guardas com o mesmo chapeu eskesito e lanças na mao, correndo, chegando ah rua da Mansao Hyuuga.

Logo depois ouviu uma voz familiar.

Neji: O que se passa aqui? Que barulho é este a esta hora???

: Oh me desculpe sua senhoria, mas tou procurando um sujeito com um cão...

Neji: _se calhar ate sei kem eh... _Nao vi passar aki ninguem mas ele eh acusado de que?

: Não eh ele senhor. Eh o maldito cão!!!

Hinata olhou pra Kiba e Akamaru.

Kiba: n.n'

Akamaru acanhou-se envergonhado.

Hinata (baixinho): o que voces fizeram??

Kiba (baixinho): nda... de mais...

Lá fora...

: Aquele cão violou a minha preciosa cadelinha... Ela hoje deu ah luz um bando de bastardos igual e ele!!!! 10, meu senhor!!!!!! 10 caes bastardos!!!! E deus me acompanhe mas vo afogá-los a tdos!!!

Akamaru: auuuuuuu!!! (ganido muito triste)

Kiba e Hinata: SHIIIIIIUUUUU

Neji ouviu o ganido... o homem também.

: Desculpe, mas sua sinhoria tem o cao escondido em sua casa? - o homem franziu a testa

Neji olhou pra janela do kuarto da prima e utilizou o Byakugan. E sorriu.

Depois olhou pro homem com um ar assustador.

Neji: Está me acusando de complicidade?

: Aham... nao nao senhor peço desculpa O-O' mas cmo ouvi o ganido...

Neji: Minha prima também tem uma cachorra. Quer ve-la?

: Aham... nao nao eu vou andando... Gomem nasai... CONTINUEM HOMENS PRA AKELE LADO!!!

Neji entra em casa. Depois grita.

Neji: HINATA!! VEM AKI E TRAZ ESSES DOIS!!!

**FIM DO 1º CAP**

b**om pra kem n escrevia ah muito fartei-m de escrever lol**

**va aki ta... se axam k o principio ta seca... nao se preocupem vem mais aventuras ;)**

**bjuu**


	2. AHHH E AGORA?

**ola gente, volteeeeeeeiiiii**

**pa continuar lol claro.**

**bom onde eh k fikamos? ah sim a hinata e o kiba... **

**p.s. eh agora k a sah-chan vai msm voltar cm os seus planos e lutar com o kishimoto cm as unhas... AHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**...---...---...---...---...---...----...----...---...---...----...-----...----**

**ITalico - pensamentos das pers.**

**() - meu pensamento**

**DISCLAIMER: todos sao personagens do kishimoto menos a saiko e o haseo. esses dois ele vai ter d me pagar muito s kiser fikar com eles. HAHAHAH (riso malefico)**

**2º cap -**

Estavam os três sentados a volta da mesa, Hinata e Kiba de um lado, Neji do outro com os braços cruzados e olhos fchados. Akamaru estava mais ah parte, triste com o que tinha ouvido.

Estavam silenciosos ah demasiado tempo, pois Kiba começava a sentir-s mal. Ia pra falar quando Hinata olha pra ele com akeles enormes olhos brancos, colocando um dedo em frente da boca.

Neji: Posso saber o que tavas a fazer no quarto da minha prima?

Kiba: Bem... eu...

Neji: Kuais sao as tuas intençoes com ela?

Kiba: aham... amizade?

Neji: Pois sim, e esta visita de noit foi sobretudo amigavel

Hinata: nii-san por favor, kiba-kun estava só...

Neji: Pois escondendo-se do senhor Royu, em ke a sua cadela foi supostamente "violada" pelo Akamaru, e agora deu ah luz 10 cachorros que nao têm culpa nenhuma de nda e k vao morrer...

Hinata: Hum nii-san. Por favor. Eu quero ajudar. Podemos comprar os cachorros?

Neji: Poder podemos. Mas Kiba. Uma condiçao.

Kiba: Todas.

Neji: Tens de sair "on a date" com Hinata-san.

Kiba e Hinata: keeeee??????

Neji: Exactamente. Eh a minha condiçao. Agora Kiba, Boa noite.

Kiba: mas...

Neji: eu disse, boa noite.

Kiba nao pode dizer mais nda. Olhou pra Hinata e sorriu. "onegai" parecia dizer. Hinata corou.

Kiba: Boa noite Neji... Hinata-ch... -san.

E assim Kiba saiu em direcçao à escuridao com Akamaru, taciturno ao lado dele.

Hinata nao pode dizer ou fazer nda. Kuando kiz falar com o primo ja este tinha se ido deitar. por isso ela foi fazer o mesmo.

...---...-----...---...---.---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---.---...---...---...

Em kasa das Meninas, Tenten já havia comido e estava agora na cama, dormindo profundamente, vestindo uma pequena camisa de dormir branca um pouo transparente.

A noite era quente e abafada e por isso dormia destapada. Os seus cabelos estavam presos naqueles dois tótós que ela sempre exibia mas agora, estavam de uma maneira rebeldes que um deles tinha de desprendido.

Ino tinha adormecido na secretária, com os papeis na sua testa. Tinha ja feito muita coisa mas ainda tinha muita coisa pra acabar.

Saiko apaga a luz da secretaria de ino e coloca-lhe um cobertor nos ombros. Pega na tijela manchada com o molho de tomate e dirige-se ah cozinha. Sentada ah janela estava Sakura olhando pro vasto céu cor aul escura com pequenas estrelas.

Saiko: Bem Sakura esta tua receita tava maravilhosa. Nao sei onde aprendest isto.

Sakura: Foi o meu tio... - Sakura arrasta a voz.

TOC TOC! (porta a bater n.n')

Saiko foi abrir. Sakura continuava distante, noutro planeta. Pensando na sua vida os olhos começavam a pesar-lhe. Ouviu vozes na porta e logo a seguir apareceu-lhe Saiko.

Saiko: Bem sakura, devias ir deitar-t. eu tenho de fazer uma missao d reconheciemnto por isso so devo voltar amaha. adeus.

Sakura: ahaam... Sim, adeus. -

Sakura levantou-se e dirigiu-se ao quarto. deitou-se na cama e esperou ouvir Saiko sair. Logo depois adormeceu.

Saiko tinha recebido um alerta de Tsunade, mandando-a ah vila oculta da cascata (eu adoro esta vila nao sei pk) "receber uns certos hospedes" que ameaçavam as caravanas com refugiados.

Vestiu-se rapidamente e esperava o sinal. Quando o recebeu olhava pra Sakura intrigada. O que se passava com ela? Porque ela estava tao distante. Nao podia pensar nisso agora.

Correu eu direcçao aos portoes e pediu autorizaçao pra sair.

Quando Já estava enterrada na floresta de Konoha, uma estranha presença pressentiu. Parou, olhou e escutou (como a um comboio xD).

Sim sentia uma presença estranha mas nao identificável.

Continuou o seu caminho como se nao tivesse pressentido nda, mas o estranho vulto ganhava-lhe terreno. Ela parou, tirou um shuriken e arremassou-o. Fikou ah escuta. Depois ouviu um riso.

Voz: kukukukuku

Saiko: kem está ai?

Nada. Ninguem lhe respondia.

Voz: kukukukuk

Saiko: Saí já daí verme! Quem quer k sejas!!

Voz: Uhh, eh muito feio chamar nomes as pessoas...

Saiko tentava adivinhar de onde vinha a voz mas nao encontrava o timbre certo de localizaçao. Até que...

Voz: ... quando nao se sabe com kem se está a lidar.

Esta voz vinha detrás dela. Ela agilmente tira uma kunai e tenta ferir o corpo por detrás dela. Mas quando se virou apenas rasgou um boneko com um fato muito estranho preto, com algumas nuvens... vermelhas!!!!

Saiko: Akatsuki!!!!! Quem eh voce???? e o Quer????

Voz: Eu sou Uchiha Itachi...

O sedutor Uchiha aparece à frente dela,

Itachi: ... E quero voce.

---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...----...----...----...----...-----...

Na Vila Oculta da Areia, Gaara tentava decidir se ia no dia seguinte a Konoha ou nao. Tinha alguns papeis a ir buscar, papeis importantes e que era de maior interesse para a sua vila.

Mas sentia-se constrangido. Queria mais. Nao sabia o k. Mas queria mais do k ser Kazekage. Keria ter um proposito na sua vida. Um pequeno motivo pra continuar.

Estava ele no telhado do seu gabinete, como sempre e braços cruzados, olhando pro horizonte.

Temari: Devia ir pra dentro. Dormir um pouco. Descansar plo menos, amanha temos um longo caminho pal frente.

Gaara: Sim tens razao. Mas tambem sei porque la keres ir amanha.

Temari corou. Desde que ela tinha visto NEJI que kria ir muitas vezes a Konoha. Demasiadas até.

Temari: Pois, claro. Bom eu vo dormir.

Gaara sorriu um pouco: sim eu tb já vou. Boa noite

Temari: Boa noite.

**FIM 2º CAP**

**e entaaaaooooo??? tá horrivel eu sei... mas fazer o k????**

**bjuuuu e pliz reviews? sim? sim? sim? **


	3. Agarrados

**Heeeeeeeyyyyyy mina-san!!! **

** bom aki vai o terceiro cap, esperem k estejam a gostar so gostav d receber uma reviewzita pekeknita so **

**i-i plizzzzzzz T-T **

**xD**

**p.s. eu sabia k a sah-chan n haveria d desistir do itachi xD**

**...---...---...---...---...----...---...---...---...----...---...---...---...---...----**

**italico - pensamentos da personagem**

**() - meu pensamento**

**3º CAP**

Anko encontrava-se na orla da sua floresta, dando a sua ronda nocturna depois de jantar. Tinha entrado pra procurar rastos de intrusos ou miudos testando a sua sorte. Até agora, ainda nao tinha encontrado nda.

Mas os seus sensores "cobrais" (peço dsclp mas n resisti xD) captavam uma outra presença. Sentiu-se preturbada com a presença mas nao o manifestou.

Ajoelhou-se, fingindo que tinha encontrado um rasto, quando viu uma máscara ANBU numa das árvores.

Anko: _Brincamos nao? Ok, já te dou a brincadeira. _Humpf.

O ANBU percebeu akele sorriso. Saltou pra árvore mais próxima e kuando kis voltar olhar pra Anko,ela tinha desaparecido.

Anko: Hum, bem, bem bem... o que temos aki??? um gatinho perdido? (a máscara do ANBU lembrava um gato)

Anko estava atras de si.

ANBU: kukukuku nao se nota? lol

Anko: Hum e sabes o que eu faço com gatinhos perdidos?

Anko sobre a mao, deslizando-a rapidamente, debaixo pra cima. Depois ouviu-se um pekeno "crack" e a máscara do ANBU eh raxada ao meio. ELe vira-s pra ela mostrando a sua tez morena, cabelo castanho avelã, espoetado em todas as direcçoes.

ANBU: ora era a minha melhor máscara.

Anko: Ora, deixa-te de merdas Haseo.

E os dois shinobis beijam-se. Bom sim, pra ser realista eles eram amantes já algum tempo. Mas como era regra numero 1 de Tsunade: "Nao pode existir relaçoes romanticas entre os shinobis" eles so se podiam encontrar de noite na orla da floresta.

Depois dirigiam-se ah torre no meio da floresta onde existia um quarto que sempre era destinados pra eles.

Claro, nao eh preciso ser-se nenhum génio pra saber o que foram fazer a seguir.

Anko: hum... temos de (beijo) parar (beijo) de nos encon (beijo) trarmos (beijo) assim...

Haseo: aham (beijo) claro (outro beijo)

Akeles beijos eram mesmo selvagens, quase que nao tinham tempo de respirar no fim de um beijo, era tanta a vontade pra partir pra outro.

Haseo já tentava tirar o casaco de Anko e a pequena malha de ninja k ela vestia. Claro ele era muito impulsivo, era isso k ela gostava nele.

Já ele sentia uma necessidade de se livrar das calças pois começavam a aleija-lo.

Mas ela parou-o. Olhou pra ele e depois disse.

Anko: Vamos pra torre. Vem.

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...----...---...---...---...---...---...---.

A casa do Rock Lee era diferente de todas as casas. Ker dizer... tinha todos os rekesitos pra se viver normalmente, kozinha, casa de banho, e um sofa-cama. Mas o que o destinguia de todas as outras kasas era que 63 da casa era... sala de treinos. Isto nao faz admirar ninguem nao eh? (loool)

Lee: yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Outro tronco desfeito. Lee tava a fika muito bom em tecnicas hand-to-hand. Lembram-se de como ele era bom????

**FLASHBACK ON**

Naruto Episode (Exame chunnin kuando lutava contra gaara)

**FLASHBACK OFF (adorei est flashback xDDDDD)**

Bom ele agora eh 8 x melhor. eheheh

Parou um pouco. Sacudiu a sua trança pra tras e olhou pra janela perto dos pesos. Lee, tinha deixado crescer novamente a trança como kuando era criança. Sim, Gai ainda era o seu ídolo, mas resolveu ser um pouco independente e original. Continuava com os seus grandes olhos com sobrancelhas enormes.

Mas Lee tava agora muito mais atraente. Limpou-se com uma toalha, e dirigiu-se ah janela. Viu da sua casa, Sakura tb sentada a olhar pra lua.

Ele nunca a tinha visto mais bonita ke agora. Ali reflectida ah luz da lua e das estrelas, parecia uma menina indefesa, pensando o que fazer da sua vida.

Ele lembrava-s da promessa que tinha feito.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Lee: Acredite Sakura, Irei protege-la até ao fim dos meus dias!!!

Sakura: Meu, desaparece da minha vista!!!

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Lee: (riso baixinho) era tao tótó naquela altura... mas foi uma promessa que fiz, eh uma promessa que vou comprir.

Entao ele sentou-se tambem ah janela, olhando pra Sakura, até ela desaparecer pra dentro de sua casa.

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...----...----...---...---...

Sasuke estava em casa. TInha finalemnte chegado e ja tinha trocado a sua roupa de ninja pra sua confortavel camisa branca desbotoada e calças de treino justas

(OMFG AIAIAIAIAIAIAIA BABANDO)

Estava a preparar um dakeles ramens instantaneos por estar muito cansado nao conseguia kuase nem meter agua ao lume. Alem disso, tinha de o comer já que Naruto dava um ramen toda a gente pelo Natal. (meu deus ah kuanto tempo tens isso aih rapaz?)

Sentou-se no sofá à espera. Mas com o tempo, foi adormecendo.. o que acabou por acontecer.

A sorte dele era que o aquecedor da agua era electrico.

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...--...---...---...---...---...

No meio da floresta, uma luta decorria. Entre Saiko e Itachi. Claro que ele ainda nao tinha usado o seu sharingan especial, pois estava-se a divertir muito com a shinobi. Ela até era bastante atraente...

Saiko pensava o mesmo. COm itachi claro. Mas ele era inimigo e tinha de o matar. Ponto final. Mas aquela cara, aqueles olhos... era simplesmente... encantadores.

Mas lutavam. Saiko já bastante ofegante e cansada enkuanto Itachi parecia intacto.

De repente, ela fika imovel. Nao se consegue mexer. E Itachi dirige-se a ela, colocando-lhe a mao no pescoço e encostando-a a uma arvore.

Itachi: Um pouco fraca... mas muito bonita.

Saiko: hum a serio? pena k nao posso dizer o mesmo que voce. - mentiu. Claro que mentiu. Ela estava enfeitiçada por akeles orbes vermelhos cor de sangue com aqueles pequenas "virgulas" no interior.

Itachi riu. Riu a bom rir até demasiado alto.

Itachi: Hum nao me parece. Desde que voce aqui chegou nao acertou uma ainda. Nervosismo?

A voz de Itachi tinha-se tornado sensual. Saiko tentava engolir, mas com aquela mao forte no seu pescoço kuase nao conseguia respirar.

Itachi: Nao vou matar voce. Aliás era um desperdicio...

Ele dirigiu a sua cabeça pro pescoço de Saiko. COmeçou a beijá-lo ternamente (tipo o itachi a fazer isto, nem parece dele mas nao to a resistir xD), dando pequenas mordidas e pequenos chupoes.

Saiko começava a transpirar. Mas afinal o que se passava ali? Meu deus, o que ele consegue fazer com aquela lingua no meu pescoço... EI ACORDA! ELE TA-T A VIOLAR!!! ahhh mas eh tao bom...

Saiko já nao resistia. E isso notava-se pois o jutsu k a prendia tinha perdido o efeito. Mas ela nao tinha ainda reparado.

Itachi começava-lhe a desapertar a blusa lateralmente, beijando o pescoço dela. Apenas desabotoou-o. Depois abriu o casacao preto das nuvens vermelhase tapou-a enquanto lhe tirava a blusa.

O casaco parecia que tinha ganho vida. tornou-se um pouco maior e tapou completamente os dois. Depois, como bom objecto da akatsuki, fikou com as cores da arvore, pra fikare totalmente camuflado.

Ele continuava a beija-la, e já tendo retirado a blusa, beijava-a, mordia-a e lambia-a em kualker sitio do tronco, passando plos seios, plo peito, pelo umbigo... (deixava-a toda lambuzada n.n' ... ok comentario porco -.-')

Itachi: Hum pra quem nao podia dizer o mesmo de mim, tá empenhada.

Saiko: Cala a boca e continua.

E sem mais nem menos, puxa a cabeça de itachi e beija-o. Tao ardosamente que ele fikou muito excitado por ela se tornar tao mandona.

Itachi: A senhora manda.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Não era a primeira vez que tinha visto Saiko. Tinha-a visto uma vez kuando ele segui a sakura, a garota que pensava que o seu onii-chan gostava... mas kuando viu Saiko, eskeceu de tudo. Fikou olhando pra ela, autoritária, perigosa e sem hisitaçoes.

Seguiu-a durante muito tempo, até ver a sua oportunidade ideal. Viu-a a sair de Konoha sozinha e decidiu mostrar a sua presença. E o resto... voces ja perceberam...

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Debaixo daquele casaco camuflado, estava os dois, entregando-se mutuamente. Ela perdida pelos encantos dele, e ele... bem... o desejo era enorme. E notava-se por debaixo das calças ninjas.

Ele puxou a saia preta pra cima e arrancou as meias de rede que ela vestia. Ela perdida no prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, nao queria saber de nda. E ela própria tinha, entre beijos selvagens e carinhos enlouquecedores, retirado os botoes das calças dele, e puxando-as pra baixo.

E Itachi, encosta-a ah arvore (nao se preocupem tava limpa, ele tinha feito as limpezas xD) e perdido no fogo do desejo, penetra-a com uma ferocidade que a aleija num instante. Mas logo a dor eh substituida pelo prazer.

ELa tinha colocado as suas pernas agilmente em volta da cintura dele, e ele apoiando-se na arvore (pra nao cair) fazia amor selvagem com a jovem konoichi.

Ela nunca tinha sentido tantas sensaçoes ao mesmo tempo! Alegria, tristeza, dor, prazer, sujidade e puridade. Tudo num só. Estava a ser possuida por um akatsuki e isso nao lhe importava.

Saiko agarrava-se a Itachi com força, espetando até as suas nhas nas costas dele.

E kuando alcançou o dito "orgasmo" (o ero-sennin ensinava educaçao sexual na academia pra kem nao sabe) percebeu que num só olhar, aquela atracçao sexual era muito poderosa. E que estaria agora ligada a Itachi pra sempre (nao gente, ela nao ta gravida mas sabem como eh a primeira x nunca se eskece).

Kuando acabaram, Itachi nao disse nada. Beijou-a e abraçou-a. E deixou-se fikar abraçada a ela enkuanto o casaco os embrulhava os dois pra dormirem uma noite tranquila, um agarrado ao outro...

**FIM 3º CAP**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW nem eu pensei k ia escrever uma historia assim... to ate com calafrios! xD **

**vamos ver o k akontece depois...**

**mas... ué? cadé as reviews??? vo xorar ç.ç **

**lool **

**bju pra oçê!!!!!! **


	4. Sonhos

**Hum bom tudo bem... nao ha reviews tb nao me importo :D**

**Os hits tb me deixam contente (so espero eh k leiam)**

**ahhh pois... outra coisa... axam k eh mt porco ou assim akelas cenas de hentai? pk eu sincerament tou escrevendo e nao sei o k vcs tao pensando ne?**

**sim sim eu sou uma hentai looool a sah-chan k o diga... mas vamos ah fic?**

**p.s. delirou sah-chan!!! eheheheheh**

**..---...----...---...----...----...----...----...----...----...---...---...----...----...**

**italico... bah voces ja sabem**

**4º CAP**

O dia já ia alto, os passaros cantavam, tsunade estava stressada, shizune aguentava, missoes pra todo o mundo... um dia normal em konoha...

Sakura tinha acordado, e ainda com a sua camisa de noite e completamente despenteada, bocejava dirigindo-se ah cozinha. Tenten já tinha acordado, com os totos no lugar e vestida com o robe fazia o café da manha.

Sakura: bom dia mina!

Tenten: bom dia sakura! ovos ou panquecas?

Ino: Bom dia só se for pra voce!!! Ainda tneho um montao de trabalho e tenho de entregar isto hojeeeeee!!! e ainda temnho de saber pra kem tenho de entregar isto...

Ino com a sua curiosidade, tira o envelope gigante debaixo de toda a papelada ainda por ver e olha pro endereço. O-O

Ino: O-O (congelada)

Sakura dá um gole na chicara de cafe que Tenten lhe estendeu.

Sakura: Ué? Porque essa cara?

Ino: Isto tudo... é pro Gaara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tenten: Ih... se ferrou.

Tenten tinha razao. Por muito aliado ke a Suna fosse pra Konoha, Gaara era implacável quanto a papelada. Ele estaria chegadno a qualquer momento e so tinha feito metade.

Sakura: Axo bom se despaxar... Ah eh verdade. A Saiko, já voltou?

Tenten: Não... nao ouvi ninguem entrar e a cama dela ta feita. É porque nao dormiu em casa.

Sakura: Estranho ela diss-m k era uma coisa rapida...

...---...---...---...---...----...---...---...---...---...---..----..----..---..---...---...-

Bem fundo na floresta de Konoha, dormia Saiko, enrolada no casaco preto das nuvens vermelhas. Um pequeno esquilo partindo um ramo fez acordar ela... sozinha.

Saiko: Onde ele se meteu????

Olhou pro chao ao lado de si. As suas roupas estavam ainda lá intactas. So as meias de malha nao se aproveitavam... Tinha de voltar rapidamente pra Konoha tomar um banho... Podia retornar ah sua missao sem ninguem dar por isso.

Voltou ela rapidamente pra casa e abriu a porta devagarinho.

Sakura e Tenten já tinham saído e Ino estava demasiado ocupada pra dar conta ke Saiko chegasse. Nao lhe apetecia falar cm nenhuma delas por isso respirou kuando viu que podia tomar banho em paz.

Enganava-se ela...

Ino: Saiko está tudo bem?

Saiko: Está tudo otimo.

Ino: As suas meias...

Saiko: eh... encontrei uns rebeldes chatos, e me rasgaram as meias kom uns shurikens... nada de mais!

Ino: sei... bom tou acabando isso aqui, por isso kuando voce sair do banho nao vou lestar ka mais.

Saiko ja tinha ido pro banheiro e limpava-se de toda a transpiraçao, dela e de itachi. Mas kria muito presevar a essencia dele. Por isso arrumou o casacao de itachi (o preto) numa gaveta lá no meio das suas coisas mais intimas e sorriu. Com um akatsuki? O seu irmao morria se tivesse visto...

-...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...----...-------...---...---...-.-.-..-.-..

Sasuke começava a acordar. Sentia-se pesado apesar de nao ter comido nada e com dor de cabeça apesar de nao ter bebido nda.

Levantou-se com uma tremenda dor de pescoçoe dirigiu-se ah cafeteria electrica que deixou ligada. Claro a agua tinha evaporado e tinha-s desligado automaticamente, por isso tb n se preocupou mt. Fez um café rápido, e ao preparar-s pro beber alguem tocou ah porta.

TOC TOC!(Eu: ahh nunca tive jeito pra esse negocio de centopeia ou onatopeia... Sah-chan: onomatopeia, inculta. Eu: ou isso)

Era Naruto.

Naruto: Bom dia Sasuke!!! Belo dia han?

Sasuke: Hum pois, Naruto podias falar mais baixo?

Naruto: ups peço desculpa... bom a avó tsunade deu-nos outra missao.

Sasuke: outra???? mas o ke se passa com aquela mulher???

Naruto: Ouvi dizer que se tinha apaixonado outra x so k n ker k akonteça o msm k aconteceu ao seu oni-chan e ao seu ex-namorado...

Sasuke: hum temos de ver o k s passa com ela... embebeda-la e meter a falar ou assim...

Naruto: ei... normalmente esse tipo de planos vem da minha cabeça.

Sasuke olhou pra Naruto... tinha o casaco cor de laranja e preto desabotoado ah frente e notavasse a camisa sem mangas brancas por baixo. Estava muito... atraente...

Sasuke desvia os olhos embaraçado. Que tipo de pensamentos eram aqueles??? Ele nao era... como se diz... gay!

Naruto dirigiu-se ah cozinha de Sasuke pra pegar um copo de agua. E uma gota que deslizava do queixo dele, fazia Sasuke olhar pra ele... com sede.

Naruto: Vamos entao?... Aham... Sasuke, para de olhar pra mim.

Ele sentia-se um pouco desconfortavel ao ver Sasuke olha-lo daquela maneira... Mas ao mesmo tempo, despertava um calor que lhe aquecia a alma.

Sasuke:... sim, vamos...

---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

Lee fazia as compras da semana. Andava meio perdido pelo bazar de Konoha porque nunca sabia onde estavam as coisas que precisava.

Ele nao era propriamente bom naquele tipo de coisas. Mas o essencial pra comer bem, como vegetais e fruta, novos pesos e óleo pras maquinas de exercicio eram necessários.

Olhava muito pra todo o lado, procurava coisas que nao tinha bem a certeza do que... até que viu uma coisa que já desejava ah muito.

Lee: Sakura!! Que bom ver-te! - o shinobi comprimenta a rapariga dos cabelos rosa com um grande sorriso.

Sakura: Oi Lee...

Lee: Hum... Tudo bem?

Sakura: Claro Lee... tudo otimo. estava só a ver qual eh o melhor ingrediente para a nova poçao que estou a tentar fazer...

Lee: Hm gostava de ajudar mas... nao percebo nda disso.

Sakura riu. Depois pensou _o Lee fez-m rir. O sobrancelhudo chato que me queria proteger pra sempre me fez rir. e bom ele agora ta bonito..._

Sakura: Bom Lee, voce cresceu. Ha muito que nao o via.

Lee: é, eu tb nao... quer dizer voce!!! quer dizer nunca mais vi voce!!! eh isso!

Sakura riu de novo. O Lee estava nervoso com a presença dela, o que a divertia muito.

Lee: aham... estava pensando... nao quer jantar hoje comigo? Nao em minha casa mas num restaurante bonito. Gostava muito de contar as minhas novidades.

Sakura: Oh... - Sakura reflectiu... pk haveria de dizer nao? - ... Claro!!

Lee: Oh que pena pensei que... - calou-se num momento e depois abriu os olhos grandes a Sakura - espera. voce disse que sim!!!

Sakura: Pois disse

Lee fikou estupefacto. Pensava que a resposta seria... nao!

Lee: Oh... ke bom!!! isso eh bom!!! quer dizer, eh uma boa noticia!!!!

Sakura sorriu: sim eh loool

Lee: O-ok, vo preparar as coisas pra esta noite, reservas, roupa isso tudo... oh bom tenho d ir!!

Sakura: Lee!! aham um momento!!!

Lee parou, já ia embora. Pensou que ela tinha mudado de ideias e por isso sorriu pra si... _Era uma brincadeira Lee, acha mesmo qu vo jantar com voce??? ahahahah _- Poderia ser o que ela iria dizer a seguir...

Sakura: eskeceu os seus sacos...

Lee: oh.. que esquecido... obrigado.

Sakura adeus lee! até depois - Sakura acenou ao shinobi que se distenciava, andando pla rua.

Sakura pensou :_ aquele garoto... kukukuku_

...---...---...---...----...----...---...----...----...----...----...----...----...----...

Haseo ainda estava deitado na cama que se encontrava no quarto mais alto da torre. Olhava pra Anko que estava sentada ah janela, vestindo apenas um pequeno cobertor, olhando a luz da mnha.

Haseo: Assim sinto-m usado.

Anko: Haseo, nao podemos continuar assim.

Haseo: O que??? Porque?

Ele levanta-se da cama, nu e fika a olhar pra ela completamente perdido.

Anko: Porque... nao vai resultar. Isto, de estarmos sempre ah escondidas, de noite como criminosos...

Haseo dirige-se pra ela e abraça-a

Haseo: Mas tu sabes que eu te amo.

Anko: Eu também mas tou farta disto tudo. Nao posso continuar assim.

Haseo: Entao vamos fugir! Deixar tudo pra trás!!

Anko riu: Nao posso Haseo. Tenho a floresta pra cuidar, crianças pra tomar conta nos exames, isto faz parte de mim.

Haseo: Ok.

Haseo ajoelhou-se ah frente de Anko ainda sentada. ELa surpreendida, nao percebia pk ele estava assim.

Haseo: Então casa comigo.

Anko olhou pra ele. Como ela o amava e estimava. Como ela queria cair nos braços dele e dizer "sim, sim!" mas...

Anko: Nao pode ser Haseo. Eu amo-te mas as relaçoes entre shinobis sao proibidas.

Haseo: Entao eu desisto da ANBU! Torno-me mercador, talhante, peixeiro kalker coisa! Mas nao me faças desistir de ti!

Anko: Farias mesmo isso por mim??

Haseo: Isso e muito mais.

Ele dirigiu-se pra ela e beijou-a. Ela agarrava-se a ele, beijando-o e chorando. Ele pega-a ao colo e coloca-a outra vez na cama. Ele fika a olhar pra ela, enquanto ela acariciava os seus cabelos.

Haseo: Vo falar com Tsunade amanha. E vo dizer-lhe que kero fikar contigo.

Ela sorriu.

...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

Sentada na sua cadeira, fingindo que escrevia nuns papeis, estav Tsunade, bebendo o seu sake. Lia uma revista de "Gamble an' Win" (Jogue e ganhe), procurando um bom investimento.

Marcava kalker coisa k lhe agradava... Posso dizer que estava todas as páginas marcadas.

Apoiou a cabeça em uma das mãos e suspirou.

Tsunade: Entra lá de uma vez...

Voz: Como sempre, atenta 5ª Hokage...

Tsunade: Nao posso dizer o mesmo de ti... Jiraiya.

Jirayia entra com o seu sorriso amarelo.

Jiraiya: Ha quanto tempo que nao te via... Pffiu isso tá uma bagunça!!

Tsunade: ù.ú Poderia dizer o mesmo de ti.

Jiraiya: Pois tens razao... Desculpa...

Tsunade: O-O está tudo bem Jiraiya??? voce esta me dando razao? nunca me deu razao!!

Jiraiya: Bem ha uma primeira vez pra tudo... bom so passei pra dizer olá! Adeus!

Tsunade: A-adeus O-õ

Que estranho era pa Tsunade ver Jiraiya dakele modo. Nunca o tinha visto assim. Demasiado simpático...

Lá fora, Jiraiya acabava de descer os ultimos degraus da torre do escritorio da Hokage. E sem saber bem pk, tinha dado razao a Tsunade. Bom ele tinha sido um pouco mal educado com ela, mas... ele sempre o foi! Porque estaria a pensar tanto nela???

Mas logo estes pensamentos se desvaneceram kuando passaram duas moças jovens de kimono rindo e olhando pra ele.

Jiraya: Eh meninas! Sabiam que eu sou um poderoso sennin...?

**FIM 4º CAP**

**esta ultima parte ta d gira xDDD**

**e agora pra terminar um poema pra voces.**

**ahahm aham (clareando voz outra centopeia? Sah-chan: onomatopeia, criatura!!!!)**

**estava a eu a magicar**

**como a fazer a fic desenrolar**

**mas as ideias nao saiam**

**e as dores de cabeça cresciam**

**mas depois o mest me fez lembrar**

**se queria uma cookie pra ajudar**

**e de repente recordei**

**que o gaara pendurei**

**AHHHHHHH PENDUREI O GAARA!!! EH SUICIDIOOOOOOOOO**

**TENHU DE FAZER O 5º CAP COM ELE!!! ATE MAAAAAAAAISSSS BJU**

**Gaara chegando numa névoa de areia**

**Gaara: Alguem viu a Sayurii??? **

**SILENCIO CONSTRANGEDOR crii crii (grilo ao longe)**


	5. Favores e Reencontros

**Oi Oi Oi!!! Daki Sah-Chan!!!**

**Bom, hj to ei aki a invadir a fic da Sayurii-Chan pk ela n tinha ideias e pediu me ajuda... sabem komo é estas koisas... de vez em kdo a imaginação falta...**

**De kualker das maneiras aki ta o novo cap.!!!! ieeeeehhh lol u.u...**

**Ms ela tb vais escrever!!!! Hehe . eu so vim dar 1s luzes n é...**

**Sayurii-Chan: sim pk a fic é minha :P!**

**Exacto exacto... u.u...**

**Bom e agora, sem mais demoras! a fic .**

**Sah e Sayurii-Chan: Boa leituraaaaa:D**

**PS: prometo k eu e a Shin-Chan iremos actualizar a "Get Together" brevemente, é k n há inspiração... estamos completamente em branco!!!!!! TT**

**...----...---...---...----...----...---...--...-----...----...---...----...---...---...**

**itálico... bla bla bla bla**

**5 CAP**

O dia tinha acabado com Jiraiya a levar dois estalos das duas raparigas que ele perseguia. Tinha as faces vermelhas e pingava do nariz... Choramingava dizendo:

Jiraiya: não percebooo... -snif- so disse que queria enterrar a minha cara no traseiro delas... nda mais. (Sah: N... tu nem és 1 velho pervertido nem nd... u.u)

Sentia-se dorido e cansado. A noite começava a alastrar-se e os grilos faziam ouvir os seus primeiros acordes. Resolveu ir comer rapidamente ao ichiraku ramen... podia ser k encontrasse o Naruto por lá komo era normal...

Sem + demoras dirigiu se á barraquinha ms kdo lá chegou nem sinal do loiro.

Jiraiya: ora... Deve tar doente kom certeza... seja komo for... ho sócio!! É 1 ramen de porco! E enche bem a tigela!... _o ke k a Tsunade está a fazer agora?... ã? O ke k estas praki a pensar seu velho tonto? A pensar na Tsunade???? Estarei doente?_

Jiraiya n compreendia... já algum tempo k andava a pensar se + em Tsunade. O ke k se estava a passar com ele? Ele nem lhe costumava ligar mt... e akela vez em k tinha sido simpático com ela... n percebia pk é k tinha tido akela reacção... normalmente adorava irrita la. Ms nakela vez, ali estava ele a ser simpático para ela... definitivamente ele n estava bem.

O velho do ichiraku trouxe lhe o ramen e ele devorou o em pouco tempo, enkuanto pensava naquilo k acabara de pensar, (Sah: ah k girooo XD) algo ali n batia certo, e ele n estava a gostar nd disso...

Farto de estar ali decidiu ir para casa, estava a precisar de dormir 1a boa noite de sono para ver se akelas koisas lhe saiam da cabeça.

Jiraiya: ho sócio diz aí kto é pk eu t... ms n conseguiu acabar a frase pois á sua frente estava a Tsunade em pessoa.

N podia ser... devia estar a sonhar. Abanou a cabeça komo k para cair na realidade, abriu e fechou os olhos, kdo abriu já tinha desaparecido... á sua frente estava o velho do ichiraku a olhar para ele confuso. (Sayuri: eu sei pk ele ta assim lalala Sah: ah sabes??? Hum… pk pk? Ç.Ç Sayuri: segredo de estado)

Velho do Ichiraku: o senhor sente se bem?

Jiraiya: s... sim... estou óptimo, Hum... kto é?

Velho do Ichiraku: 6 ryous.

Jiraiya: aki tem, boa noite- disse pondo as moedas em cima do balcão.

Jiraiya_: O k se passa kmg? estou a dar em maluco... já vejo a Tsunade em td o lado... _O k me está a acontecer??????? Estou a eloquec... Tsunade?- disse ao avistar o reflexo da 5ª Hokage na montra escura de 1a loja, ms kuando olhou outra vez, n estava lá nig.

E depois disso, nakela noite, para onde ker k olhasse Tsunade aparecia memo á sua frente.

Jiraiya: isto n me está a acontecer!!!!!- e começou a correr a grande velocidade em direcção a casa.

Já quase a chegar a casa viu Tsunade á porta á sua espera.

Jiraiya: ho n... outra alucinação... estou mesmo louco...

Tsunade: hey Jiraiya!! Ainda bem k chegaste! Tenho 1s assuntos para falar ktg!! (Sah:n me perguntem o ke, tb n sei... perguntem a ela, talvez ela saiba responder XD)

Jiraiya: n és real... vai te embora... n és real... estou a sonhar... estou a sonhar, komo tenho vindo a fazer o caminho todo... n estás aki... n és real, eu n te estou a ver, vai te embora...- disse kom as mãos á frente da kara.

Tsunade: Jiraiya! O k se passa ktg? Estou aki e sou real, fazes favor de tirar as mãos da kara e olhar para mim?

Jiraiya: n és real... n estas aki... sou eu k to doido e to a imaginar koisas... n és real...

Tsunade: ms tás doido? N vez k tou aki? Tás a fikar velho, já n dizes koisa kom koisa...

Jiraiya: sim, estou doido, e vou provar k n és real, krs ver?- nisto põe as mãos nos ombros da Hokage e sem demoras encostou os seus lábios aos dela.

Tsunade deixou se levar pelo bjo. N sabia k Jiraiya beijava tão bem... ms depressa caiu na realidade e afastou se.

Tsunade: o k estas a fazer seu velho pervertido?????? Sou a 5ª hokage exijo k me respeites! Ms kem pensas k eu sou? Alguma das kengas kom kem tu sais?- e sem pensar duas vezes e dá 1 murro certeiro na kara de Jiraiya k vai parar ao outro lado da rua. (Sah: foi 1 murro ligeirinho... se assim n fosse o a esta hora o coitado do homem tava em Suna... XD)

Jiraiya n percebia... n era suposto akela Tsunade ser real, pensava k era uma alucinação tal komo tds as outras por k tinha passado, ms pelos vistos a realidade estava bem estampada na sua cara.

Jiraiya: eu... hum... deskulpa Tsunade!!! Eu... é k... sbs... tu...

Tsunade: kala te velho pervertido! N kero saber de + nd!! E tens mta sorte de eu n fazer keixa de ti por tentativa de violação! (Sah: ena k mulher exagerada...Sayuri: eu deixava-o todo negro!!!!!). e foi se embora deixando Jiraiya a sangrar do nariz.

**...----...---...---...----...----...---...--...-----...----...---...----...---...---...**

Ino estava no escritório a tentar por fim á papelada k tinha á frente. Tinha k acabar akilo té á meia noite pois Gaara chegaria no dia seguinte para vir buscar td, e ainda nem tinha feito + de metade...

Olhou para o relógio- 21:38- tinha +/- duas horas e meia para acabar akilo td, tinha k se despachar se n keria sofrer a ira do kazekage de Suna.

Ino: eu sabia!! Eu sabia k n devia ter ajudado a Tenten a fazer o jantar... so perdi o meu precioso tempo kdo podia estar a adiantar isto... TT to ferrada... A KULPA É TUA TENTEN!!!

Tenten abre a porta- posso saber pk estas a gritar dessa maneira? Eu consigo ouvir te a praguejar na outra ponta da kasa...

Ino- a culpa é tua!

Tenten- tás doida? A culpa é minha pk?

Ino- pk me chamas te para te ir ajudar a fazer o jantar TT!

Tenten- kerida, so foste pk quiseste, eu perguntei te se n tinhas k acabar o trabalho, ms tu disseste k tava td bem.

Ino- TT... to ferrada... to na fossa... o Gaara vai me matar... assim komo a Hokage!!! Pk é k eu escolhi esse trabalho???? Nem me pagam bem nem nd... e eu tome aki a matar a trabalhar!!! - -"

Ding Dong... (Sah: campainha... tao? Vai atender ué... tao á minha espera? XD Sayuri: centopeiaaaaaaaaa Sah: u.u')

Saiko grita- eu abrooooo!!!!

5 minutos depois...

Saiko abre a porta do escritório kom 1 monte de papeis na mão- Ino!!! É td para ti!!! Para entregar amanha de manha!!!

Ino- nani????????????????????? O.O OMG!!! TO FEITA!!! TO NA FOSSA!!!! O ke k tao a olhar kom essas caras? Ajudem me!!!

Tenten- hum... Saiko, ouviste o telefone? Pareceu me ouvir tocar, vou atender, xau.

Saiko- sim, eu tb tou a ouvir a máquina de lavar roupa a apitar... deve kerer detergente... xau ino, trabalha mt ã?

Ino- n! Saiko! Tenten! N me deixem aki!!! Sakura!! Sakura por favor é a minha única salvação!! Por favor!!!

Sakura espreita pela porta- deskulpa Ino, ms tou kom sono... talvez amanha, xau.

Ino- ah! N!!!! Sakura!!! Por favor!!! Tenten!! Saiko!! N sejam assim!!! Ajudem me!!!!

Gri gri... gri gri... (Sayuri: grilinhoooos :DDD)

Ino- ah é? Grandes amigas k vcs são! Sim senhor!! Ão de ka vir!!! TT... ai... e agora? Komo é k eu vou descalçar esta bota...? (Sah: com 1a calçadeira minha filha... k foi? Pk é k tao a olhar pa mim kom essas caras? Disse alguma koisa estúpida? Sayuri: u.u e eu eh k digo bacuradas…)

**...----...---...---...----...----...---...--...-----...----...---...----...---...---...**

Sakura estava deitada na sua kama fitando o tecto pensando num certo shinobi de cabelo preto. N, n era Sasuke, esse já tinha passado á historia...

Tinha decidido parar de desperdiçar a sua vida com ele, Sasuke já tinha deixado bem claro que n keria nd kom ela, a única koisa k ela tinha de fazer era aceitar. A pessoa k tomava conta dos seus pensamentos agora era Rock Lee.

Sakura nunka tinha imaginado k Lee fosse uma companhia tão agradável, bem + agradável k Sasuke, e + sociável tb... akele jantar tinha sido óptimo, e n podia negar k começava a sentir alguma koisa por ele.

**FlashBack On**

Sakura estava no kuarto k partilhava kom Ino, a preparar se para o jantar kom Lee. N sabia o k havia de vestir... andava komo uma louca a experimentar e a tirar roupas do armário sem se conseguir decidir.

De repente Tenten entra no kuarto.

Tenten: Sakura... o k se passa aki?

Sakura: n sei o k ei de vestir TT...

Tenten: ah pois... hj vais jantar kom o Rock Lee... hum... veste... este top, e esta saia- disse atirando lhe as roupas- nem mt casual nem mt formal, óptimo ..

Sakura: tens a certeza? Já experimentei e axei k n ficava bem...

Tenten: claro k tenho, vá, agora veste te, já venho ka ver komé k ficaste, tenho de ir dar 1a olhadela ao peixe k deixei no forno... komo vais sair calhou me a mim fazer o jantar, talvez chame a ino para me ajudar... te já.

Sakura: ok, te já.

Sakura vestiu se e olhou se no grande espelho k estava no canto da divisão. As roupas nem lhe ficavam mt mal, e a saia condizia bem kom o top- _perfeito .- _pensou. A saia era branca kom pregas e o top rosa claro (saia? Top? Ms a moça n vai ter frio? XD).

Kdo acabou de se vestir e maquilhar, saiu do kuarto e foi á cozinha ter kom Tenten.

Sakura: então... komo estou?- disse dando uma volta.

Tenten: tás mta gira!! Vês eu disse k a roupa ficava bem ..

Sakura: é... ), onde se meteram tds?

Tenten: a Ino ta no escritório a acabar de preencher formulários, relatórios e outras koisas e a Saiko está no kuarto a dormir, disse k tava cansada, axo k n dormiu bem de noite (Sah: pk terá sido? XD Sayuri: caia-té!! tu adorast :P:P).

Sakura: ah ta...

Ding Dong...(Sah: campainhaaaa!!! É o k? vai abrir então. Sempre á minha espera pa td... XD Sayuri: náaaa… eu cá to a espera da centopeia! Ah pera! Aki tá ela!!! Sah: ai jasus kristo anda cá abaixo ver isto…! Sayuri: não venhas k t assustas xDxD)

Sakura: bem, deve ser o Lee, eu to indo, xau bjo.

Tenten: xau, diverte te.

Sakura dirigiu se á entrada e abriu a porta dando de caras kom Lee k vestia 1 smoking sem gravata e trazia um ramo de Sakuras na mão.

Sakura: Olá Lee kun!- disse cumprimentando o rapaz.

Lee: Olá Sakura san ), toma, flores para a + bela das flores- disse entregando o ramo de sakuras á garota.

Sakura corou: a... arigatou Lee kun ., peraí, vou só polas na água, já venho.

2 minutos depois...

Sakura: voltei :D.

Lee: ainda bem, n suportava estar longe de ti nem + 1 minuto.

Sakura: a... pois...hum... vamos?- disse mt corada.

Lee: sim- disse dando lhe o braço.

Enkuanto andavam em direcção ao restaurante, Sakura pensava em komo Lee tinha mudado.

Já n era akele garoto idiota k era kdo era criança, estava + maduro+ homem, e + bonito tb, n sabia komo n tinha reparado nele + cedo... sekalhar pk komo sempre estava + atenta a Sasuke, ms a partir de agora isso iria mudar...

Sakura: então... a onde me levas?

Lee: a um sitio especial... já tratei de td, reservas, comida... td. Kria k o nosso encontro fosse perfeito.

Sakura: ah, ok ., estou ansiosa para ver.

Andaram + alguns minutos até chegarem a um restaurante k se situava no extremo da vila, Sakura já tinha ouvido falar, a comida era boa, ms era bastante caro, será k Lee teria dinheiro para pagar td?

Ms tb n teve mt tempo para pensar nisso, pois Lee precipitou se para o interior do restaurante e foram conduzidos por 1 empregado até uma mesa situada no extremo da divisão afastada das outras mesas (Sah: o k? Pensavam k ele ia levala ao ichiraku ramen? XD).

Sentaram se, e o empregado acendeu 2s velas k estavam no meio da mesa, n havia mta luz, o k dava ao local 1 ar acolhedor.

O empregado deu o menu a cada um e foi se embora deixando o casal a escolher o k iria comer.

Lee: eu axo k vou comer... hum... um ramen de frango, e tu?

Sakura: eu como o mesmo ).

Lee: ok, ho faxabor (Sah: lolol, essa foi gira XD)- disse chamando o empregado.

O empregado dirigiu se á mesa: faça o favor de dizer.

Lee: são 2 ramens de frango por favor.

Empregado: sim senhor, e para beber?

Lee: sake... o k achas Sakura san?

Sakura: por mim... .

Lee: então traga nos sake.

Empregado: com certeza- disse retirando os menus da mesa deixando o casal sozinho.

Lee já andava a desejar akele momento á mt tempo, ms nunka tinha tido coragem, e agora k estava finalmente ali, sozinho com ela, tinha de fazer os possíveis para k td corresse bem e ela ficasse impressionada. ms havia 1a pergunta k ele tinha de fazer, tinha de ter a certeza k podia ter esperanças.

Lee: ano... Sakura san...

Sakura: Lee... por favor... vamos por os sufixos de lado... chama me só Sakura .

Lee: certo... Sakura... ano... eu keria saber se... se... ainda... ainda amas o Sasuke...?

Sakura n sabia o k responder... n era k já n o amasse, ms keria esquece lo... pois td o k ele tinha feito até agora era fazela sofrer... ms n podia dizer k n o amava...

Sakura: eu n... ker dizer... sim, ms estou a tentar esquece lo. Sbs Lee, já levei demasiados foras dele na minha vida, estou farta de sofrer... estou farta da frieza dele pa mim... eu sei k ele n me ama, e k n ker nd kmg, eu só tenho k aceitar.

Sakura: ele foi...- estava á beira das lágrimas, ms n keria xorar, n keria xorar por ele, estava farta de xorar por ele, ele n merecia, n podia xorar, n ali á frente de Lee, ms n conseguia evitar, kdo se deu conta já as traiçoeiras lágrimas lhe escorriam pela face sem parar.

Sakura: ele foi o único homem k eu amei mesmo... e fiz tanto por ele... ms... ms ele nunka me deu valor... então eu desisti de continuar a lutar por ele... pk sei k vai continuar td na mesma... n posso perder + tempo kom ele, já perdi demasiado tempo da minha vida com ele... por isso chega, n kero pensar + nele... n kero falar + com ele, kero viver a minha vida komo se ele n existisse e encontrar alguém k me ame komo eu a amo... e k me faça feliz...

(Sah: vá, palminhas pá moça, k fez agora 1 discurso komo nunka se ouviu, palminhas pá Sakura!!! Ah ganda Sakura!!! XD Sayuri: -batendo palmas- eeeehhh :D)

Lee: Sakura...- pôs a mão em cima da da garota- deskulpa, n kria k te sentisses assim... a culpa foi minha, n devia ter perguntado akilo a sério...

Sakura: n Lee, tu n tiveste culpa, eu é k sou 1a tola- disse enkuanto limpava as lágrimas.

Lee: n és nd... és linda ), sbs, axo k n te devias deixar abater por causa dele... ele n te merece Sakura... ms eu prometo, k se alguma vez ele te chatear, eu vou te proteger kom tds as minhas forças, pds ter a certeza!-

E, ao fazer pose de nice guy, kdo se levantou, bate com a cabeça no tabuleiro com o sake k o empregado tinha acabado de trazer e k caiu para cima de Sakura k ficou toda molhada e a cheirar a álcool.

Lee: Sakura!! Deskulpa!!! A sério, eu n kria, foi sem crer!!! Por favor Sakura perdoa me!!! Deixa, k eu limpo, peraí- disse pegando num guardanapo- a sério Sakura, n fiques zangada kmg, foi memo sem kerer eu n dei pelo empregado vir!!

Ms Sakura, tinha achado imensa piada da situação e deu por si a rir ás gargalhadas enkuanto Lee, td embasbacado, continuava a tentar limpar o top.

Lee: Sakura? O ke k mete assim tanta piada?

Sakura- ah!! XD, se visses a tua cara!!! N... n faz mal Lee, a s... a sério... XD- disse entre gargalhadas.

Lee começou a rir tb, e ali ficaram a rir quase 10 minutos até o empregado trazer o ramen.

Enkuanto comiam Lee ia contando as novidades k se tinham passado, falou sobre as novas técnicas k tinha aprendido com Gai, e sobre as missões k tinha feito recentemente.

Sakura escutava atentamente sem interromper. Nunka tinha pensado k Lee fosse assim tão interessante e uma companhia tão agradável.

Quando acabaram, Lee foi levar Sakura a kasa, e ficaram a conversar + um pouco ao pé da entrada, ms depressa Sakura ficou com sono e teve k se despedir.

Sakura: Bom Lee... adorei o nosso jantar, tava td óptimo , temos de repetir.

Lee: kdo kizeres, é só dizeres :), ah e + 1a vez, deskulpa lá o acidente do sake.

Sakura: já disse k n foi, nd a sério, é so por o top pa lavar e já está a Saiko trata disso XD.

Lee riu: bom, então xau Sakura, dorme bem, boa noite.

Sakura: xau, boa noite Lee, dorme bem- disse inclinando se para dar 1 leve bjo nos lábios do rapaz- xau- e entrou em casa sorrindo deixando Lee meio atordoado a olhar para a porta.

Ms depressa se recompôs e foi a saltar para casa k nem 1 louco dando gritos de alegria k iam acordando a vizinhança. Ms Lee n se importava, nakele momento n se importava kom nd, estava nas nuvens, Sakura tinha lhe dado 1 bjo de boa noite! N podia estar + feliz, por isso antes de ir para casa passou pela casa de Gai para lhe contar as novidades.

**FlashBack Off**

**...----...---...---...----...----...---...--...-----...----...---...----...---...---...**

O dia tinha amanhecido quente e radioso, e na mansão Hyuuga havia uma agitação fora do normal.

Hisachi(Sah: ou Hyashi? Ah vcs perceberam, escolham 1 XD), pai da Hinata tinha acabado de saber k a filha iria trazer 10 cães irrequietos para a mansão, e a ideia n lhe agradava nd.

Hysachi(Sayuri: gostei da combinação :D) : 10 cães????????????????????? ms vcs enlouqueceram????

Neji: gomen tio, ms ele ia matalos a tds.

Hysachi: ms n existem canis nesta vila? Tem de vir td cá para casa????

Neji: ms se o tio preferir podemos dar ou vender os cães depois...

Hysachi: exacto, é mesmo isso k vamos fazer!- disse saindo de casa deixando Neji nem saber bem o k fazer.

Minutos depois Hinata chega com Kiba + os 10 cães e Akamaru.

Hinata: konnichiwa nii-san!!

Kiba: olá Neji, td bem?

Neji: ainda bem k chegaram, Hinata o teu pai n ficou nd contente kdo soube k ias trazer 10 cães ka pa kasa, ele disse k os íamos dar depois.

Hinata: ho n... ms eu keria fikar com eles...

Neji: Hinata, n podemos fikar kom 10 cães ca em casa!

Hinata: oh mas eles são tão giros!!

E como se todos os cães percebessem as palavras de Hinata, olharam todos pra Neji, com akeles olhos de caxorrinho abandonado (Sayuri: tipo no shrek, tão a ver o gato das botas?). Akamaru juntou-se aos seus filhotes, e Kiba escondia a boca, contendo o riso.

Neji: u.ú não hinata.

Hinata tenta fazer os mesmos olhinhos de caxorrinho, não sendo mt bem sucedida (kriam o k com akeles olhos brancoes???)

Hinata: ms posso pelo - fikar kom 1?

Neji: n sei, isso tens de perguntar ao teu pai... hey, para de roer a almofada!!!

Kiba: ho n... Akamaru!! Cuidado com a jarra!!

Neji: olha, eu tenho trabalho para fazer, n posso tar aki a aturar cães, por favor vejam se eles n fazem nd de mal, pk se n o teu pai mata-nos, Hinata. Xau.- e deixou Hinata e Kiba sozinhos.

Hinata- ano... Kiba kun... axo k n deviamos deixar os cães por aí á solta... sao tao pekeninos... podem se magoar...

Kiba: sim, e roer te as almofadas tds... tens 1a caixa?

Hinata: sim, peraí.

2 miutos depois...

Hinata: serve- disse mostrando a enorme kaixa de kartao k tinha na mão.

Kiba: perfeito- ms kdo foi pegar na kaixa a sua mão tokou acidentalmente na da garota, k lhe porvocou 1a sensaçao estranha no coraçao. _meu... o k é isto...?_

Hinatav tb estava mt corada (Sah: kdo é k ela n está corada...? XD): gomen ne, Kiba kun.

Kiba: n faz mal Hinata san.

Depois de porem os cães tds na grande caixa de cartão e lhes terem dado de komer e beber, sentaram se no sofá k fikava no meio da divisao, ms Kiba estava 1 pouko desconfortavel, e n sabia por k, de alguma maneira a presença de Hinata deixava o meio embaraçado.

Kiba: ano, Hinata san... sobre akele assunto de eu ter de te konvidar para 1 enkontro, a sério, n presisas de aceitar se n keres, td bem.

Hinata korou(otra vez): iie... eu kero Kiba kun...

Kiba: a sério?, n é k n presisas mesmo de fazer isso, eu kompreendo a sério.

Hinata: não, eu kero mesmo sair ktg, a sério...

Kiba: a... entao... n sei, k tal amanha? podiamos ir jantar aí a 1 sitio fixe...

Hiba: h.. hai .

Kiba: boa... hum... então, vais mesmo fikar kom 1 cachorrinho?

Hinata: sim .

KIba: bestial, podemos ir passealo juntos!! kero dizer, eu tu o Akamaru e o cachorrinho ".

Hinata: claro.

Kiba: bom, tenho k ir, está na hora do banho do Akamaru. amanha venho te buscar ás 8 pd ser?

Hinata: s... sim está optimo.

Kiba: então adeus Hinata san- disse Kiba saindo de casa dos Hyuuga, deixando Hinata á porta a velo partir + Akamaru.

Hinata olhou prós outros caxorrinhos, que lutavam, brincavam e dormiam entre si. Sorriu.

Hinata: e agora quem tem fome???

Todos os caxorrinhos levantaram a cabeça e as orelhas pra Hinata.

Hinata: ' vocês são mesmo especiais xDxD

Caxorrinhos: Au:D

**...----...---...---...----...----...---...--...-----...----...---...----...---...---...**

Em casa das konoichis Ino kontinuava de volta dos papeis, ja tinha entregado 1 monte na noite anterios ms ainda tinha mts pa entregar até á hora de almoço, Sakura começava preparar o almoço, Tenten kuidava das flores no jardim e Saiko punha a roupa a lavar meio perdida nos seus pensamentos...

Des dakela noite na floresta k tinha passado com Itachi k andava meio pensativa e isso ja tinha sido notado por tds.

N tinha sido a 1ª vez k tinha visto Itachi, ja o tinha visto, houve 1a altura em k ele andava a seguila, ms depois perdeu o de vista, ms des da 1ª vez k tinha visto akeles olhos escarlates k tanto a efeiticavam k komeçou a sentir alguma koisa por akele akatsuki, ms nunka kontou a nig, se akilo alguma vez xegasse aos ouvidos do seu irmão estava feita.

Depois de por a roupa na mákina e a ter posto a trabalhar foi para o seu kuarto.

Estava preokupada. e se nunka + o fosse ver? ela keria velo, keria estar kom ele, keria sentir a respiraçao ofegante dele no seu pescoço, keria ter + noites como akela com ele, tinha k o enkontrar outra vez, presisava de o enkontrar outra vez.

Mas n podia kontar a nig, e se alguem a seguisse? e se o seu irmão a visse sair de konoha? iria axar estranho, logo iria seguila e iria descobrir td. mesmo assim iria arriskar se, pelo - ir ao mesmo sitio á espera k ele aparecesse.

Sentou se na sua cama k estava enkostada á parede numa das extremidades do kuarto. enkostou se á parede e apoiou a kabeça nos joelhos. akela situaçao estava a pola doida, n podia kontinuar assim, iria xamar demais a atençao. ms n konseguia evitar... tinha saudades dele.

Saiko: _acalma te Saiko! n pd ser! ele é 1 akatsuki ou ja te eskeceste? n podes! o teu irmão se soubesse iria matar te, e a hokage tb! kontrola te!- _pensou aflita

Tok Tok (Sah: a porta!! XD Sayuri: não! E eu a pensar k era a gaveta! Sah: ah-ah u.u)

Saiko: sim!

Tenten: Saiko, vem komer, o almoço está pronto.

Saiko: sim ja vou.

Tenten: o k tens? tens andado meio eskesita... passou se alguma koisa nakela noite em k foste á floresta?

Saiko: n... n se passou nd, eu estou bem Tenten, a sério .

Tenten: tens a certeza?

Saiko: sim.

Tenten: ok... entao, vá vamos komer.

Saiko: ok- disse levantando se seguindo Tenten em direcçao á cozinha.

Comeu sem apetite, akele assunto td tinha lhe tirado kompletamente a fome, ms mesmo assim tentou komer alguma koisa para n levantar suspeitas.

Sakura: Saiko, komeste pouko... n gostaste?

Saiko: gostei gostei, ms é k n tou kom mta fome... ms tava optimo Sakura .

Tenten: bom, eu tenho k ir, a hokage pediu me pa ir ter kom ela. xau meninas, te logooo!!

Sakura: sim, e eu tb tenho de ir, tenho 1a missao de reconhecimento hj... - -"... xau!

Ino: e eu tbm tenho k ir entregar os papeis, o Gaara deve tar kuase a xegar... xx xau!

E com isto tudo, saiem as três apressadíssimas, pla janela (estas gajas não têm portas xD), deixando Saiko completamente sozinha.

Saiko: Ah muito obrigada fiko eu a limpar a cozinha mesmo tento OUTRA essa responsabilidade --'

Ino aparece de novo na janela com um sorriso amarelo.

Ino: ' gomen gomen… eu compenso-teeee---- e com esta ultima frase, vai pulando de telhado em telhado com uma pilha de envelopes (os papeis tavam lá dentro) amarrados em cordel, dirigindo-se ao grande edifício do "fogo".

Saiko suspirou. Bom desta vez passa, pensa ela. De kualker das maneiras, fazia-lhe bem, estar com a mente atenta a outras coisas.

Começa a levantar a mesa. Os pratos numa mão, os copos empilhados na outra.

Abre a máquina de lavar (Sayuri: pois, tem head phones cm walki-talki, e não haveriam de ter makina de lavar loiça o-O Sah: olha que eh curioso, tem essas cenas, mas nao tem carros… Sayuri: ya mas se vamos a ver se as ruas se enxessem de carros era uma pena ne?? Sah: pois mas pelo menos o telef… Leitores: ah-ham ù.ú ... Sayuri e Sah: aahh ' gomen gomen xD), e coloca os pratos e os copos lá dentro, os talheres e as panelas a seguir.

Quando fechou a porta da máquina, sentiu uma presença estranha na sala. Parou um pouco e fikou atenta, ouvindo qualquer ruído que seja feito. Mas apenas ouvia passos na rua, feirantes gritando de como fresco tava o peixe (Sayuri: Haseo, por acaso, via-t a fazer isto xDxD). Fexou a janela da cozinha e tentou ouvir outra x.

Pegou numa pequena kunai que tinha no tornozelo (Sah: eh lá! Tornozelo? Sayuri: krias no que, no peito? Uma rapariga tem de tar prevenida!! xD) e empunhando-a, saiu da cozinha, entrando na sala num salto. Olhou ah volta nada. Depois ouviu qualquer coisa vinda do seu quarto. Correu pra lá, entrando a saltar.

Nada. Reparou na janela aberta e nas suas cortinas que esvoaçavam com o vento. Suspirou e deixou a pose de ataque, rindo pra si própria, sentindo-s estúpida por tanto alvoroço. Largou a kunai em cima da kama e foi ah janela pra fexá-la. Olhou pró céu cinzento que mostrava que iria chuver em breve.

Saiko: Como o tempo fexou! Ainda agora tava tanto sol… - pensou. Desviou as cortinas e fexou a janela. Sentiu um pequeno arrepio mas achou que era das correntes de ar. Tinha de ir fexar também a janela da sala.

Andou despreocupadamente pra sala, onde fexou a janela. Olhou pró céu novamente. Tinha ficado cinzento tão rápido…! Olhou pra rua e via as pessoas das lojas metendo pra dentro das suas lojas, todos os seus produtos que estavam cá fora.

Depois lembrou-se. A sua kunai tinha ficado em cima da cama. Como era esquecida!

Foi pró quarto e viu a kunai em cima da cama. Mas no momento em que ia pegar nela, parou.

Como o céu tinha ficado tão escuro, o seu quarto parecia mais sombrio. E sentiu a precença de alguém. Olhou pró canto escuro ao lado da janela. Uma capa preta sobressaiu.

Saiko: O que… o que estas aqui a fazer…? O que queres, Itachi????

**...----...---...---...----...----...---...--...-----...----...---...----...---...---...**

**Bom a Sah fez a introdução, eu faço a conclusão!!!**

**viram cm ajuda desta excelente escritora o cap ficou muuuuuiiito bom **

**Eu gostei imenso!!! **

**Claro que eu dei umas alterações e fiz a parte final… mas ok já to a falar de mais…**

**Espero reviews!! (porque desta vez tenhu uma amiga que me ajudou por isso faz favor de comentar pk ela n tem culpa nenhuma xD) Se querem dar uma vista de olhos ao trabalho desta munina procurem a sua famosa fic "Get together" um trabalho maravilhoso que deve ser galardoado :P**

**Pronto já xega de spam… AHHH MAS POR FAVOR NÃO VAO EMBORA SÓ PK DISSE PRA PROCURAREM A FIC SEM DEIXAR UMA MARQUINHA TA BOM??**

**Sah e Sayuri: gostamos de todos vcs beijinhuuus :) :D**


	6. Desavenças

**HELLO HELLO MINA-SAN!!!!**

**aki tamus de novo, Sayurii-chan!...**

**Sayurii (Say) - Ola olá!!!**

**... e Sah-chan!**

**Sah-chan (Sah) - Oi Oi Oi **

**Aqui tá mais um cap desta fic MAGNIFICA!!! (ou nao...u.u)**

**Espero que tenham gostado até agora!! Temos 3 agradecimentos pra dar! e eles sao:**

**Jiraiya: - brigada por seguires a nossa fic (mesmo obrigado) mas tens de admitir... desde que começaste que nao consegues parar ;P [Say **

**- brigada msm! nao te conheço mas pronto [Sah**

**Haseo (mest): -AAAEEEHHH XATOOOOO tá aki o cap oh "pilinha"n.n[Say**

**- onii-san!! beijaoooo [Sah**

**Uchiha GiH: - brigadao por nos avisar dos erros!!! eu tb n gosto de ler dakela forma! vamos tar mais atentas beijao pra vc[Say e Sah**

**e agora!!!!!!!! a fic!!!!!!!!!!!!! -palmas-**

**...----...---...---...----...----...---...--...-----...----...---...----...---...---...**

**6 CAP-**

Os olhos cor de sangue do Uchiha abriram-se, pois notavam-se mesmo no escuro. Deu um paço em frente, pra se ver os contornos do seu corpo, tinha arranjado uma nova capa. Ele subiu um pouco um canto da sua boca, num sorriso sarcástico.

Itachi: pensei que já tínhamos passado por isto… e estas perguntas já se tornam monótonas…

Saiko: eu não tenho nda pra ti. Não tenhu nenhum bijuu dentro de mim, não tenho nenhum limite de sangue, o que queres de mim??????? - Saiko começava-se a enervar. E a mistura da sensação com a do medo e receio dava-lhe um pouco de tremor na voz.

Itachi: o que eu quero… é o teu corpo.

Saiko: O meu corpo??? (Say: meu k pervertido!!!!! xDxD)

Itachi fechou os olhos e soltou um "humpf". Ria-se da situaçao porque adorava o modo como Saiko expressava a sua coragem misturada com o cheiro do medo.

Itachi: Sim.

Saiko tentou chegar ah sua kunai. Sentou-se na cama, e pegou nela com cuidado pra ele nao ver.

Itachi: Pensavas que me tinha esquecido de ti...?

Saiko tentou olhar pra ele, mas ele já na estava ah sua frente. Estava atrás de si apertando a mao que tinha a kunai nas suas costas, com tal força que ela teve de a largar.

Itachi: Eu quero apoderar-me dos teus sentimentos, da tua alma, dos teus medos, dos teus sonhos... quero-me apoderar do teu corpo... de ti.

Enquanto lhe dizia aquelas palavras no ouvido, percorria o corpo dela com as mãos. Ela vestia um corpete azul escuro e uma mini saia justa preta. Trazia vestidas outras meias de rede mas já imaginava o que iria acontecer com elas. (Say: o Itachi e as meias... eh pa irritam-no!!! xD) O cabelo entraçado tinha sido preso ao alto da cabeça com alguns ganchos.

As maos percorriam entao o corpo dela, apertando-a contra si (Say: Vamos ver se imaginam a cena. Ela sentada na cama de costas pra ele e ele atrás dela, apalpando-a de cima ah baixo...). Itachi continuava com as palavras que se ela estivesse concentrada nelas, axaria absurdas... Evidente com Itachi a acaricia-la, tudo aquilo que ele lhe dizia excitava-a ainda mais.

Itachi: ... Tu pertences-me... Tu és minha... Outro que se chegue ao pé de ti e passa à historia, percebes???

Mordia-lhe a orelha de maneira que ela fikou mais quente. Ele beijava-lhe o pescoço como um vampiro sedento de sangue. Já nesta altura ela tinha fechado os olhos pra poder disfrutar nas sensaçoes e concentrar-se nelas, como se fosse beijada, acariciada, sentida pla primeira vez.

Ele desapertou-lhe o corpete entre beijos e caricias, apertoes e xupoes. Ela deixou-se levar. Ela sentia-se tao bem com ele. Adorava as suas caricias, as suas palavras absurdas, o seu folego no pescoço dela... Como ela o adorava,

Logo elhe tirou o corpete, puxando-o pra cima. Ela levantou os braços no ar ajudando-o no processo. Depois de lhe tirar aquela incomodativa peça de roupa, deitou-a suavemente na cama. Ainda com a saia e as meias vestidas, ele nao lhes fez causa. Limitou-se a beijar o peito e o tronco da sua amante que se deixava seduzir pelo atraente Uchiha. O ambiente que pairava no ar era suficiente pra os deixar extasiados em poucos momentos.

Saiko já tinha os cabelos, ainda entraçados, mas não presos. As sensaçoes que estava a sentir... os sonhos... _Meu deus, tou no meu quarto com um akatsuki... se entra aki alguem... se o meu irmao descobre... _

Itachi arrancou os pedaços de meia e saia do corpo de Saiko, deixando-a com a sua roupa anterior. Tirou a sua capa preta das nuvens... desta vez nao iria precisar dela. Colocou-a no chao e tirou a t-shirt destinta dos Uchihas (Say: akela da gola alta, azul escura... ya axei por bem ele ter sempre uma vestida pra nao eskecer as suas origens ya ele matou o clã... isso nao ker dizer k nao siga as tradiçoes né verdade??).

Depois, retirou-lhe as cuecas com a mão, beijando-lhe suavemente as virilhas, descendo pela perna enquanto as puxava pra baixo. Quando finalmente as retirou, puxou Saiko pra si (Say: MOMENTO PRA PERCEBEREM AS POSIÇOES: ela ta deitada na cama ele ah frente dela, ele agora despiu-se e como ele ta de joelhos em cima da cama, ele vai puxa-la pra k ela fike sentada em "cima" dele), fazendo-a sentar ao seu colo. Enquanto ele a agarrava com uma mao e com a outra, tentava tirar o sutien, a konoichi possessa pela paixão, abre o botao e a berguilha do ninja, e com a mao trémula deixa respirar o pequeno orgao erecto de Itachi.

Itachi solta um pequeno gemido de alívio. Sim ele já estava ah que tempos ah espera pra ser libertado. Saiko apodera-se entao do orgao pulsando de desejo, com as duas maos e desta forma, começa em pequenos movimentos deslocando as maos pra cima e pra baixo (Say: peço desculpa pela horribilidade mas tem de ser assim xD) alargando a sensaçao de desejo de Itachi. O jovem começa a ofegar, a sua respiraçao tinha-se tornado mais rapida e descompassada. E ela própria tinha fikado impaciente. Quando viu o orgao a fikar cada vez maior, ela nao aguentou, e colocou-se em cima dele.

Itachi fecha os olhos, sentindo novamente o quao quente era Saiko, enkuanto explorava o recanto mais intimo dela. Saiko sentindo Itachi novamente dentro de si, era maravilhoso. Parecia a primeira vez que estavam juntos, perdidos no amor de cada um. Depois de tarem um pouco quietos, sentindo-se um ao outro, Saiko queria sentir mais do Uchiha. Por isso começa por se elevar um bocadinho, sentindo-o a respirar mais dificilmente, e novamente se senta, ouvindo-o gemer de prazer. As velocidades das penetraçoes foram-se tornando mais rápidas e mais violentas.

Logo se cansaram daquela posiçao. Itachi deitou-a novamente de costas e fizeram amor pelo dia fora. O dia cinzento era como se fosse noite, e abafado pelo calor dos corpos dos dois, o quarto escuro, dava a aparecer que era noite.

Era kuase seis horas, e a sorte estava do lado de Saiko. Ainda nao tinha chegado ninguem, nenhuma das konoichis. Estava deitada com Itachi, a cabeça dela sobre o braço dele. Ele dormia prfundamente, exausto de tantas horas fazendo... bem... "exercicio". Saiko nao se sentia de todo cansada. O seu corpo tornava-se dormente talvez pelo esforço, mas n tinha nenhuma vontade de dormir. Deu-lhe um pequeno beijo na face, em que ele virou um pouco a cara em sinal de disturbaçao. (Say:tao ta claro!!! o coitadinho acabou de tar pra aih umas 6 horas na brincadeira, ker dormir loool tanto beijo e ainda vai dar mais??? deixem o homem dormir!!)

Saiko levantou-se e vestiu um robe. Tinha fome, nao tinha comido kuase nada ao almoço, um lanxinho sabia-lhe bem.

Ela sai do quarto, despenteada, e dirige-se ah cozinha. Enquanto tirava o sumo do frigorifico, pensava no ke tinha acabado de fazer... outra x!! Mas era impossivel dizer nao a Itachi. Ele era a obcessao dela e ela... era a obcessao dele.

Saiko estica a mao e retira o sumo de manga. Era o que lhe estava a apetecer. E quando fecha a porta do frigorifico...

Voz: Tu a beber sumo de manga??? Essa eh nova!!

Saiko dá um pulo: Haseo!!!! Que susto!!! aahhh tás aqui!!!

Haseo: Claro que tou aqui! Nao gostas de ver o teu maninho??

Saiko: Cl-Claro que sim! Ahhhahh '

Haseo: estás nevosa... o k se passa? E pk estás de robe a 1a hora destas?

Saiko: estou de robe... pk... tao, pk tou em kasa... e queria tar á vontade... o k vieste cá fazer?

Haseo: o k? Presiso de 1 motivo especial para vir visitar a minha maninha?

Saiko: nao, nao, claro k nao :D.- Saiko n sabia o k fazer, tinha de fazer com k Itachi desaparecesse dali, ou entao avisa lo para n sair.- hum... espera aki 1 kadinho... tou a fikar kom frio, vou vestir algo + kente, já venho.- disse abrindo kom kuidado a porta do kuarto desaparecendo logo atras dela.

Saiko: Itachi...- sussurrou - Itachi acorda...

Itachi: ã? O ke k se passa?

Saiko: xxiiuuu!! Fala baixo! O meu irmão ta lá fora! Por favor, nem penses em sair daki enkuanto ele ká estiver!- disse enkuanto vestia 1as calças de fato de treino e 1a t'shirt.

Itachi: tá...- bocejou, virando-se pra continuar a dormir.

Saiko: até já- puxou-o pra si e deu 1 breve bjo nos lábios de Itachi, indo-se embora.

Saiu depressa do kuarto e deu kom Haseo sentado no sofá da sala, a ler 1a revista feminina.

Haseo: n sei o ke k vcs vêm de interessante nisto... "kem é o gato deste verão" mas o k é isto? Andas a ler estas xoisas sem interesse?

Saiko: nao é minha, é da Ino... queres alguma koisa para beber?

Haseo: pd ser... kom kem tavas a falar lá no kuarto?

Saiko estacou. Ele tinha ouvido, o k iria fazer agora?

Saiko: kom ninguem... estou sozinha.

Haseo: ms eu ouvi falares kom alguém... n me vais dizer k agora falas sozinha.

Saiko: deves estar a ouvir mal, pk eu nem seker falei...

Haseo: estás a esconder alguma koisa de mim Saiko?

Saiko: O.O eu...? o ke k haveria de estar a esconder? Sabes k te conto td...

Haseo: desta vez nem tudo pelos vistos... estará a minha maninha a esconder 1 homem dentro do kuarto? So há 1a maneira de descobrir...

Saiko: n!!! Haseo, n entres aí!!!- disse pondo se á frente da porta.

Haseo: pk? Se n tens nd a esconder me, kual é o mal de eu entrar?

Saiko: é k... ele está mt desarrumado... alem disso, é 1 kuarto de mulheres Haseo! 1 homem n pode entrar lá assim à toa, nao é...?

Haseo: o ke k tem Saiko? Vá, sai lá daí.- cuidadosamente xegou Saiko po lado e abriu a porta.

Saiko: _é o fim... x.x..._

Mas o kuarto estava vazio.

Saiko suspirou de alivio. Ms onde é k Itachi tinha ido?

Haseo: n vejo onde é k está a desarrumação... sim, a tua kama ta por fazer, e depois?

Saiko: hum... pois... eu tive a dormir 1 pouco á tarde J. Vá, vamos pá sala- disse empurrando o irmão para fora do kuarto fechando a porta.

Haseo: ai... vcs miúdas são tão complikadas...

Saiko: sim 1 bocadinho... então, vais dizer me a verdadeira razão pa teres vindo aki hj?

Haseo: desconfiada... mas ok, para além de te ter vindo visitar, sim pk também te vim visitar, vim pk estou preocupado ktg.

Saiko: preocupado? Preocupado pk?

Haseo: a Tenten disse me k n tens andado bem... k andas meio estranha e k andas a comer pouco...

Saiko: _a Tenten e a sua língua grande..._- suspirou- eu estou bem Haseo... e se n komo mt é pk n tenho fome.

Haseo: ela disse k andas assim des k foste a 1a missão de reconhecimento... aconteceu alguma koisa de especial?

Saiko: eu já explikei á Tenten, já explikei a toda a gente k estou bem! n aconteceu nd! Será k me vão andar a chatear kom isso o tempo td? N se metam na minha vida!

Haseo: Saiko, eu sou teu irmão! Se estou aki é pk estou preocupado ktg e kero saber o k se passa! N disseste k n me escondias nd?

Saiko: ms n te estou a esconder nd! So kero k me parem de chatear kom isso! Já vos disse k estou bem!

Haseo: ok... n te chateio +... ms pds krer k vou descobrir o k se passa, xau.- deu 1 bjo na testa da konoichi e saiu de rompante pela porta.

Saiko fikou a olhar pra porta. Tinha acabado de falar mal com o seu irmao o que nao acontecia desde que tinham ficado orfaos. A ultima x que tinham discutido assim tinha sido quem come a ultima perna de frango assado que sobrava. Nessa altura, a mãe ria-se mas conseguia sempre dar conta do recado, partindo a perna ao meio. Saiko nunca tinha conhecido o pai por ser tao pekenina kuando ele tinha desaparecido. Haseo lembrava-se prefeitamente, quando nunca mais viu o pai e teve que ajudar a mae em casa. Arranjou trabalho cedo e quando o 3º Hokage viu as suas habilidades convidou-o a juntar-se academia. Fez a academia dois anos adiantado que Naruto e os seus amigos, passou a prova chunnin logo ah primeira, foi promovido a jounin kuando a mae morrera. Depois foi chamado pra Anbu pelas suas capacidades especiais. Queria dar a melhor vida pra sua maninha e era por isso que lutava.

Mas depois daquela discussao sem nexo, Haseo resolveu sair dali o mais rapido possivel pra nao piorar as coisas.

Mas Saiko sabia que Haseo nao ia desistir assim tao rapidamente. Ele iria descobrir rapidamente o que se passara. Suspirou. Itachi nao se iria deixar apanha assim tao facilmente.

Sentou-se no sofá, cansada. Depois de tanta confusao, só queria descansar. Mas depois pensou. Onde tinha ido Itachi??? Hum... Desapareceu de novo.

Pegou na revista d Ino.

Antes ainda de se concentrar na leitura, ouviu uma voz no seu ouvido.

Itachi: Até à próxima, boneca. - E sente uma pressao no pescoço, como sendo um beijo doce.

Ela vira-se contente, pronta pra saltar nos ombros dele e beijá-lo de cima a baixo. Mas ele já tinha desaparecido.

Saiko: Bem, entao... vamos lá ver entao kem eh o gato deste verao. xD

---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...---...

Haseo tinha saído rapidamente de casa de sua irmã, antes que se exaltasse. Ele tinha um mau temperamento por isso saiu de lá rapidamente.

Porque estaria a sua pequena irmã daquela forma? Apaixonada, talvez... Mas por quem? Bom tinha de pensar nisso mais tarde. Agora iria tratar do seu proprio assunto.

Dirigiu-se ao grande edificio do fogo. Iria falar com tsunade custasse o que custasse. Iria ter o seu final feliz!!!

---...----...----...----...---...-----...----...---...----...-----...----...----...---

Ino tinha apanhado um pequeno começo da chuva. Mas tinha-se abrigado numa pequena loja de peixe.

Ino: Boa agora vou fikar com o cheiro do peixe nas minhas roupas...

Quando parecia que a chuva tinha abrandado, Ino correu pro edificio do escritorio da Hokage. Estava mesmo em cima da hora e tinha de se apressar porque Gaara devia de estar aí a chegar.

Correu pelas escadas laterais, mas logo kuando estava a meio, caiu um aguaceiro mesmo em cheio. Parecia que era uma unica nuvem em cima dela.

Ino dá um salto e por sorte antes que os envelopes ficassem molhado, atirou-os pra dentro do edificio. Ela já nao teve a mesma sorte... Ficou completamente molhada. Ao atirar os envelopes tinha caído no chao por isso levantou-se e sacudiu-se mesmo nao tendo muita eficácia por estar encharcada. Mas Ino não eh conhecida por desistir fácil. Por isso, levantou a cabeça e entrou no edificio indo apanhar os envelopes. O que ela nao contava era que os alguns dos envelopes tinham acertado em cheio na cara do... Kazekage da areia... Gaara.

Temari estava do lado dele.

Temari: Bem eh uma maneira original de entregar a papelada a horas.

Gaara apanha o envelope k tinha ficado preso no seu cachecol (aquela coisa branca que ele tem ao pescoço) e olha pra Ino com aqueles olhos delineados de preto pernetrantes.

Ino: Oh peço imensa desculpa... nao queria... eu... bem... a chuva...

Gaara: Por favor, Ino, vem ao meu gabinete.

Temari: Ah pois... O Gaara tem agora um gabinete aqui em Konoha. Como tem ficado cá durante muitos dias...

Ino: percebo... mas será mesmo necessario?... os papeis tao entregues e eu...

Gaara: Ino, agora.

Gaara nao tava pra brincadeiras. Ele queria falar com ela era isso k se devia fazer.

Temari: uhh alguem esta tramado... lalala - Temari divertia-se com isto tudo.

Gaara: Temari. Uma boa ideia era ires visitar o Neji, a ver se me deixas em paz.

Temari: Gaara!!!!!!! - e saí directa às escadas laterais.

Ino riu-se. Temari tinha sido posta de parte pelo irmao sem dó nem piedade... claro. Típico dele.

Gaara: Vamos.

Ino seguiu-o até à ala leste do grande edificio do fogo, com a papelada na mao. Entrou numa porta que tinha uma janela por detras da secretária, alguns livros nas paredes laterais... bem resumidamente, um escritorio mais pequeno identico ao de Tsunade.

Mas ainda um bom escritorio. Estava extremamente limpo e arrumado. Gaara colocou o envelope que tinha colidido consigo na entrada em cima da mesa e depois olhou pra Ino.

Ino estava completamente enfeitiçada pelo jovem kazekage. Este tinha uma maneira de olhar penetrante que a deixava nervosa... mas era uma qualidade que ela adorava. Mas nunca o tinha dito na cara dele nao eh?

Gaara: Deduzo que esses envelopes sejam pra mim?

Ino: Ah sim sao.

Ela entrega-os nas maos dele. Ela ainda tocou numa mao dele o que a fez estremecer. Pra um homem que se mostrava tao frio tinha as maos quentes.

Gaara: Agora preciso de saber exactamente o atraso destes documentos.

Ino despertou. Atraso???? o que ele queria dizer com atraso?? Mata-se a trabalhar pra conseguir tratar de tudo a tempo!! E eh assim que lhe eh retribuido? Ino passou-se. Estava farta daquele miudo frio e insensivel. Porem atraente...

Sim, ela já tinha sido confrontada com aqueles olhos antes, que a tinha acusado de atraso... novamente. Sempre que ela chegava com a papelada dirigida a ele, estava sempre atrasada. Nao aguentava mais. Por isso explodiu.

Ino: Atraso? Más tas doido? passei 2s noites sem dormir para ter a papelada toda a tempo, e tu falas me em atraso????

Gaara: sim atraso. eu cheguei aki á 2s horas e tu n estavas cá... sabes k odeio esperar pelas pessoas Ino.

Ino: mas a mim disseram para vir entregar depois de almoço, e assim fiz! n podes dizer k me atrasei! n é verdade!

Gaara: isso depende da hora de almoço de cada um.

Ino: bem, se tu almoças ás 11 da manha, isso é lá contigo!

Gaara: n me levantas a voz, sabes com quem é k estás a falar?

Ino: com 1 imbecil k me adora fazer a vida negra!

Gaara: estás-te a esticar...

Ino: n, tu é k te estás a esticar, e agora vais me ouvir! eu estou farta k me digas sempre k estou atrasada e k me rebaixes! deves pensar k tem k ser tudo como tu qeres! Lá pk és kazekage n ker dizer k tenhas o direito de tratar os outros assim Gaara!!

Gaara: estás-me a irritar, miuda...

Ino: provavelmente nao tanto como tu me irritas!

Ino e Gaara estavam agora mt proximos, e ja sentiam as suas respiraçoes a misturar se. Ino ja começava a ficar efeitiçada por aqueles olhos penetrantes, e Gaara tb n estava a conseguir fikar indiferente aos encantos da konoichi.

Gaara: nao axas q te estás a aproximar demais...?- sussurou.

Ino: eu...? foste tu k te aproximaste...

Gaara: ...a sério?...

Ino: sim...

Gaara ja não estava a conseguir pensar com clareza... os olhos azuis da konoichi começavam a enfeitiça-lo...

Lentamente as suas cabeças aproximaram se e os seus lábios tokaram se. ao principio foi 1 bjo timido ms logo se intensificou quando Ino entreabriu os lábios para deixar q a lingua de Gaara passasse. A konoichi pos os braços á volta do pescoço dele e deixaram se estas assim, por 2 bom bokado a disfrutar do bjo.

Ino: _ms o ke k eu estou a fazer... n, espera, isto é bom..._

Gaara: _esta miuda irritante... mas por + k ela me irrite... tenho k admitir k beija bem.- _mas logo caiu na realidade e afastou-se empurrando Ino com violência, k esta até caiu no xão.- olha aki garota! qem pensas k és?????

Ino: ouch! escusavas de ser tão bruto! e foste tu k me beijaste! – ela levanta-se sacudindo a roupa.

Gaara: eu? eu nunka te beijaria na minha vida! tu irritas-me!

Ino: é? nao foi isso k pareceu.

Gaara: ai... olha pah, sai mas é daqui! a nossa conversa acabou, para a proxima nao kero atrasos percebeste bem?

Ino: Optimo! ja estava mesmo de saída! e esteja descansado kazekage sama, nao voltará a axontecer.- disse saindo e batendo a porta kom força.

Gaara sentou-se na sua kadeira atras de secretária. Quem é k aquela miúda pensava k era?

Abriu os envelopes para ver se pelo menos as koisas estavam bem feitas, e tinha k admitir k pelo menos Ino era competente.

Do outro lado da porta, estava Ino encostada. Mas o que acabava de se passar ali?? Tinha acabado de beijar o Kazekage… bem, ele beijou-a… beijaram-se. Ela não podia acreditar.

Correu dali pra fora, saiu do edifício da Hokage e foi-se sentar perto da cara de pedra da 5a. Ficou lá durante muito tempo, olhando pró pôr-do-sol. Que bonito que era… mas todos os seus pensamentos estava retidos no kazekage e no seu beijo… boa.

Ino: -suspiro- o que vou fazer com aquele… ruivo?

---...----...----...----...---...-----...----...---...----...-----...----...----...---

Haseo estava a ir em direcção do escritório da Tsunade. Tinha k lhe contar de 1a vez por todas a sua relação com a Anko. N podia continuar a esconder se +, iria fikar com ela nem k tivesse de abandonar o seu trabalho na Anbu.

Xegou ao edifício do fogo e subiu as escadas para ir ter ao escritório da hokage. Perguntava se kual seria a reacção dela.

Quando lá xegou bateu á porta e depois de Tsunade o ter deixado entrar sentou se numa cadeira á frente da secretária.

Tsunade estava sentada na sua cadeira com 1a garrafa de sake á frente e kom a cabeça nas nuvens k quase nem deu pela sua presença. Haseo perguntava-se se ela tinha dado por o mandar entrar.

Sem mts rodeios Haseo abordou o assunto.

Haseo: Hokage sama, eu e a Anko apaixonamo-nos e queremos fikar juntos! E eu n vou desistir dela mesmo k tenha de abandonar o meu lugar na Anbu.

Tsunade: ah... pois... sim, claro, claro!- disse sem pensar mt bem no k estava a dizer- fikem juntos, sim...

Haseo: a sério? Ms a Tsunade sama disse... n preciso de abandonar a Anbu?

Tsunade: nao, nao precisas... sejam mt felizes os 2.- pegou na garrafa de sake, encheu o copo e levou-o à boka, e Haseo perguntou-se se ela já n estaria com alguns kopos a mais.

Haseo: Arigatou gozaimasu Tsunade sama! Arigatou!- e sem mais demoras saiu do escritório e foi a correr a kasa da Anko contar lhe as novidades. Finalmente podiam fikar juntos sem ter de se esconder.

Dirigiu-se apressadamente à orla da floresta proibida. Lá estava Anko, acariciando uma "pequena" constrictor (Sah: prós incultos - cobra), absorta na tarefa.

Ele espera um pouco porque sabe que as cobras nao tao habituadas à presença dele. (Sah: Ninguem diria, com tantas visitas... Say: Sah-chan!!! u.u' Sah: ke? n disse nda de errado!!!)

Anko da conta da presença do ANBU, e manda a cobra gentilmente embora. Quando o animal já se distenciava, Haseo aproximou-se de Anko, com um sorriso sério na cara. Ela quando o vê, sorri, mas depois de ver a cara séria dele, fica preocupada.

Anko: Que se passa?

Haseo: Estive com a minha irmã... ela nao anda muito bem, anda distante, e nervosa. E tivemos a nossa primeira discussao em 17 anos...

Anko: Oh, lamento muito...

Haseo: ... e fui falar cm a Hokage...

Anko: E entao???? Conta-me, deixa lá entao!!!

Haseo tinha a cara fechada. Anko pensou o pior...

Anko: Oh Haseo... nós vamos ultrapassar isto... Nós vamos fikar juntos! Ela nao pode nos separar!!!

Haseo: Ela deixou-me ficar contigo.. - Haseo sorriu. Estava contente, mas ficaria mais se a irmã nao ocupasse mais de metade do seu pensamento.

Anko: Vais ver, vamos dar cabo daquela mamalhuda juntos e... pera. - Anko reflectiu. Tsunade tinha dito que sim. Isso era... bom!

Anko atirou-se aos braços de Haseo, perdida de felicidade e apanhando Haseo desprevenido. Beijou, abraçou e apertou-o rindo. Ele também ria mas... Nao era a mesma coisa...

Ela reparou nessa situaçao e parou. Tornou-se séria. Depois disse:

Anko: Haseo, nao te preocupes. Saiko eh crescida, sabe tomar conta de si. E se confia plenamente em ti, mais tarde ou mais cedo irá contar-te.

Haseo: Sim, tens razao... desculpa se te pareço distante.

Anko: Nao ha problema mas agora... - Anko lambeu os lábios e lançou o seu olhar sedutor que tinha apaixonado Haseo. - ... podemos celebrar??

Haseo: Claro... - Haseo lançou um sorriso maroto e beijou Anko. Depois dirigiram-se pra torre da floresta, comemorar.

---...----...----...----...---...-----...----...---...----...-----...----...----...---

Do outro lado da vila da folha, estavam dois shinobis... Sasuke e Naruto, cada um em suas casas, sozinhos. Cada um fazia revisao das suas missoes finais, que os ajudaria a tornarem-se ANBU's. Já faltava pouco pras provas de admissão e Naruto nao se sentia preparado nem um bocadinho. Pelo contrário, Sasuke estava quase pronto nas suas revisões. E claro, achava que iria ser logo escolhido por isso nao estava nervoso...

Tinha acabado de passar o ultimo papel de inscrição. _Nem sei como eh que Ino consegue aguentar isto, todos os dias... _

Sentou-se no sofá, a beber um chá. Olhava para a janela que deixava entrar os ultimos raios de sol do dia. E depois pensou na ultima pessoa que pensaria na sua vida.

Naruto.

Porque eh que ele estava retido na sua mente? Porque eh que a imagem dele bebendo agua nao saía da sua cabeça???

Acabou o seu chá. Levantou-se e quando estava para lavar a chávena, um grande "KUSO" se ouviu. Um praguejo da casa do lado, da casa de...

Sasuke: Naruto!

Sasuke largou a chávena, partindo-a dentro do lava loiças. Nao queria saber. Tinha acontecido alguma coisa a Naruto e ele estava preocupado. Corre pra porta, escancarando-a de tal modo que bate na parede com um grande estrondo.

(Say: BOUUUUM [som da porta Sah: u-u deixa-me adivinhar... centopeia? Say: exacto n.n)

E sem aviso prévio, dá um pontapé na porta de casa de Naruto, que a faz cair partindo-a ao meio. (vejam lá a força do rapaz!!! xD) Naruto estava sentado na sua secretária, com um lenço branco na cabeça que dizia "BELIEVE IT!", um monte de papelada à sua frente, com uma camisa vermelha desbotada ah frente, a olhar pra cara de Sasuke incrédulo.

Sasuke estava em posiçao de combate, mas quando vê Naruto a olhar pra ele daquela maneira, fica um pouco encabulado. A mini casa de Naruto estava instacta, mais arrumada do que o habitual e... uma porta estragada.

Sasuke sacode as suas roupas.

Sasuke: Devias trazer alguem pra tratar desta porta. Partiu-se com um baque. - diz com serenidade na voz.

Naruto continuava incrédulo. Como ele poderia dizer uma coisa dessas?

Naruto: Sasuke, TU chegaste aqui aos pontapés e aos murros... por nda! E vais ser tu que vais concertar essa porta, nao vo chamar ninguem.

Naruto volta aos seus "estudos" e "observaçoes". Aqueles relatórios eram mais dificeis do que ele esperava... se calhar era melhor pedir a Hinata pra que desse uma vista de olhos e o ajudasse... Nao! Tinha de fazer aquilo sozinho! Gritou "BELIEVE IT" e começou a escrever.

Sasuke tentava erguer a porta novamente. Precisava de cola. Tentou juntar as duas metades pra ver se nao faltava nda mas deixa-as cair novamente no chao quando Naruto gritou.

Sasuke: Foi por causa de gritos como esse que eu pensei que estavas a ser esventrado ou assim... Kuso, deixei cair a porta outra vez!!! Naruto, onde está a cola?

Ele nao levantou os olhos do trabalho dele. Apontou pra uma parede vazia e murmurou qualquer coisa que Sasuke nao percebeu. Ou seja, Naruto nao tinha cola em casa.

Sasuke: Boa tenho de fazer isto com as minhas maos e o meu chakra nao eh? Gastar pra coisas insignificantes de pessoas insignificantes... - Sasuke tentava picar Naruto mas sem sussesso. Naruto nao ouviu a boca por isso disse:

Naruto: Sim, Sasuke, claro...

Sasuke ficou intrigado com tanta concentraçao. Depois de colar a porta com um pouco do seu chakra e colocado-a no seu sitio, meteu-se discretamente atrás de Naruto, curioso com que o shinobi estava a fazer. Estava a tentar fazer o seu curriculum vitae, ou seja, a quantidade de papelada que ele tinha ah frente correspondia a todas as missoes que ele tinha concluido, e ele estava a passar um mau bocado pois nao sabia por onde começar... Ou mesmo por onde pegar.

Sasuke: Já percebi porque a casa ta tao limpa. O centro da desarrumaçao está aqui!! - ria ele. De certa forma tinha razao. A secretária de Naruto parecia uma 3a guerra mundial!!!

Naruto: Se eh pa gozares, podes sair. Agora podias era dar-me uma ajuda...?

Sasuke reflectiu. Ia-se embora e gozava com ele durante uma semana ou ajudá-lo-ia e gozar com ele (pk precisou da ajuda do Sasuke) uma vida inteira? Claro que ele escolheu a 2a opçao.

Sasuke: Ok eu ajudo-te. Bom onde está a nossa primeira luta? Aquela com o Zabuza?

Naruto acendeu.

Naruto: Espera eu sei onde essa tá!!!! Ahmmm... Sabia n-n'

Sasuke: Isto vai ser uma loooonga noite u-ú...

---...----...----...----...---...-----...----...---...----...-----...----...----...---

**Tadaaaaaaa... fim do cap 6! uff tentei tirar os mais erros possiveis! Orgulhosa, Uchiha Gih? eu tou **

**xD bom... desculpem lá alguma coisa ta?? **

**ah pois ah Sah eh k devia ter fechado o cap mas n teve tempo (ainda n consigui falar cm ela x.X ) por isso vao ter de me aturar! loool**

**tao va! uma reviewzita nao? a dizer k kerem mais? vao ter k kerer pk vamos continuar a escrever xD**

**Sayoonara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	7. Revelado

**Oi!!!!!!!! Daki Sah-Chan outra vez!!!! **

**A Sayurii-Chan ficou sem ideias (Say: Novamente… u.u) então eu voltei para dar 1****a**** mãosinha . **

**Sayurii-Chan: é, ms n te estiques k a fic é minha ã? U.U.**

**Sah-Chan: ta bem, ta bem... '**

**Bom, esperamos k gostem, e n se esqueçam de deixar 1****a**** review, pk faz 2s ficwriters mt felizes , e é sempre bom saber k o nosso trabalho é apreciado né...? XD**

**E Sem + demoras, a fic!!**

**Sayurii e Sah-Chan: Boa leituraaaa!!!!**

**Capitulo 7**

**----...------------------...------------------...-----------------**

A noite passou, e o dia tinha passado a correr. Kiba já estava à porta de casa de Hinata esperando que ela se preparasse para o encontro.

Desta vez não tinha trazido Akamaru, nao keria que ele atrapalhasse o encontro, já q ia levar Hinata para jantar nao queria k nada corresse mal.

Nunca tinha reparado tanto na konoichi, e agora q pensava q Hinata estava + madura, já nao era aquela menina envergonhada q era quando era criança, mas nao deixava de ser introvertida.

Perguntava-se se ela já teria perdido aquela paixoneta q sentia por Naruto. De alguma forma isso incomodava-o, nao sabia bem porquê mas achava que começava a sentir alguma koisa pela garota de olhos perolados.

Nao foi preciso esperar muito pois Hinata chegou 10 minutos depois acompanhada pelo primo.

Kiba sentiu 1 baque no coração. Hinata estava linda, vestia 1 leve vestido azul com 1 casaco branco pois o tempo estava 1 pouco frio, e umas sabrinas brancas nos pés.

Depois de se cumprimentarem, Neji olhou muito sério para Kiba.

Neji: quero q trates bem a minha prima. Parto-te a boca se alguma coisa de mal lhe acontecer, ouviste bem?

Hinata: Neji-nii-san!, nao sejas assim! Eu sei tomar conta de mim, nao é preciso estares com isso tudo.

Neji: vale sempre a pena avisar, nao é Kiba?

Kiba: sim, claro, deixa comigo, se depender de mim, nada de mal lhe irá acontecer.

Neji: é bom k sim.

Hinata: bom Kiba-kun, vamos?

Kiba: claro. sayonnara Neji, e nao te preocupes, a Hinata ta segura comigo –sorriso-.

Neji: sayonnara, tenham juízo!

Hinata: sayonnara Neji-nii-san!!!

Kiba e Hinata começaram a andar em direcção à praça. Kiba já tinha tudo planeado, 1o iriam dar 1 passeio pela praça, depois ele iria leva-la ao restaurante. No fim, iria leva-la para fora de Konoha para verem as estrelas. Iria ser uma noite espectacular e tinha a certeza que Hinata ia gostar.

Hinata: ano... Kiba-kun... o Akamaru n veio contigo?

Kiba: nao, ele ficou em casa desta vez, iria atrapalhar 1 pouco, e alem disso, n lhe faz mal fikar 1 dia ou 2 em casa.

Hinata: ah, sim... compreendo… além disso tem de tomar conta dos filhotes, não é?

Kiba: ahh… pois. Agora passa quase todo o dia a vê-los no canil da minha irmã. Ainda bem que ela aceitou aqueles cachorrinhos todos!

Hinata: Ah ainda bem que arranjou espaço pra eles! E , então onde vamos?

Kiba: vamos até à praça dar 1 passeio, ainda é cedo para jantar... mas se preferires podemos jantar já.

Hinata: nao nao, como tu quiseres n.n.

Quando chegaram Kiba sentou-se num banco 1 pouco distante das outras pessoas que se encontravam na praça, (Say: perverso?) e Hinata imitou-o (Say: e perversa!!! xD) (Sah: espera! Porque perversos? Say: duhh… um banco distante?? Sah: isso não quer dizer nada… u.u … tu é que és… perversa… Say: n.n)

A companhia de Kiba agradava-lhe imenso, e só pararam de conversar quando chegou a hora de ir jantar (Sah: pois tá claro, o rapaz fez reservas XD).

Levantaram-se do banco e começaram a andar. Algo fez Hinata olhar para trás, uma sombra. Mas como não viu ninguém, nao ligou muito e continuou a andar.

Kiba levou a garota ao mesmo restaurante onde Lee levou Sakura, o que surpreendeu 1 pouco Hinata. O restaurante era 1 pouco karo... será que Kiba teria dinheiro para pagar tudo? (Sah: fazem todos a mesma pergunta! Mas será k os shinobis são todos uma cambada de tesos? XD).

Hinata: ano, Kiba-kun... desculpa a pergunta mas tens dinheiro para pagar isto?

Kiba: que pergunta Hinata-san, claro que tenho, se não, não te trazia aqui não achas? -disse meio divertido.

Hinata: pois, tens razão ;P ..

Entraram para o restaurante e sentaram-se numa mesa. Pediram e ficaram a conversar enquanto esperavam pelo jantar.

Kiba: então... como vão as coisas? -disse numa tentativa de arranjar tema de conversa. - O que estás a achar?

Hinata: achar de quê?

Kiba: do encontro, o que havia de ser?

Hinata: ah, claro, sim, estou a gostar muito n.n, és 1a óptima companhia Kiba-kun-corou 1 pouco.

Kiba também corou - tu... tu também és 1a óptima companhia Hinata-san.

Hinata: e se... e se parássemos de nos tratar com sufixos? Chama-me só Hinata n.n.

Kiba: boa ideia, então chama me só Kiba n.n.

Hinata: nunca esperei que o Neji te desse uma condição daquelas... ele fica fulo quando me vê com algum rapaz...

Kiba: sim... eu também nao estava à espera.

Hinata: desculpa a reacção dele à pouco, não sei o que lhe deu...

Kiba: não faz mal, eu compreendo, ele só estava preocupado contigo.

Hinata: é... às vezes eu acho que ele se preocupa demais... trata-me como se eu fosse uma criança, como se eu já nao tivesse idade para tomar conta de mim, às vezes isso irrita-me, passa a vida a controlar-me...

Kiba: é teu primo Hinata, é normal que te queira proteger e que se preocupe contigo.

Hinata: mas não é normal que nao me deixe fazer nada por essa razão, acho que por vontade dele eu não saía de casa.

Kiba: ele é assim tão exagerado?

Hinata: nem sabes... eu nem sei como é que ele deixou que me convidasses para 1 encontro... provavelmente anda por aí a espiar-nos ou assim.

Kiba: nao acredito muito nisso... provavelmente já o teria, e tu também, notado.

Hinata: talvez...

Nesse momento o empregado trouxe o jantar para cada um. Ramen de porco para Hinata e ramen de frango para Kiba.

Comeram rápido enquanto conversavam sobre as vidas de cada um. Hinata nunca tinha reparado tanto em Kiba como naquele dia. De alguma forma começava a acha-lo cada vez mais interessante, nao sabia como nao tinha reparado nisso antes, tinham crescido juntos e eram da mesma equipa... se calhar era porque reparava demais em Naruto para reparar nas outras pessoas à sua volta... como tinha sido tola.

Quando acabaram, Kiba pagou a conta (sim, ele desembolsou ali 2s notas das grandes e pagou o jantar XD) e saíram para a rua. Mas Hinata sentiu algo a observá-los. Virou a cara e viu algo a espreitar numa esquina, e conheceu 1 par de olhos perolados que brilhavam à luz da lua e noutro instante se escondiam no escuro.

Hinata suspirou e sussurrou ao ouvido de Kiba: Neji seguiu-nos...

Kiba: como é que sabes?

Hinata: eu vi-o.

Kiba: hum... tive uma ideia, dá-me a mão Hinata.

Hinata deu-lhe a mão: o que vais fazer?

Kiba: já vais ver, quando eu disser 3, começas a correr ok?

Hinata: O.. ok.

Kiba: 1... 2... 3 corre!!- disse começando a correr de mão dada kom Hinata.

Neji que estava escondido nas sombras atras de uma esquina observando Hinata e Kiba, achou estranho o comportamento dos 2, e começou a correr também, tendo cuidado para que nao o vissem. Logo os perdeu de vista.

Neji: _kuso... fui notado... conseguiram despistar-me..._

Kiba e Hinata tinham-se escondido num escuro e estreito beco sem saída entre 2 prédios, bastante perto de Neji. Felizmente que ele continuou a correr, sem notá-los.

O beco era um pouco apertado para os dois, e aquela proximidade com a konoichi deixou Kiba pouco à vontade.

Kiba: foi por pouco - sussurrou.

Hinata: sim - disse rindo baixinho.

Estando cansados da corrida, respiravam muito fundo, arfando até. Como estavam meio colados, Kiba fica um pouco embaraçado com a sua situação: Hinata olhava pra fora do beco, vigiando. Respirava fundo, fazendo com que o seu peito roçasse com Kiba. Kiba olha pró peito dela, sem intenção. O grande decote fazia-o corar e respirar ainda mais dificilmente. Portanto, olhou pra Hinata nos olhos, olhando ela também pra ele sem entender o que se passava e voltou ao assunto.

Kiba: parece que tinhas razão. –tossiu e olhou pra rua-

Hinata encolhe os ombros: eu já esperava, é sempre assim...

Kiba: penso que aqui ele não nos encontra... meu, isto é um pouco apertado.

Hinata: sim... 1 pouco- disse corando. Aquela proximidade também a estava a deixar 1 bokado atrapalhada.

Kiba olhou Hinata nos olhos, e pela primeira vez, viu como aquelas pérolas o enfeitiçavam, não conseguia desviar o olhar daqueles belos orbes perolados. Hinata estava a dar com ele em maluco, ali naquele sitio apertado, ela encostada a ele, aqueles olhos que o encadeavam.

Hinata também não estava a conseguir resistir aos encantos de Kiba e corou violentamente quando este não lhe resistiu, e encostou os lábios aos seus.

Deixou se levar pelo beijo, pondo os braços timidamente à volta do pescoço do rapaz. Este por sua vez pôs as mãos na cintura da konoichi, enquanto as suas línguas exploravam a boca um do outro.

Voz: Hinata!

O casal logo se separou vendo Neji mesmo à sua frente, com uma cara furiosa pronto para espancar Kiba quando ele saísse dali.

Hinata: Neji-nii-san! O que estas aqui a fazer?

Kiba: Neji! Não é nada do que estás a pensar! N foi nada de mal!

Hinata: sim, nada de mal.

Neji: nada de mal? Vocês andam por aí aos beijos no meio da rua e ainda me dizes que não foi nada de mal?

Kiba: o que tem? Nem se quer estamos no meio da rua!

Neji: tem tudo! não quero que a minha prima ande praí aos beijos num beco escuro!! Anda Hinata, vamos para casa, o encontro acabou - disse puxando a prima para fora do beco.

Kiba: peraí Neji, não a podes levar assim!

Neji: é minha prima, e eu tenho o direito de a proteger.

Hinata: deixa Kiba... agente vê se depois... sayonnara.

Kiba: ja neh.

Depois de ficar a ver Hinata e Neji partir, Kiba caminhou em direcção a casa, pensando no k tinha acabado de acontecer. Nunca pensou ser capaz de fazer o que fez a Hinata. Tinha-a beijado daquela forma... claro apertados daquela forma ela nao podia fugir... será que ela queria fugir? ahhh ... mas ela beijou de novo, nao deu nenhum tapa...

Kiba esfregou a cabeça confuso...

Kiba: AAAHHH Neji!! Nem deste tempo pra saber se tinha gostado do beijo ou nao!!!!! ...

Parou. Tinha as mãos na cabeça despenteada, e olhou pra rua escura. Shikamaru estava ah frente dele com uma grande gota na cabeça e fechou os olhos.

Shikamaru: Ah... u.ú nem quero saber o que tu e o Neji andaram a fazer...

Kiba pensou: Eu e... ke??? AAAAAHHHHH NAAAAAAAAOOOOOO NAO EH ISSO QUE TÁS A PENSAR, NAO NAO!!!!!

Shikamaru: Eu nao penso nada, nao tenho nada a ver com a vossa vida... digo, com a tua vida.

Kiba: SHIKAMARU!!!! NAO ESTÁS A ENTENDER, SEU PROBLEMÁTICO.

Shikamaru: Boa, nao é a roubar as minhas frase que me vais conquistar sabes?

Kiba suspirou. Viu o olhar divertido de Shika e acalmou. Claro, ele tinha entendido que nao tinha feito nada com Neji. Ele acreditava logo nos seus amigos, e se eles diziam que não era porque nao. Mas o olhar desesperado de Kiba divertia-o muito. Mesmo que fosse muito barulhento... o que era um problema.

Shikamaru: Agora explica lá o que o Neji fez.

Foram-se deitar em um telhado a olhar prás estrelas. Kiba contou a sua historia daquela noite bem passada, omitindo a parte em que ficara embaraçado com o roçar da Hinata. Shikamaru suspirou.

Shikamaru: Que Neji complicado.

Kiba: Pois a quem o dizes... Mas... Eu acho que to a deixar de ficar indiferente a Hinata.

Shikamaru: Pois acredito.

Shika fecha os olhos, sentindo a brisa quente da noite. E pra sua suspeita, pensava em Tenten. Aquela rapariga tinha qualquer coisa de especial que o deliciava. Depois de a sua relaçao com Temari nao ter dado certo, Tenten despertou-lhe um certo interesse. Ultrapassou a indiferença que Neji tinha por ela, e partiu pra outras estaçoes. E foi parar ao porto de Shika sem saber. Suspirou alto o que fez Kiba olhar pra ele.

Kiba: E pelos vistos, nao sou o unico com problemas "problemáticos" com mulheres xD

Shika continuava com os olhos fechados mas esboçou um sorriso.

Shikamaru: E eu já te disse pra parares de me tentar conquistar roubando as minhas frase...

Kiba riu.

Depois, deitou-se ao lado de Shika, observando o céu estrelado.

----------...------------------------...----------------------------...

Na kasa das konoichis estava tudo calmo.

Ino tinha finalmente acabado de preencher todos os relatórios e estava a desfrutar da sua folga sentada no sofá a ver a sua serie preferida, Sakura lavava a louça do jantar pensando num certo shinobi de cabelos negros, Saiko passava a ferro com a cabeça perdida no mundo da lua e distante como de costume, e Tenten estava no kuarto a tratar de uns papeis.

Saiko pensava em Haseo e naquela discussão estúpida que tinham tido. O que teria acontecido se ele tivesse visto Itachi no seu kuarto? Nem queria pensar nisso, seria o seu fim, não suportaria que o seu irmão se chateasse com ela. Ele já tinha passado por muitos desde que os seus pais tinham morrido para que ela pudesse ser feliz, não podia desiludi-lo.

Quando acabou de passar a ultima camisola, decidiu ir dar uma volta pela vila, a noite estava agradável e não lhe apetecia nada ficar em casa sem nada pra fazer.

Pegou nas chaves, e dirigiu-se para a entrada para calçar as sandálias de ninja.

Saiko: vou sair.

Sakura: onde vais?

Saiko: vou dar uma volta por aí... não venho tarde. Xau.- disse saindo de casa.

Não sabia para onde ir, andava à toa. Apenas para onde as suas pernas a levassem, pois não queria estar em casa fechada. Apetecia-lhe estar na rua a olhar para as estrelas, onde ninguem lhe dizia o quanto ela estava estranha e como andava distante, e que não comia bem e que não tomava atenção a nada. Ninguem lhe perguntava o que ela tinha e ninguem lhe dizia que ela não estava bem. Era só isso que queria: estar sozinha sem ninguem a chatea-la e que não fizesse perguntas irritantes.

Quando deu por si estava quase à entrada da vila, mas não se importou. Continuou a andar e quando estava quase a sair o seu irmão apareceu, vindo do meio da floresta, de mão dada com Anko.

Haseo: olha a minha maninha. O que fazes por aqui a estas horas?

Saiko: olá Haseo, olá Anko-sensei .

Anko: olá Saiko .

Haseo: Anko, podes ir andando, que eu já vou ter contigo.

Anko: está bem, adeus Saiko, tem cuidado contigo.

Saiko: ja ne.- virou se para Haseo- o que se passa?

Haseo: já estás mais calma?

Saiko não respondeu.

Haseo: eu só estou preocupado contigo, mais nada. Só quero que estejas bem, e vejo que não estás, e entristece-me o facto de não confiares em mim para me contares o que se passa...

Saiko: eu estou bem.

Haseo: não, não estás. Se para ti, andar nervosa e distante é estar bem, tudo bem, mas para mim não estas Saiko.

Saiko: Haseo, eu não quero discutir contigo outra vez, por favor, vamos parar com esta conversa.

Haseo suspirou: esta bem, se assim queres... mas já sabes, eu estou aqui para te ouvir se me quiseres contar.

Saiko: ok...

Haseo: ja ne Saiko, vê lá, não te afastes muito daqui e vê se estas em casa cedo ã?

Saiko: sim paizinho... XD.

Haseo: hm... vamos lá ver.- deu 1 beijo na testa da irmã e foi ter com Anko.

Saiko continuou a andar até á floresta esperando não encontrar ninguem conhecido pelo caminho.

Chegou a uma pequena clareira, onde se sentou contra uma arvore olhando para as estrelas. Ficou assim durante muito tempo, até que sentiu uma presença.

Levantou-se ficando logo em alerta, e tirou uma kunai da bolsa que tinha presa na perna.

Ficou nakela posição durante 5 minutos e quando começava a achar que não devia ser nada, sentiu que algo lhe agarrava a cintura.

Virou a cabeça para trás e deu de caras com os olhos escarlates de Uchiha Itachi, que a olhavam intensamente.

Itachi: olá… - disse dando leves beijos no pescoço da konoichi.

Saiko: ah és tu...

Itachi: quem querias k fosse?

Saiko: Itachi, eu n acho que seja boa ideia estes encontros assim... e se alguém nos descobre? E se o meu irmão descobre? A ultima vez, apareceste no meu quarto e por sorte ele não nos apanhou.

Itachi: o que queres dizer? - Itachi larga-a, olhando pra ela.

Saiko: apenas... - virou-se de costas para Itachi- só estou a dizer que encontros destes, na floresta e no meu quarto são muito arriscados, alguém pode ver-nos.

Itachi: Mas pensas que eu me tornei um membro da Akatsuki por nada? - Itachi olhou-a com desdém.

Saiko virou-se pra ele: Nao... nao, nao foi isso que eu... bem... - Saiko tinha que admitir. Tinha medo dele.

Itachi: Tu nao estás preocupada com os outros.

Saiko: ahh... nao? eu... bem... - Saiko, começou a dar passos pra trás.

Itachi: Tu tens medo de mim.

Ele tinha-se esgueirado para trás dela, colocando a sua boca ao ouvido dela. Ela nao se podia mexer, parecia presa e nem respirar conseguia. Tinha muito medo.

Itachi murmurou: Mas nao precisas de ter medo de mim, porque de ti...

Ele abraçou-a por trás, colocando as mãos por debaixo da camisola, e subindo-as, apalpava-lhe o corpo com doçura e carinho.

Itachi: ... apenas quero a tua alma.

Saiko desprendeu-se do feitiço que a segurava, e substituido os pensamentos de medo e tristeza, veio o de paixão selvagem. Virou-se pra Itachi, apanhando-o de surpresa (Say: o que eh muitooooooo dificil), beija-o furtivamente, possessa pela sensualidade dele. Ela agarrou-se a ele de tal forma, que ele próprio se sentia possuído. Pegou nas pernas dela, colocando-as ah volta da sua cintura e andou com ela como uma macaca pendurada. Atiraram-se contra uma arvore, mas a dor que queria sentir-se, era substituida logo pelo prazer de ambos. Itachi beijava e lambia o corpo de Saiko, deixando-a excitada. Ela tenta-se concentrar, com medo com alguem os visse.

Saiko: Itachi... nao... espera... alguem...

Itachi nao a ouvia. Desceu até à cintura dela, levantando-lhe a saia e baixando-lhe as cuecas. Colocou a sua lingua no lugar mais sensivel de Saiko, lambendo-o de tal forma que ela nao podia falar, só deixou escapar um pequeno grito. Colocou uma mao ah frente da boca, pra que nao gritasse ou chamasse a atençao de alguem.

Itachi subiu novamente pra ver a reaçao dela. Ela estava ofegante, mas continuava com a mao ah frente da boca.

Itachi: Ninguem vem... descansa.

Ele voltou a descer...e Saiko soltou um pequeno grito por debaixo da mao.

O que fizeram a seguir, já é conhecimento de todos.

-------------...------------------...---------------

Às portas de Konoha:

NDNIN (Ninja Desconhecido que Nao Interessa a Ninguem): Ei ouviste aquilo?

NDNIN-2: Aquilo o que?

NDNIN: Meu, qualquer coisa abafada...

NDNIN-2: Eu nao!!! Meu, nao bebes mais antes de ir pó serviço.

NDNIN: Podes crer.

-------------...------------------...---------------

Os dois ninjas começaram-se a rir.

Sakura estava na cozinha a fazer 1 bolo, já era tarde mas não tinha sono, por isso decidiu dedicar se á culinária.

Continuava a pensar em Rock Lee. Não conseguia evitar, por + que tentasse pensar noutra coisa os seus pensamentos iam sempre parar a ele.

Ding Dong(Sah: o que é?, o que é? Sayurii: centopeia!!!!!!!!! Sah: não baka, é o barulho da campainha... Sayurii: e isso é o quê? - -" Sah: ah exacto... XD)

Sakura saiu dos seus devaneios e foi abrir a porta congelou kdo viu Lee á sua frente.

Sakura: o... olá Lee... n.n.

Lee: olá Sakura, desculpa vir incomodar te a esta hora mas é que tava a passar por aqui e resolvi vir dizer olá. já tavas a dormir?

Sakura: tu não incomodas Lee, não, não tenho sono, por isso decidi vir fazer 1 bolo, queres entrar?

Lee: pode ser, se não te importares.

Sakura: claro que não, entra.

Lee: já estão todas a dormir?

Sakura: a Ino e a Tenten sim, a Saiko foi dar uma volta e ainda não voltou.

Lee: ah... ta bem... hum... Sakura, acerca daquela noite... eu tive a pensar no...

Sakura: no...- Sakura já sabia onde Lee queria chegar ms ver a cara de atrapalhação dele metia piada.

Lee: no beijo... Sakura, aquele beijo significou muito para mim sabes- disse de uma vez só- e... eu queria saber se...- mas Lee não conseguiu acabar a frase, pois Sakura aproximou se dele furtivamente e os seus lábios tocaram nos dela.

Começou por ser um beijo tímido, mas logo se intensificou quando Lee pôs as braços á volta da cintura da garota para a chegar para si. Sakura pôs os braços á volta do pescoço do rapaz e entreabriu os lábios para deixar que a fogosa língua de Lee explorasse a sua boka.

Sem interromper o beijo, foram andando até á sala e caíram no do sofá, mas Lee interrompeu.

Lee: peraí, e se alguma delas se levanta?

Sakura: não te preocupes, tá tudo a dormir.

Lee: e se a Saiko chega?

Sakura: nós vamos ouvi la chegar.- e sem + demoras Lee tomou os lábios da konoichi.

Sakura não queria acreditar, ainda á bem pouco tempo andava por aí a chorar pelos cantos por causa de Sasuke, e agora estava ali com Lee, que por acaso até beijava bastante bem, e era bastante atraente, ms estava sempre ocupada a pensar no Uchiha que nunca reparava em + ninguém.

E Lee... Bem, á muito tempo que esperava por aquele momento, mas nunca pensou que alguma vez ele se iria realizar, pois Sakura só pensava em Sasuke. e agora ali estava ele, com ela. Não podia estar mais feliz, não queria que aquele momento terminasse, queria que durasse para sempre.

Voz: Sakura inda tás acordada? Ups... desculpem...

Lee e Sakura separaram se logo, muito embaraçados, e deram de caras com Tenten, que tinha acordado para ir buscar 1 copo de leite.

Sakura: Tenten... a... o Lee, tava a passar por aqui, e decidiu vir dizer olá n.n".

Lee: olá n.n".

Tenten: olá!! a... pois... eu vou para a cama... a Saiko ainda não voltou?

Sakura: não, mas não deve demorar.

Tenten: ok, então... boa noite n.n!

Lee: boa noite.

Sakura: Sayonara!!- suspirou.

Lee: bom... penso que é melhor eu ir embora...

Sakura: pois...

Lee levantou se e dirigiu se á porta. Sakura imitou o e abriu a porta.

Lee: vemo-nos amanha?

Sakura: claro n.n.

Lee: óptimo, então até amanha, dorme bem.

Sakura: já ne.

Lee deu um leve beijo de boa noite nos lábios da garota e foi se embora.

Sakura ficou a velo partir pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer, e em como ia explicar a Tenten td o que ela tinha visto. Mas o sono começou a chegar e quando as pálpebras já começavam a pesar foi se deitar ainda a pensar no shinobi de cabelos negros.

-------------...------------------...---------------

(ANTES DE ANOITECER, MAIS OU MENOS NO MEIO DA TARDE)

Sasuke e Naruto ainda estavam ah frente da papelada. Estavam finalmente, no fim. Naruto já dormitava mas Sasuke acordava-o sempre, empurrando-o da cadeira. Isto fazia o loiro resmungar, chamava-o de Sasuke-teme, o que merecia outro empurrão. Mas entretando a Natureza chama. Sasuke levanta-se e vai ah casa de banho. Tinha sono também, mas nao o demostrava. Sentou-se ah beira da banheira e dormitou um pouco. Era desconfortável mas depois de 10 anos de treinamento, até debaixo de um carro (Sah: Say, os carros aqui nao existem... Say: Sim eu sei, era só pa perceberem que dormia em qualquer lado. Sah: entao, mas porque um carro? Say: Bem, estava pensar em debaixo de um boi, mas isso era um pouco estranho, não? Sah: ahh n.n') conseguia dormir.

Tinha passado uma horinha desde que foi ah casa de banho. Acordou porque finalmente o seu equilibrio tinha cedido e caiu pra dentro da banheira.

Sasuke: Itai!! O que eu estou a fazer aqui? Nao me digam que adormeci aqui! (Sah: ok eu nao digo, mas posso violar-te???? i-i pliz? Sasuke: nao ò.ó Say: u.ú esta e a obcessao plos Uchihas... )

Levantou-se esfregando as costas que lhe doiam. Abriu a porta e deparou com Naruto, com a cabeça apoiada nos braços, dormindo. Devia ter adormecido como ele, nem deve ter estranhado a sua demora... Sasuke encontrou-se ah porta da casa de banho olhando para o tronco curvado nu de Naruto, com a cabeça loira em cima da secretária (Sah: e a secretária eh boa? Say: Sah... u.ú Sah: o que é??? só kria saber se era resistente!!!). Deparou-se a observar aquelas costas bem constituídas do shinobi, com algumas cicatrizes que nao eram repulsivas...

Sasuke aproximou-se do loiro e passou com os seus dedos pelas feridas fechadas, relembrando que alguns, feitos por ele próprio, quando se transformava na Kyuubi, outras por adversários que o apanhavam desprevenido... Ele sabia que a raposa dentro do rapaz acelarava a reconstiruiçao das células, mas por vezes deixava marvas... Aquelas marcas nao eram com relevo, apenas pequenas mudanças de cor que se notava quando o sol batia directamente nas suas costas... como estava a acontecer agora...

Sasuke deu por si, colocando a sua mao por inteira nas costas de Naruto, acariciando desde o pescoço, até quase ao fundo das costas. Sentiu o shinobi mexer-se e afastou-se, dando um passo pra trás. Viu Naruto levantar a cabeça, e pediu a Kami pra que ele nao tivesse sentido nada. (Sah: Kami? o.O Say: oh inculta... Kami eh o deus deles... tipo nos dizemos Deus, eles dizem Kami... Sah: ah... eu sabia!!! Say: Pois tá bem...)

Naruto: Hum... Sasuke...

Naruto encostou-se à cadeira, colocando a vabeça encostada a ela, voltando a fechar os olhos, e a adormecer com a boca aberta.

Sasuke sorriu e suspirou. Aquele Naruto... Deixava-o doido...

O dia estava quente. Demasiado quente. Por isso é que Naruto tinha tirado aquele casaco laranja de cima dele. A t-shirt preta que custuma estar por baixo também tinha sido retirada. A unica coisa que restava era o colar que Tsunade lhe tinha dado.

Sasuke abanou a cabeça. _Kso, nao devia estar a pensar em coisas dessas... Mas..._

Começou a transpirar. A camisa que ele vestia começava a fikar demasiado húmida com o seu suór, por isso tirou-a também (Momento Camera Lenta: Sah e Say babando) Atirou-a pra cima do sofá e foi até à janela. Empoleirou-se com os antebraços na janela e olhou para o céu azulado sem nuvens.

Olhou pra dentro de casa novamente, vendo o Uzumaki a dormir profundamente, com a boca aberta, aqueles lábios suculentos escancarados, as pestanas docemente fechadas, um pingo salgado de suor escorrendo pela cara devagar...

Voz: Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!

Sasuke acordou, ía caindo da janela. Alguém tinha-o feito acordar do seu transe e quase o tinha feito cair. Olhou desorientado pela janela para a rua cheia de pessoas que também tinham parado com aquele grito.

Sasuke: INO!!!!! O que está fazendo aqui??? E porque gritaste dessa maneira? Tás à espera que caia??? Ò.Ó

Ino: Ohh nao nao Sasuke o. Estava só a passar por aqui, já estava farta de tar em casa a ver tv... Quando te vi... Nu... Na varanda do Naruto... Atão voces já foram ao cu um do outro ou ainda nao??

Parecia que toda a cidade tinha parado pra ver aquilo. Comerciantes que tinham os seus produtos nas maos deixavam cair tudo na rua, paralizados; casais de velhotes olhavam reprovadores para os dois ninjas; mães tapavam as orelhas aos filhos e lançavam olhares ameaçadores a Sasuke, que neste momento estava mais vermelho que um tomate. E com uma intençao de matar Ino, nunca antes vista.

Sasuke: Mas tu tás doida miuda???? Saí daqui antes que te atire uma kunai!!!!

Ino: Pronto pronto... Nao era pra ficares assim!!!! Mas olha! Lembra-te de usar preservativo ou geleia pra nao aleijares o rapaz, ok???

Sasuke: INO DESAPARECE!!!!!!!!

Ino já se tinha posto a milhas quando Sasuke activava o Sharingan. Se ele a tivesse apanhado tinha-a torturado.

Mas o problema era se Naruto tivesse ouvido alguma coisa. Virou-se pra ver o loiro ainda na cadeira, na mesma posiçao, como se nao tivesse ouvido nada. Sasuke suspirou de alívio, vendo-o ainda coma boca aberta. Sasuke ficou enfeitiçado pela respiraçao de Naruto. Queria sentir o ar a sair de dentro da boca dele.

O que Ino tinha dito, já nao era importante. O que os seus vizinhos achavam já nao era importante. E num impulso enlouquecedor, Sasuke debruçou-se em Naruto e preencheu a boca do loiro com a sua própria lingua. Quando sentiu Naruto respondendo ao beijo, aprofundou-o um pouco mais. Apertou a cabeça do loiro contra si e nao o sentiu a debater-se. Isso só ía acontecer um pouco mais tarde, depois de uns bons 3 minutos acariciando a lingua um do outro.

Naruto afastou Sasuke num empurrao, empurrando-se a si proprio e atirando a cadeira um pouco pra longe. Estava ofegante e olhava pra Sasuke admirado. Sasuke por sua vez limpava um pouco da saliva de Naruto que tinha escapado pela sua própria cara.

Naruto: Sasuke... tu... estás... o que tu... bolas O QUE É QUE TU FIZESTE?????

Sasuke olhava pra ele com a expressao de sempre. "whatever" parecia dizer. Mas nao diss nada. Apenas olhou para o Uzumaki e suspirou.

Sasuke: Beijei-te. Nao é nada de mais.

Naruto: Nada de... mas... tu enlouqueceste???

Sasuke: Nao sei o que tens. Tu respondeste ao beijo.

Naruto: Eu... bom eu... nao respondi nada!!! pensei que...

Sasuke: Fosse outra pessoa? Nao me parece. Tu sabias bem que era eu. Nao te debateste, nao disseste nada. Apenas respondeste.

Naruto: Ah... eu... mas...

Sasuke: Naruto. Eu nao sao gay... Nunca fui, nao tenho intençoes de ser. Apenas me sinto atraído por ti. Tu és especial, só me interesso por pessoas mais fortes ou iguais a mim. Tu foste sempre aquele que nao desististe de mim, quando me fui embora. Nao te esqueceste de mim, nem por um minuto. Eu admiro isso... e respeito isso. Eu sei, Naruto, tu estás a pensar que também nao és gay. Eu sei que não és. Desde pequeno que tens uma queda pela Sakura... odeio dizer-te isto mas ela está com Lee (Say: bem as noticias correm depressa). Naruto... eu gosto de ti. Quero estar contigo, sentir-te do meu lado. Sei que tu sentes o mesmo e...

Sasuke olhou pra Naruto pra ver a sua reaçao. Olhava para o chão. Parecia que estava magoado.

Sasuke: Nao era minha intençao perturbar-te. Apenas quis dizer-te a verdade...

Sasuke dirigiu-se ao sofá para ir buscar a sua camisa.

Sasuke: Já acabamos a papelada. Já nao tenho nda a fazer aqui.

Ele dirige-se à porta recém-concertada e abre-a. Antes de se ir embora pra sua casa que fica mesmo ao lado, olha novamente para Naruto. Tinha-se virado de costas pra porta, e empoleirando-se no seu sofá. Tinha a cabeça virada para a sua janela, onde deixava entrar o sol forte, enchendo a sala de luz. Sasuke suspira e fecha a porta. Fica ainda um pouco a pensar no que tinha feito à frente da porta de Naruto. Agora achava que Naruto nunca mais iria falar com ele. _Devia ter ficado à espera da reaçao dele... _diz baixinho.

Depois dirige-se pra sua casa, preparar um bom duche frio. Debaixo de água começa-se a rir.

Sasuke: Aquela Ino...

-------------...------------------...---------------

F**IM DO CAP 7!!!!!!!!!!!!11**

**yep yep ta msm giro este cap lol **

**pra todos akeles k tem seguido a nossa fic, muito, mas muito obrigada (msm contando cm os erros ortograficos) mas prontos... xDxD**

**brigada plos hits! e plas reviews!!! continuem assim eh pra vcs k nos escrevemos!!! **

**Sah: mas sabes continuo a pensar naquilo dos carros... ha walkie-talkies e nao ha carros????? **

**Sim Sah, depois falamos sobre isso xD**

**va gente... fikem bem **

**beijos pra todos **

**Sah: BEIJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

**Say e Sah: Sayoonara minna:D**


	8. Será que? Nao!

**Konnichiwa!!!!**

**Bom, e aqui estamos nós outra vez, com mais um capitulo!!!! Esperamos que gostem n.n.**

**Sah: Sayurii... acerca daquilo dos carros... estive a pensar...**

**Say: sim Sah, vamos deixar isso para outra hora, porque há pessoas que querem ler... n.n''.**

**Sah: é, mas sabes eu...**

**Say: cala-te! E vamos mas é á fic!**

**Sah: ok, ok... gomen ne...**

**Bom, e aqui ta a fic!!!**

**Say e Sah: boa leituraaaa!!!!! n.n**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jiraya estava na sua casa sentado no sofá a olhar para o nada, apenas perdido nos devaneios da sua mente perversa, mas ultimamente esses devaneios iam sempre parar a uma pessoa- Tsunade - e isso começava a deixa-lo meio constrangido.

Já não bastava andar a vela em tudo quanto era sitio, quanto mais agora andar constantemente a pensar nela, quando podia estar a pensar na filha do vendedor de peixe que até era bem bonita, e mais nova até.

Jiraya não percebia... e depois aquele beijo... não sabia o que lhe tinha dado, bem, ele até sabia, pensava que aquilo seria outra alucinação... mas mesmo assim... Tsunade iria deixar de lhe falar? Será que devia ir ter com ela e pedir lhe desculpa? Qual seria a reacção dela?

Já farto de estar para ali sem fazer nada e a rebentar de frustração, decidiu ir ao escritório da hokage. Pelo menos ela iria ouvir o que ele tinha para dizer, que ainda iria inventar pelo caminho, e se não gosta se... bem, isso era uma coisa em que ainda tinha de pensar.

Saiu de casa, pensando no que iria dizer a Tsunade, tentando arranjar uma desculpa convincente para o seu comportamento, o que não iria ser fácil... nunca tinha tido muito jeito para elaborar "discursos", e o facto de este ser para Tsunade dificultava um pouco a situação.

Finalmente, já com um bom pedido de desculpas na cabeça, chegou ao edifício do fogo, e dirigiu se ao escritório da hokage. Esperava que ela não fizesse uma cena quando o vise lá.

Já á porta do escritório, bateu á porta e logo Tsunade o mandou entrar.

Tsunade estava atrás da sua secretária a carimbar uns papeis, enquanto dava pequenos goles numa garrafa de sake, quase nem dando pela presença de Jiraya de tão concentrada que estava, e só notou que ele la estava quanto este pôs a mão em cima da mesa mesmo á frente dos olhos da hokage.

Tsunade assustou se: Jiraya! Seu velho pervertido, idiota, queres me matar de susto? E o que é que estás aqui a fazer? Pensei que depois daquela noite tivesse ficado bem claro que não te queria voltar a ver tão cedo...

Jiraya: desculpa, mas acho que precisamos de conversar, acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas, por causa daquela noite, o meu comportamento foi lamentável, peço que me perdoes. Deves ter pensado que estava doido...

Tsunade: de facto...

Tsunade estava meio espantada. Nunca pensara que Jiraya lhe viesse pedir desculpa pessoalmente, não era típico dele, provavelmente limitar-se-ia a mandar uma carta, ou no mínimo, pediria a alguém que viesse cá por ele, mas Jiraya em pessoa a pedir desculpa? Era muito estranho... o sennin estava diferente, mas de alguma maneira essa mudança agradava lhe.

Tsunade: então... vais me explicar a razão da tua estúpida reacção naquela noite?

Jiraya: Pois... sabes, nessa noite não sei bem o quê, mas algo de estranho se passava comigo, porque olha-se para onde olha-se tu aparecias diante dos meus olhos, e eu já pensava que estava maluco sabes... e por isso tive aquele comportamento imperdoável, mas agora sei que não o devia ter feito, por favor Tsunade, peço que me perdoes, eu desrespeitei te, e tu és a hokage, o que ainda agrava mais a situação, mas quero que saibas que não se voltará a repetir e que...- mas Jiraya não conseguiu acabar a frase pois Tsunade tinha se atirado para os braços do sennin que sem mais demoras tomou os seus lábios.

Jiraya não estava á espera daquela reacção, mas pelos vistos Tsunade tinha ficado tão emocionada com o seu "discurso" que não lhe resistiu (Sah: não sei porquê... nem tava nada de jeito... dele ser uma mulher extremamente emotiva XD), e por mais estranho que parecesse isso até nem lhe desagradava.

Tsunade, que estava de joelhos em cima da sua secretária, pôs a mão na nuca de Jiraya para que este fica se um pouco mais perto, intensificando assim o beijo apaixonado dos dois sennins, e este por sua vez colocou uma das mãos na cintura da hokage enquanto a outra explorava a parte de dentro da blusa dela, apalpando lhe um dos seios. (Sah: Porco! Pervertido! Hentai! Aproveitador! Rebarbado! Say: sim, Sah, já se percebeu... - -')

Tsunade separou se de Jiraya e empurrou-o fazendo com que este cai-se no chão.

Tsunade: seu velho pervertido, aproveitador, tarado! Sai daqui! Não te quero por a vista em cima tao cedo! Sai!

Jiraya: mas Tsunade, eu...

Tsunade: eu disse SAI!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto: Sasuke fuja!!!!!

Sasuke: Nem penses! Não te vou deixar sozinho!!!

Naruto: Esquece!!! Eu não preciso de ti!!! Vai te embora! Salva-te!

Sasuke: Mas Naruto…

O tecto que sustentava o túnel onde estavam começava a desabar. O chão tremia, não conseguiam manter o equilíbrio. Agarrava-se à manga de Naruto para não cair mas era inevitável. Um grande pedaço do tecto começava agora a despegar-se e ameaçar cair em cima deles. Olharam os dois pra cima. Depois entreolharam-se. O pavor instalava-se no olhar de Sasuke, Naruto podia sentir o medo dele. Quase que o cheirava.

Voz: Por favor senseis, saiam daí, o tecto vai desabar!!!

Konohamaru estava à entrada do túnel a uma boa distancia deles. O eco da sua voz despertou mais um temor vindo de cima. Depois ouviu-se o barulho de uma kunai e um grito que parecia que vinha do jovem chunnin.

Naruto: Sasuke, vai ajudar Konohamaru! Ele pode estar em perigo!

Sasuke: Não, eu não te vou deixar!!!

Naruto apanhou Sasuke. Apertou a cabeça dele contra a sua, obrigando Sasuke olhar directamente para os olhos azuis do loiro.

Naruto: Sasuke, ouve-me. Preciso que saias daqui. Tu não podes ficar, a Kyuubi pode sair completamente e magoar-te. Por favor saí!

Sasuke nunca viu Naruto tão sério. Aliás nunca o viu daquela forma. Ele sentia-se com medo por causa do loiro, não o queria perder. A ultima vez que se tinha sentido tão cobarde foi quando lutou pela primeira vez com Orochimaru, que o próprio Naruto lhe tinha dado um murro para acordar. Mas ele tinha medo de nunca mais ver o loiro, não tinha medo dele, nem de Kyuubi, de nada. Olhou uma vez mais para o loiro.

Depois beijou-o.

Um grande estrondo ouviu-se. O tecto tinha desabado e em três segundos iria bater-se sobre eles, soterrando-os completamente. Naruto interrompeu o beijo e empurrou Sasuke com toda a sua força em direcção à entrada do túnel e também deu um salto pra trás, mas para dentro do túnel. O pedregulho caiu precisamente no sitio onde eles estavam. O pó tinha feito uma névoa espessa difícil de respirar. Sasuke tapou a sua boca e nariz e, tentando ver onde estava o loiro. Sentiu outro tremor, e viu que o tecto onde estava iria desabar também. Parecia que as bases que sustentavam o tecto tinham sido destruídas. Naruto ainda estava dentro do túnel.

Levantou-se e correu para a saída do túnel, ouvindo os estrondos e vendo os destroços a caírem mesmo por detrás dele. Saltou mesmo no momento em que um grande pedregulho tinha tapado a entrada. Conseguiu sair, estava deitado de barriga no chão a ofegar. Tossiu, algum do pó tinha sido inalado e ele sentia-se bastante mal. Tentou abrir os olhos e viu muitos shinobis inimigos deitados no chão, completamente mortos. Viu um ou dois de Konoha, mas a maioria estava só ferida. Alguns que tinham se rendido estavam atados uns aos outros, inconscientes. Konohamaru olhou pra Sasuke. Via-se que o jovem chunnin estava com feridas graves, a que parecia mais perigosa era aquela que ostentava na perna, que o fazia coxear. Estava a perder bastante sangue mas parecia que não o incomodava.

Konohamaru: Sasuke-sensei, onde está Naruto-sensei????

Sasuke tentou se levantar caindo em seguida.

Sasuke: Naruto… Naruto… NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Levantou-se, e olhou pra a entrada do túnel, agora fechado.

Sasuke: NAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOO, NARUTOOOOOO!!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke levantou-se na sua cama, completamente suado. Tinha até sem querer, activado o seu Sharingan. Ofegava como um cão cansado, com os olhos esbugalhados. Olhou em volta. Tava em sua casa, no seu quarto, na sua cama. Tinha só sido um pesadelo horrível, mas… bastante realista. Sentou-se, com a cabeça no meio das mãos, ainda com a respiração difícil, a tentar acalmar-se. Mas porque tinha sido um sonho tão intenso?

Foi à cozinha beber um copo de água. Tinha finalmente conseguido acalmar-se, o que demorou um pouco mais que o habitual. Sentou-se numa cadeira a tentar relembrar-se do sonho. O que era aquilo? Aquele túnel era bastante familiar, parecia que o conhecia de algum lado.

Mas depois… alguém bateu à porta.

TOC TOC TOC (Sah: centopeiaaaaaaa Say: essa eh a minha fala, sua parva u.ú Sah: ohh soooorry… n.n')

Sasuke suspira: Quem é agora...? Se for a Ino, juro por Kami... Oh Naruto!

Naruto: Yo...

Naruto estava com uma camisola de manga à cava, branca, mas com as insubstituíveis calças cor de laranja e pretas... Estava cabisbaixo, olhando para o chão, sem qualquer intenção de olhar directamente para os olhos de Sasuke.

Naruto: Bom... vai me deixar entrar?

Sasuke estava suspreendido com a apariçao do loiro. Depois do que tinha acontecido ontem, pensava que nunca mais falaria com ele. Abanou um pouco a cabeça como se para acordar, o que Naruto pensou que fosse um não.

Naruto: Ah ok... eu volto noutra altura.

Naruto reparou que Sasuke só tinha vestido umas calças de linho brancas. O seu peito estava nu, um pouco suado (Say e Sah: OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! LET US RAPE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU). Pensou que ele teria alguém FEMININO em casa, e perdeu toda a coragem pra fazer o que queria fazer ao ir a casa do Uchiha.

Sasuke: Não, não! Naruto, entra. Acabei de acordar, ainda tou meio zonzo do sono. Por favor...

Naruto anuiu. Depois entrou, com os braços traçados à frente.

Sasuke: Queres beber alguma coisa?

Naruto: Ah não… arigatou…

Naruto estava com a cabeça baixa à frente do Sasuke de tronco nu. Tinha ainda os braços cruzados, o cabelo a tapar os olhos do loiro. Sasuke não estava a perceber…. O Que ele estaria a fazer aqui? Ficaram, frente a frente, durante um pouco. Sasuke com aquele olhar incompassível estava… bem… incompassível. Olhou mais atentamente para Naruto. Tinha começado a corar por detrás do cabelo loiro que ainda tapava os olhos azuis dele. Sasuke levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de dúvida. Mas afinal o que se passava????

Depois, vindo do nada, Naruto dirigiu-se novamente para a porta de saída. Ía já a meter a mão na maçaneta, kuando Sasuke agarra-lhe o outro pulso. Naruto sentiu o seu coração bater mais depressa, como se quisesse sair do peito. A voz de Sasuke fez corar ainda mais o Uzumaki.

Sasuke: Afinal o que se passa, Naruto? Chegas aqui, bates-me à porta, entras, coras e vais-te embora? Como é?

Naruto olhou para os olhos negros de Sasuke.

Naruto: Ontem… disseste-me… que… bom… que sentias alguma coisa por mim… mas era só por mim, por mais ninguém. Que não eras gay…

Sasuke: Sim exacto. E depois?

Naruto: Eu vim te dizer. Que também não era gay…

Sasuke largou o pulso de Naruto e olhou para o chão.

Sasuke: Ah… não és… entendo…

Virou-se de costas para o loiro, contendo-se para não o agarrar. Sentia vontade de lhe pegar, abraçar, cuidar dele, dizer-lhe que ia tudo correr bem. Sabia que Naruto estava preocupado com alguma coisa… E aquele sonho… parecia-lhe bastante real. Até… premonitório. Queria protege-lo daquele destino, mas… não o podia fazer de cabeça fria. Passou uma mão pelos seus cabelos e suspirou.

Depois sentiu uns braços passarem-lhe por debaixo dos seus, abraçando-o por detrás. Sentiu a cabeça do loiro contra as costas dele, a pele quente da sua cara contra as suas costelas. Uma mão apertava-lhe os abdominais enquanto a outra, apertava o ombro de Sasuke para trás. Parecia que se queria fundir com o Uchiha.

Naruto: … Mas sinto exactamente o mesmo por ti…

Sasuke olhou para o tecto, fechou os olhos e sorriu. Depois virou-se e abraçou o loiro com toda a sua força. Naruto era só um pouco mais baixo que Sasuke por isso, este agarrava a cabeça do loiro encostando-a contra o seu ombro. Abraçou-o como nunca tinha feito antes, abraçou-o pela primeira vez, e abraçou-o como se fosse a última. Queria apoderar dos sentimentos do seu antes melhor amigo, e agora, queria que ele fosse mais…

Naruto levantou a cabeça para olhar para o moreno. Pequenas lágrimas queria cair dos olhos do loiro, mas Sasuke, com o polegar, limpou as gotas… Mas ao passar com os dedos na pele macia do shinobi, desceu um pouco a mão, agarrando-lhe a cabeça pela nuca. Os olhos azuis do rapaz pareciam penetrar até na alma fria de Sasuke… Olhou mais atentamente para a face de Naruto. A boca e os olhos estavam semiabertos, como um convite para entrar. Quando os olhos de Naruto fecharam completamente, Sasuke entre abriu um pouco os seus lábios também. E devagar, muito devagar, foi descendo até à boca de Naruto.

Os lábios tocaram-se.

As sensações sentidas pelos dois eram indescritíveis (Say: Mas nós vamos tentar!!! Shannaró! Ò.Ó Sah: ssssshhhhhhiiiiuuu!!! i-i tá mesmo romântico não estragues o momento! Say: ahh gomen ')

O beijo primeiramente, tinha só sido um toque de lábios… um chocho. Mas o desejo era maior que a vontade, e Sasuke apoderou-se do lábio inferior de Naruto. Depois, como pedido de licença, lambeu um pouco os lábios dele para os humedecer. O pedido foi aceite e Naruto abriu um pouco mais a boca. A língua quente de Sasuke pode entrar e explorar cada recanto da boca do loiro, mordiscando e chupando também os lábios, o que fazia Naruto suspirar de prazer.

Continuando na sua demanda à descoberta da boca de Naruto, Sasuke desceu as mãos para perto da braguilha de Naruto. Passando as mãos, por cima das calças, reparou no crescente desejo do loiro. Continuou a beijá-lo e subiu um pouco as mãos novamente, até às bordas da camisola que ele trazia vestido. Parou um pouco o contínuo beijo para lhe arrancar a peça de roupa que tapava os peitorais trabalhados de Naruto. Quando este foi retirado, Sasuke pode beijá-lo novamente e acarinhar o tronco do… acho que agora poderia chama-lo… de… seu amante.

Naruto não podia acreditar no que estava a fazer. Ali, com Sasuke. Naquelas condições… o beijo dele ao principio era frio. Os lábios parecia que estavam gelados, mas o interior da boca do Uchiha era quente e doce como mel. Ao mesmo tempo que sentia a língua dele navegar dentro da sua boca, sentia também as mãos grandes e quentes de Sasuke acarinharem o corpo dele. Quando passou com as mãos por cima das suas calças, não pode deixar de escapar um gemido. Aquilo eram sensações novas para ele… Sensações bem-vindas…

Sasuke queria ir mais além. Ele também começava a ficar com um desejo maior que o elástico das suas calças de pijama e isso magoava-o. Beijou novamente o loiro e aventurou-se a descer novamente as mãos. Desta vez, entrando por dentro das calças. A respiração de Naruto tinha-se tornado mais acentuada, à medida que Sasuke ia descendo e agarrando o membro erecto dele.

Outro beijo.

As mãos de Sasuke começavam a fazer movimentos verticais. Entre elas, aquele pedaço de corpo de Naruto que crescia a olhos vistos. Naruto tinha colocado a cabeça pra trás, gemendo compassivamente. Sasuke fechou os olhos, e vendo o pescoço descoberto de Naruto, nao lhe resistiu dar-lhe uns bons chupões. Naruto sabia... a ramen (Say: se soubesse a "shit" era lixado nao? Sah: minha... shut the fuck up!) mas nao lhe importava... aquele sabor era dos melhores que já tinha provado. Depois as mãos de Naruto queria arranhar as costas de Sasuke. Tinha tido um orgasmo pela primeira vez na sua vida. Sasuke sabia pois tinha sido acompanhado com um gemido mais profundo e bem... a mão ficou um pouco molhada. Mas isso nao o deteve. Continuou com os movimentos, até que sentiu as mãos de Naruto descer sobre o tronco dele, percorrendo, o seu tronco chegando às calças do pijama. Fez o mesmo trajecto, passando por dentro das calças e apanhou também o membro erecto e grande (Say e Sah: SUGOI Ç.Ç) com as duas mãos. Aquilo apanhou o Uchiha desprevenido, mas não recusou as sensações que começara a sentir no momento em que Naruto o acarinhava.

Naruto: Sas... Sasuke... aahhm...

Sasuke conduziu Naruto para a cama dele, entre beijos e amassos, e muitas massagens... Naruto caiu de costas na cama macia e fofa, entre os lençóis desalinhados do moreno. Sasuke caía em cima dele, olhando para ele. Entretanto, já tinham tirado as mãos dos membros de cada um, e neste momento, estavam só a olhar um para o outro.

Naruto: Sasuke... eu...

Sasuke: Shhh...

Sasuke colocou-lhe um dedo nos lábios do loiro... e depois beijou-o. Nao queria interrupções... Os Uchihas odeiam interrupções! Desceu o trajecto do beijo, passando pelo pescoço (vendo akelas partes roxas dos chupões xD), descendo pelo peito, abdominais, virilha... até chegar...

Naruto: AAhhhhhh...

Sasuke tirou-lhe as calças laranja e apoderou-se de novo do membro erecto do loiro, mas desta vez com a boca. Era uma coisa que Sasuke nunca tinha feito, mas pela cara do loiro, nao se tava a sair nada mal. Lambeu, chupou, mordiscou... exprimentou tudo pra ver o que dava mais prazer a Naruto. Como ele nao se queixava, continuava com as suas experiências... Até que ele próprio já nao conseguia resistir. Consumido pelo desejo, levantou as pernas do loiro, e abaixou as suas calças. Ainda com uma mão no membro do loiro, massajava-o da maneira que Naruto nao perdesse o prazer de estar com ele. Foi passando o seu pénis pelo ânus do loiro e foi entrando.

Naruto: Sas... Não... Sasuke... Dói...

Sasuke nao se importou com os devaneios de Naruto. Foi massajando o pénis do loiro da maneira que o prazer fosse maior que a dor. Quando viu que Naruto estava quase no seu próximo orgasmo, foi entrando mais profundamente em Naruto.

Sasuke: Relaxa, Naruto... relaxa...

Naruto estava deitado de costas com as pernas no ar, Sasuke deitado em cima dele, DENTRO dele, a olhar para a cara séria de Naruto, que estava com os olhos fechados e suado. Tentando dar-lhe o máximo de prazer sem o aleijar, foi chupando os mamilos de Naruto. Ele em êxtase, já nao sentia dor. Sasuke começou a deslizar de dentro pra fora, de fora pa dentro.

Naruto: Sa... Sasu... Sasuke... Nao... Nao pares... agora... mais... mais rápido...

Sasuke fez o que o loiro lhe pediu.

Os gritos e gemidos eram bastante altos para quem estivesse à porta de Sasuke. Pra quem estava na rua nao havia problema, porque estavam a uma boa altura do chão. A união dos dois continuou pela manhã, continuando pela tarde, até mais ao menos a meio dela. Cansados, Naruto adormecera junto de Sasuke, abraçados. A cama de Sasuke era bastante grande para os dois, por isso nao havia problema. Sasuke ainda estava acordado a olhar pra agora, seu amante.

Com fome, tirou o braço que estava debaixo da cabeça de Naruto e saiu da cama de fininho. Nu, completamente nu, foi até à cozinha preparar um ramen. Talvez depois de um dia assim, o loiro sentisse fome. Colocou um avental à frente que dizia "Eu sou um Uchiha, Get Lost" e vai procurar os ingredientes necessários.(Say: Imagina o Sasuke só de avental... com mais nada... Sah: ahhh k visão babando Say: opa sujas-m a roupa! u.ú)

Sasuke: Vamos ver se ainda me lembro disto...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entretanto, na casa das konoichis, Tenten cuidava do pequeno jardim, enquanto entoava uma canção em voz baixa(Sah: sim, já tínhamos falado de todas, mas ninguém se lembrou de falar da coitadinha da Tenten XD).

Adorava cuidar das flores, pois era uma tarefa que a deixava calma, e até tinha bastante jeito, as flores tinham que ser tratadas com muito carinho e paciência e ela era a pessoa indicada para executar essa tarefa.

Mas enquanto regava as pequenas margaridas, algo, ou melhor alguém, ocupou o seu pensamento, e já não era a primeira vez.

À já algum tempo que andava a pensar de mais em Shikamaru, e não sabia bem porquê.

Sempre o achara, parvo, mandão e preguiçoso, sempre a repetir aquela estúpida palavra, "problemático, problemático, problemático" era muito irritante ter de o ouvir a dizer sempre a mesma coisa, já pa não falar em quando tinham missões juntos, passava a vida a mandar nos outros, alem de quase não a deixar interferir porque ela era rapariga.

Mas apesar de tudo, ali estava ela a pensar nele, como se não houvesse outras coisas melhores em que pensar, como em parar de cortar as pétalas das flores, porque no meio dos seus devaneios tinha cortado os pés e as pétalas das margaridas de que estava a cuidar.

Tenten: aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! A culpa é tua seu estúpido sennin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Olha so o que fiz por tua causa seu mandão, preguiçoso, parvo, idiota, estúpido, machista!!! Odeio te Shikamaru!!!!!

Voz: porquê? Não me lembro de te ter feito alguma coisa, aliás acabei de acordar, não vejo qual é o teu problema... que problemático.

Tenten olhou para cima e viu a cara de Shikamaru a espreitar pelo alto muro que cercava a casa.

Tenten: o que estás aqui a fazer? Não me lembro de te ter chamado... ¬¬.

Shikamaru: bem, eu tava a passar por aqui e ouvi alguém dizer o meu nome, e vim ver o que era... e dei contigo aí aos berros... sentes te bem?

Tenten: sinto me óptima, obrigado pela preocupação...

Shikamaru: de nada, sempre ás ordens, mas diz lá, qual é o teu problema pa tares a dizer que me odeias?

Tenten: a tua simples existência irrita me...

Shikamaru: a sério? isso é deveras problemático... posso saber porquê?

Tenten: não! Vai-te embora e não me chateies!

Shikamaru: mas que mau feitio... és sempre assim com toda a gente?

Tenten: só com quem merece!

Shikamaru: ah... e eu mereço?

Tenten: de certa forma...

Já farto de estar empoleirado no muro, Shikamaru saltou caindo em pé mesmo á frente da konoichi, ficando mesmo encostado a ela.

Shikamaru: então, posso saber o que eu fiz de tão errado para o merecer?- a voz do shinobi não passava de um sussurro, o que fez Tenten corar e ficar sem saber o que dizer, pois aquele estúpido sennin começava a dar com ela em doida.

Tenten baixou o olhar para evitar que os seus olhos caíssem nos de Shikamaru, pois isso iria fazer com que o seu coração ficasse mais descontrolado do que já estava- Hum... eu... a, é que...

Shikamaru: o que é isso tudo? Nervosismo? Sou assim tao irresistível? Será por isso que me odeias?

Tenten: não sejas parvo! Eu...- mas não conseguiu acabar a frase pois nesse momento, as mãos do Shinobi já estavam na sua cintura e os seus lábios já tinham sido tomados por ele.

Tenten não sabia o que fazer, não sabia se o devia empurrar e dar-lhe alguns pares de chapadas, ou então deixar-se ficar ali, desfrutando do doce beijo de Shikamaru, não pensando em mais nada enquanto o mundo á volta não passava de uma mera insignificância.

Mas não foi preciso muito para que os dois se separassem, pois Sakura tinha acabado de interromper o momento, fazendo com que os dois shinobis caíssem na realidade.

Sakura: O.O... hum... gomen ne...- disse entrando de novo em casa.

Tenten e Shikamaru ficaram a olhar um para o outro, sem saber muito bem o que dizer.

Aquela situação era um pouco problemática, e Shikamaru não estava habituado aquele tipo de lamechice, mas com Tenten era diferente, aqueles olhos cor de chocolate punham no doido.

Tenten também não conseguia ficar indiferente aquele shinobi mandão e idiota, e lindo e perfeito e... aquele beijo... a konoichi não sabia se havia de falar ou se havia de se atirar para os braços dele outra vez.

Shikamaru corou um pouco: tenho de ir, adeus Tenten- e depois disso desapareceu numa nuvem de fumo, deixando Tenten a olhar para o nada ainda sem saber o que fazer.

Tenten: _seu idiota... podias ter ficado... _mas o que é que eu estou para aqui a pensar??!!- disse entrando em casa para ver o que Sakura queria.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten: Sakura!! O que é que querias?

Sakura: Tenten... afinal... tu e o Shika ã? E não dizias nada... sua maluca! XD.

Tenten: cala a boca Sakura!

Sakura: vá confessa lá, gostas dele né?

Tenten: não! Eu odeio-o!

Sakura: não foi isso que pareceu... ;-).

Tenten: não sejas parva! E diz lá o que é que querias!

Sakura: o que queria antes de interromper o teu doce beijo com o Shikamaru? Ah, era só pa te dizer, que estou a começar a ficar preocupada com a Saiko, porque ela ontem saiu e ainda não voltou.

Tenten: mas ela não disse que só ia dar uma volta?

Sakura: sim, e ainda não voltou!

Tenten: ah não?

Sakura: não Tenten! Ela dorme no teu quarto! Não acredito que não tenhas reparado! Ou andas muito ocupada a pensar no Shikamaru?

Tenten: cala te com o Shikamaru Sakura! U.U... a Saiko saiu muito tarde?

Voz: o que tem a Saiko?

As duas konoichis viraram se e deram de caras com Ino e Haseo que tinham acabado de voltar de uma missão de reconhecimento.

Tenten: Haseo!! Tás cá! n.n"

Haseo: pois tou... Ó.o vim ver a minha irmã, ela ta?

Sakura: pois... a.. sobre isso...

Ino: o que aconteceu? Ela ainda não voltou?

Haseo: voltou de onde?

Tenten: pois... a... n...

Haseo: importam se de me explicar o que se está a passar?

Sakura: é que... a Saiko foi dar uma volta ontem á noite e ainda não voltou.

Ino: não? Mas já é tão tarde...

Haseo: como assim? eu cruzei me com ela, pensei que ela fosse dar uma volta, como não tinha mochila nem nada...

Sakura: ela disse me que tinha ido dar uma volta e que não voltava tarde...

Tenten: ainda é muito cedo pa ficarmos preocupados, vamos esperar um pouco para ver se ela aparece, pode ter adormecido ou assim.

Ino: exacto, vamos esperar.

Haseo: ok... então eu vou para casa, e se não houver novidades até ao final da tarde vocês avisam me.

Sakura: está bem.

Haseo: adeus.- disse deixando as três konoichis, a olhar umas para as outras com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A manha já ia alta quando Saiko acordou.

A principio não sabia muito bem onde estava, mas só depois de ter olhado em volta é que se consegui lembrar que lugar era aquele.

Estava numa ampla e escura divisão apenas iluminada por algumas velas vermelhas e pretas que emanavam um cheiro doce. Saiko, deitada numa cama grande, tipo dossel, com apenas um fino lençol de seda vermelha cor de sangue a tapar lhe a nudez. O seu cabelo comprido estava solto e todas as suas roupas estavam espalhadas pelo chão.

Ainda meio sonolenta, olhou para o seu lado e viu a figura imóvel de um deus grego, que dormia calma e serenamente, enquanto o seu peito musculado subia e descia conforme a sua respiração regular.

Itachi estava deitado de barriga para cima, com um braço protector a envolve-la e com a cabeça ligeiramente virada para o lado e também este estava nu, enquanto Saiko estava deitada de lado, com a cabeça deitada no ombro dele e com o braço em cima do seu peito.

Não se lembrava muito bem em como viera parar ali, apenas se lembrava de estar com Itachi na floresta, desfrutando de inúmeros momentos de prazer com ele, até que os dois adormeceram nos braços um do outro, e depois so se lembrava de ter acordado ali na manhã seguinte. Levantou-se um pouco pra olhar melhor em sua volta. O quarto parecia tipo esconderijo, pois as paredes eram de pedra, escondidas por inúmeras velas. A cama estava precisamente no meio da divisão como se fosse precisamente o que mais importava para Itachi.

Não tinha tido muito tempo para pensar onde estava no dia em que chegara ali, pois, aqueles últimos três dias tinham sido passados a fazer amor, apenas parando para dormir.

Á três dias que não aparecia em casa, já deviam estar todos super preocupados, o seu irmão já devia andar á sua procura, as raparigas deviam estar muito preocupadas, e ela estava ali... a ter dias de prazer intenso com um Akatsuki louco... e lindo, e perfeito, e bom e... (Sah: já chega... - -')

Subitamente uma fome imensa atacou-a e so depois se lembrou que a sua ultima refeição tinha sido á três dias atrás e estava esfomeada. Mas por alguma razão, o simples facto de pensar em comida deixou-a enjoada.

Sentou se á borda da cama para tentar que aquela má disposição passa-se mas piorou ainda mais, até que um vómito a fez correr para a casa de banho para, supostamente, vomitar.

Ficou feliz por não ter nada no estômago. olhou se ao espelho, e viu que estava um pouco pálida. não conseguia perceber o que se passava, provavelmente seria o nervosismo, o nervosismo de estar ali á três dias com toda a gente á sua procura, mas também poderia ser algo mais... algo que não se atrevia sequer a pensar.

Sentou se no chão da casa de banho e encostou a cabeça á borda da banheira. Presisava de se acalmar, aquele stress todo não lhe fazia bem.

Voz: Saiko...

Saiko: estou aqui...- disse debilmente.

Então Itachi aparece com uma vela na mão (Say: a electricidade não chega ali xD) e ao vê-la ali sentada no chão com um ar pálido fê-lo levantar um sobrolho de dúvida.

Itachi: Saiko, o que se passa? O que estas aqui a fazer?

Saiko parecia demasiado débil para responder e nem se quer abriu a boca. Itachi, tentando não mostrar o seu ar preocupado (Say: pois atão o rapaz apaixonou-se mas não deixa de ser um Akatsuki) pegou na konoichi para a levar de volta para o quarto e deita-la na cama.

Saiko encostou a cabeça ao seu peito: eu estou bem... apenas fiquei um pouco enjoada e tive que ir vomitar, não foi nada de mais... acho que foi da fome...

Itachi pousou-a na cama suavemente e foi buscar um pouco de fruta. Vendo a cara de Saiko brilhar ao ver uma simples de maça, entregou-a ao que ela deitou-lhe o dente com a maior satisfação.

Itachi: Recuperaste rapidamente... - mostrou um sorriso maroto e deitou se novamente ao seu lado enquanto dava pequenos beijos e caricias no corpo da konoichi.

Saiko começava a sentir calor enquanto aquele belo deus a acariciava e a beijava, e começava a ficar cada vez mais excitada, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que não podia, tinha que voltar para casa, não podia ficar ali mais tempo.

Saiko: Ita... Itachi para... deixa-me acabar de comer... e... eu não p... posso... tenho que voltar para casa... já esto aqui á demasiado tempo...

Itachi começava agora a subir em direcção á boca da konoichi: não...(beijo) sei... (beijo) se (beijo) quero...(beijo) que...(beijo) isso...(beijo) aconteça...- disse enquanto dava doces beijos no peito da konoichi, e esta soltou um gemido quanto o ninja lhe lambia e mordia os mamilos.

Saiko: por favor Itachi... vá la para... tenho mesmo que ir...

Naquele momento a cara de Itachi já estava ao mesmo nível que a de Saiko.

Itachi: Sim, é melhor. Não quero que andem aí todos à tua procura.

Saiko: Sim... eu prometo que nos veremos em breve.

Itachi: Bem... veste-te, eu levo te á entrada da vila.

Saiko: Ok- disse pondo se de pé.

Itachi tinha já vestido umas calças pretas e ficou a olhar pra Saiko, encostado à porta enquanto ele comia uma maça. Vê-la vestir-se era um prazer para ele, mas claro preferia vê-la quando se despia. Sorriu para ela, sem ela dar conta.

Depois colocou um casaco da Akatsuki à sua volta e partiram em direcção à vila da folha.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entretanto, na normalmente calma vila de Konoha, havia uma agitação fora do normal, principalmente na casa das konoichis, onde o ambiente estava pesado.

Sakura, Ino e Tenten estavam sentadas num dos sofás da sala, com caras de ansiedade e preocupação, enquanto que Haseo estava sentado noutro sofá, curvado para a frente, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos e as mãos a segurar a cabeça, também com a preocupação estampada no rosto.

Tinham passado três dias des que Saiko tinha desaparecido e ninguém sabia nada dela. Á três dias que um grupo de ANBUs, incluindo Haseo, vasculhava a floresta e as vilas vizinhas, mas nem sinal da konoichi.

Sakura: a culpa é minha... se eu a tivesse impedido de sair àquela hora da noite nada disto estaria a acontecer...- disse á beira das lágrimas.

Ino: tu não tens culpa nenhuma Sakura, tu não sabias.

Tenten: sim, não te sintas culpada.

Haseo: nenhuma de vocês é culpada, eu sou o único culpado aqui, a culpa é minha por não saber sequer proteger a minha irmã, por não a ter impedido de ir, por não conseguir saber quando ela não estava bem, por ter andado a discutir com ela quando a podia estar a ajudar, POR SER UM MÁO IRMÃO E AGORA A MINHA IRMÃ PODE ESTAR MORTA POR MINHA CAUSA!!

Sakura, Tenten e Ino olharam pra Haseo com preocupação. Morta? Não podia estar! Não... não podia!

Haseo: Olha, querem saber, eu vou ter com a Anko e ajudar nas buscas, tou farto de estar aqui sem poder fazer nada!

Ino: nós vamos contigo!

Sakura: sim, estamos fartas de estar aqui...

Haseo: não, é melhor vocês ficarem em casa para o caso de ela voltar.

Tenten: nem penses, eu não fico aqui a rebentar de frustração! Eu também quero ir!

Haseo suspirou: ok... vamos lá então- disse levantando se e saindo de casa com as Konoichis a segui-lo.

Passado alguns minutos, depois de ter conseguido escapar aos olhos de todos os ANBUs que estavam á sua procura, Saiko consegui chegar a casa e ficou admirada por esta estar vazia. Mas era melhor assim, pelo menos não ia ter de dar satisfações a ninguém.

Estava bastante cansada e só lhe apetecia dormir (Sah: pudera, depois de três dias seguidos na brincadeira... XD), mas havia duas coisas que tinha de fazer antes disso: tomar um banho e comer qualquer coisa.

Exausta dirigiu se para a casa de banho, entrou para o chuveiro, ligou a água e deixou que esta lhe caísse nas costas e lhe relaxasse os músculos tensos. Quando acabou, pegou na sua roupa, que estava rasgada nalguns sítios, e po-la para lavar, ficando feliz pelo facto de ser ela a tratar da roupa, pois assim ninguém iria reparar.

Depois dirigiu se á cozinha para comer qualquer coisa, estava esfomeada, pois aquela maçã que Itachi lhe dera não lhe tinha tirado completamente a fome. Foi ao frigorifico para ver o que lhe apetecia comer, e optou por apenas comer um iogurte, tinha medo de voltar a vomitar.

Quando acabou, foi buscar 1 copo de leite e foi para o quarto para dormir 1 pouco. Vestiu a sua confortável roupa de dormir, que era um pouco transparente e por isso vestiu um robe por cima.

Estava tão cansada que adormeceu logo, mas passado algum tempo voltou a acordar meio indisposta.

Levantou se mas uma tontura fela voltar a sentar se na cama. Então a má disposição piorou, o que a levou a correr novamente para a casa de banho para vomitar.

Tinha deitado fora tudo o que tinha no estômago, e sentia se fraca. Não sabia o que se passava, mas tinha suspeitas, mas não queria acreditar nelas. Debilmente levantou se e foi novamente para o quarto, pegou no copo de leite mas quando se preparava para dar um gole, parou, pois tinha medo de voltar a ficar enjoada.

Por isso pegou nele e levou o novamente para a cozinha, mas quando estava mesmo a sair do quarto, as konoichis chegaram acompanhadas por Haseo e estavam todos com uma cara de desilusão e preocupação.

Saiko estacou. Era agora. Era agora que tinha de enfrentar toda a gente, era a agora que tinha de explicar a toda a gente onde estivera este tempo todo, era agora que ia ouvir sermões por ter preocupado toda a gente daquela maneira, e de todo não estava com a mínima paciência para tal.

Saiko: Haseo...

Haseo: Saiko! Saiko voltaste!- disse abraçando a sua pequena irmã com força.

Ino: onde estiveste este tempo todo? Estávamos muito preocupados contigo!

Sakura: sim, pensávamos que tinha morrido!

Tenten: ai! Cala a boca Sakura! Pensávamos que tinhas sido raptada ou assim... estás bem?

Haseo afastou se um pouco para olhar para a irmã: exacto, estás bem? não te fizeram mal? Quando é que chegaste? Onde estiveste?

Saiko reparou que Haseo estava com cara de quem já não dormia á um bom tempo:

estou óptima... estive por aí, e cheguei á bocado...

Haseo: por aí? Por aí onde? Nós procuramos por todo o lado e nem sinal de ti!

Sakura: sim, e tinhas me dito que ias só dar uma volta.

Saiko: bem, e ao principio ia, mas depois adormeci na floresta e depois já não me apetecia voltar... presisava de estar sozinha por algum tempo.

Tenten: se querias estar sozinha, bastavas pedires, escusavas de nos ter preocupado desta maneira!

Ino: a ANBU anda toda á tua procura! Haseo tem de ir dar explicações a Tsunade por ter colocado toda a equipa ocupada por assuntos pessoais!

Haseo: não te apetecia voltar? Precisavas de estar sozinha? Saiko! Podias ter dito! Já viste o que fizeste? Puseste toda a gente em alvoroço!

Saiko: eu sei! Mas eu já estava farta de estar aqui! Já estava farta que toda a gente me viesse dizer que eu n estava bem! já estava farta que vocês se metessem na minha vida! Deixem me em paz!!- disse entrando para o quarto fechando a porta com força.

Deitou se de costas na cama. Sentia se um pouco mal por ter falado assim com o seu irmão, que se tinha preocupado com ela, mas decididamente não estava mesmo com paciência para dar justificações a ninguém, aquela foi a justificação mais perto da verdade que tinha arranjado.

Levantou se um pouco mas subitamente outra tontura a fez voltar a deitar se, e outra coisa lhe surgiu no pensamento.

Aqueles enjoos e aquelas tonturas estavam a começar a preocupa-la. Levantou se com cuidado e foi se por á frente do espelho. Sentia se diferente, já não via a mesma Saiko que vira nos últimos meses, os olhos estavam demasiado brilhantes, estava mais irrequieta e não conseguia evitar que o seu coração começasse a bater desenfreadamente cada vez que pensava em Itachi.

Tirou o robe. Olhou para o seu corpo por debaixo da camisa de dormir. Estava diferente... Notava-se bem. Levantou um pouco a camisa até ao estômago. Reparou que as suas ancas estavam um pouco mais largas e rapidamente reparou que os seus seios estavam também um pouco doridos.

Saiko: Náa... deve ser de todas as mordidas que ele me dá - Riu baixinho.

Olhou outra vez a barriga e colocou-se de perfil. Acariciou a sua barriga que estava um pouco diferente. Pensou que os cremes que tinha comprado pra sua pele eram bons. Muito bons... Estava tão macia.

TOC TOC! (Say e Sah: centopeiaaaaaaa :D)

Saiko deixa cair rapidamente a camisa com o susto e olha em direcção ah porta. Até lhe tinha dado a volta ao estômago. Sakura abriu a porta devagar e colocou a cabeça rósea pra dentro do quarto.

Sakura: Ei Saiko... posso entrar?

Saiko: Ah... - Saiko veste o robe com toda a pressa. - Pode, sim claro. Aliás o quarto é teu... eu só o tou a alugar...

Sakura entra com um sorriso forçado pois ainda se notava a preocupação estampada no seu rosto.

Sakura: Saiko. Diz-me a verdade.

Saiko: Que verdade? Já vos disse que está tudo bem...

Sakura senta-se em cima da cama de Tenten e olha para Saiko que ainda estava à frente do espelho.

Sakura: Quem é ele?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Acabou!!!! n.n**

**Esperamos que tenham gostado !!**

**Sah: mas agora a sério, acerca daquilo dos carros...**

**Say: ho não... Sah! Olha ali o Sasuke todo nú!**

**Sah: onde? Onde?????????? -sai a correr-**

**Bom, até á próxima!!!!**

**Kissus**


	9. Pedidos

**OLá minna-san!!!!**

**xii... ohhh só o tempo k eu ja n escrevo a fic?? loool ta grandita xD**

**Sah: a kulpa eh tua eu estou sempre a dizer-te para continuares tu é que és parva, eu até ja comecei a escrever uma outra fic e tu continuas aí, sem fazer nenhum...**

**Say: Ahh tipo... aulas? -.-**

**Sah: tretas.. :P**

**Say: -suspiro- pois... **

**bom gente. vamos ah ficzinha??? sim sim sim?? ç.ç**

**Sah: nao pensas k te escapas de mim!! vais ouvir-m até ao fim!!!**

**Say: sim, depois. **

**Sah: xata **

**Say: eu tb gosto mt d ti **

**agora! a fic! **

**----------------------------------------------**

NO ULTIMO EPISODIO

_Sakura: Ei Saiko... posso entrar?_

_Saiko: Ah... - Saiko veste o robe com toda a pressa. - Pode, sim claro. Aliás o quarto também é teu..._

_Sakura entra com um sorriso forçado pois ainda se notava a preocupação estampada no seu rosto._

_Sakura: Saiko. Diz-me a verdade. Quem é ele? _

**Kem será?**

**-----------------------------------------------**

**9º Cap**

Saiko olha para Sakura nervosa. Estava sentada em cima da cama com Sakura ao lado mas logo levantou-se e andou de um lado po outro apanhando coisas do chao, olhando para cima... o que se costuma fazer quando somos confratados com qualquer coisa...

Saiko: Desculpa, nao sei do que estás a falar...

Sakura: Saiko... por favor. Eu sou médica lembras-te? Percebo bem destas coisas e tu... bem. Podes enganar toda a gente. Menos a mim.

Saiko pára à frente do espelho, e olha cabisbaixa para o chão. Agarra-se à barriga como quem agarra um sonho perdido. Uma pequena lágrima cai pelos seus olhos.

Sakura fica perturbada pelo silencio.

Sakura: Saiko eu...

Saiko: Por favor. Saí.

Sakura: Saiko, mas eu... eu nao...

Saiko: Ok. Nao sais tu. Saio eu. - Apertou o robe e saiu pela porta. Tenten, Ino e Haseo ainda estavam na sala, pensativos e com a preocupaçao estampada na cara.

Haseo estava apoiado a uma parede, encostado a ela de costas, com os braços cruzados ah frente; Tenten estava também de braços cruzados e olhava para baixo, mas quando Saiko apareceu, olhou para ela com surpresa e descruzou-os. Ino estava naquela pose com uma mão apoiada na propria cintura, olhando com os seus penetrantes olhos azuis para Saiko também. Notava-se. Estavam todos muito, muito preocupados...

Saiko: Eu vou sair. - Disse. Todos olharam para ela como quem perdeu o juizo de vez. Logo a seguir começaram todos a falar ao mesmo tempo... alto. Muito alto.

O que se percebia era:

Haseo: Tás doida miuda... acabaste... encontramos-te...

Tenten: ... preocupados... doidos... molhados... morta...

Ino: ... CANSADA... O MEU VESTIDO... CABELO DESPENTEADO...

Saiko parecia que ouvia tudo umas 3 x mais alto que o normal. Colocou as mãos nas orelhas com o intuito de tapá-las, mas com pouco sucesso.

Sakura: Façam-me o favor de CALAREM-SE?

Tudo ficou silencioso, olhando para uma Sakura vermelha, com as bochechas inchadas.

Ino: Eh testuda, calma um pouco, pra que é tanta agressividade meu deus...

Tenten : -.-' olha quem fala...

Haseo: MERDA, a Saiko desapareceu. Eu vou procurá-la de novo...

Tenten: Sim eu vou contigo.

Sakura: Voces nao vao a lado nenhum.

Todos olharam para Sakura. O que raio se passava???

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ainda dormia na cama de Sasuke, enquanto este terminava aquela receita de ramen que tanto dava dor de cabeça a Sasuke.

Sasuke: A massa tem de se cozida a determinada temperatura... o molho deve ser misturado com soja e outra coisa k nunca ouvi falar... isto eh complicado!

Naruto tinha acordado com o cheiro da galinha a cozinhar-se no fogao. levantou-se, esfregou os olhos, e olhou para a cozinha.

Deparou-se com um Sasuke de avental, de costas... e notavasse que nao tinha mais nda vestido porque... tinha o rabo ah mostra.(Sah: aiii sal grosso!!! Say?-?)

Naruto sente um arrepio de calor ao ver aquelas "costas" daquela maneira, e fica num estado de excitaçao incalculável. Sasuke virou a cara, olhando para o loiro vermelho, a tentar tapar-se com o lençol um pouco fino demais pra esconder o que quer que seja.

Sasuke sorri malandro: Bem, alguem quer repetir a dose de ontem, han?

Naruto fica com aquela cara de emburrado k custuma fazer, mas logo se deixa descontrair e começa a rir as gargalhadas!

Sasuke: Do que te ris? -Sasuke fez uma cara séria, levantando aquele sobrolho de maneira sexy.

Naruto: Ahahahahah... esse avental... - Naruto fez uma voz grossa - "Eu sou um Uchiha. Get lost" AHAHAHAHAHAH...

Sasuke esboça um sorriso e murmura: baka...

Naruto: entao o que estás a fazer?

Naruto estava agora por detrás de Sasuke, com a cabeça por cima do ombro a olhar para aquele molho estranho. Tinha o lençol, à volta da sua cintura, tapando a sua parte inferior até aos pés.

Sasuke: Nao sei como consegues comer uma coisa que eh tao estranha de se fazer...

Naruto: Talvez porque voces Uchihas "génios" gostam de complicar tudo.

TOC TOC (Say: centopeiaaaaaaaa... ja tinha saudade de dizer isto... Sah: ahm pois, kem mandou nao escrever por 3 meses e nao sei quantos dias e (blá blá da Sah que a Say apagou)... Say: -.-')

Sasuke entrega entao os cozinhados pra Naruto e quando lhe estende o avental:

Naruto: Ah nem penses que vou utilizar um acessorio com uma genialidade tão grande!

Sasuke atirou o avental, ficando completamente nu, o que fez Naruto olhar novamente para aquele traseiro encantador. Sasuke vestiu entao as suas calças de fato de treino o que fez Naruto amuar.

Sasuke abre a porta. O sorriso perverso que tinha na cara desparaceu de um rompante.

Sasuke: O que estás a fazer aqui?

-----------------------------------

Entretando, na casa dos Hyuuga, Hinata estava sozinha na grande mansão, tomando conta do pequeno cachorro que lhe tinha sido dado. Nao o intencionava utilizar nas suas missões mas o pequeno cachorro começava a dar a conhecer a sua esperteza.

Hinata: Bem tu és muito parecido com o teu pai

Cachorro: Au!

DING DOOOONG (Sah: pera... n devia ser toc toc? Say: Epah nao, eh mansao, tem de ser uma coisa em grande xD)

Hinata: Eu vou láaaaaaaaaa...! ... Kiba! Akamaru!

Kiba: Konnichiwa Hinata-chan!

Akamaru: Au, au auuu!

Eles entraram como estivessem em casa e o pequeno cachorro atirou-se logo ao grande focinho do pai, lambendo-o afectivamente.

Hinata e Kiba estavam frente a frente olhando timidamente um para o outro.

Kiba: Hinata... depois do que aconteceu... Eu gostava de te dizer uma coisa.

Hinata: Diz...

Kiba começa a ficar embaraçado. Ía pedir a garota em namoro, mas no final... acobardou-se! A unica coisa de jeito que lhe saiu foi:

Kiba: Viemos dar um nome ao cachorro!!!

Ou nao...

Hinata mostra um pouco de desapontamento. Pensava que lhe ia falar da noite que passaram juntos. Afinal..

Hinata: Ah... Sei... Bem como é que isso funciona? Nao percebo bem...

Kiba: Akamaru decide o nome da sua pequena cria. Se ela concordar ele nos dirá... Digo, dirá a mim.

Hinata riu. Kiba gostava muito de a ouvir rir. Aquele riso baixinho mas ao mesmo tempo divertido e com gosto.

Hinata: hihi... e entao... qual eh o nome?

Akamaru discutia vivamente com a sua pequena cria. Aquilo parecia que ia demorar ainda um pouco.

Hinata olhava para as criaturas, feliz e impaciente. Kiba tentando nao dar "bandeira" olhava momentaneamente para ela pensando _tenho de lhe dizer. _Mas as palavras certas nao lhe ocorriam.

Hinata olhou pra Kiba sentindo que ele a olhava também. Aquela troca de olhares foi demorada e só foi interrompida por causa de Akamaru que tinha novidades a dar ao seu dono.

Akamaru: Auuu, au au auu!

Kiba: Hum... a serio?

Hinata: O que foi?? COnta-me!!!

Kiba: Tens uma cachorrinha... e chama-se Kagome (Sah: pera... este nome nao eh estranho!! Say: Pois nao... eh do Inuyasha xDD Sah: Minha, só vist o primeiro episodio na axn! Já sabes os nomes?? Say: Claro ;P)

Hinata: Que bom! Agora que isto foi discutido... Um chá?

Kiba: Eu adorava ma... au!

Kagome tinha mordido um dedo do pé de Kiba. E ele, vendo Hinata desaparecendo no corredor da grande mansao já nao podia dizer que não.

Kiba: Pra que foi isso?? - massajava o dedo que tinha sido mordido ainda com bastante força.

Akamaru dirigiu-se para a janela e ladrou qualquer coisa para a sua pequena cria. Ela anuiu e saiu com o grande cão, correndo pelo jardim da princesa hyuuga.

Kiba apressou.se à janela pra perguntar onde iam. O que ele percebeu de Akamaru foi "ver a Kyo (Say: eh a mae da Kagome, namorada do akamaru xD)"

Kiba resmungou qualquer coisa e ficou à janela, vendo os dois cães desaparecerem pelo portão de entrada. Ficou lá, a olhar para o céu. Ele queria dizer o que sentia a Hinata... mas... tinha medo da sua reaçao.

Pouco depois apareceu Hinata com o chá.

-------------------------------------------

Saiko estava á porta da casa de Sasuke, e este olhava para ele meio espantado, pois para elem de Naruto estar em casa dele apenas enrrolado num lençol, n era muito comun receber visitas da garota.

Sasuke: o qu... o que é que queres?

Saiko: presiso de falar contigo... é muito importante... posso entrar?

Sasuke não percebia, Saiko estava com um ar bastante preocupado, e não sabia o que fazer para tirar Naruto la de casa.

Sasuke. a... pod... podes, mas... peraí só um bocadinho!- e fechou a porta deixando Saiko á espera.

Sasuke: Naruto! esconde te!!

Naruto: quem é?

Sasuke: a Saiko.

Naruto: o que é que ela quer?

Sasuke: não sei, diz k quer falar comigo, e que é muito importante, mas esconde te!!!

Naruto: ok ok!!- disse correndo para dentro do quarto do Uchiha.

Depois de ter a certeza que Naruto estava bem escondido, Sasuke abriu a porta a Saiko.

Sasuke: desculpa, tinha aqui umas coisas desarrumadas, entra- e abriu mais a porta para deixar a garota passar.

Ja dentro de casa Saiko virou se para Sasuke muito séria e estende lhe o braço para lhe mostrar o que tinha na mão.

Sasuke olhou e viu uma coisa branca e comprida com um pequeno sinal de mais cor de roza que estava no visor a meio do objecto.

Sasuke fez um ar confuso: o que é isto?

Saiko: é um teste de gravidez.

Sasuke: e...?

Saiko fechou os olhos respirou fundo: eu estou gravida do Itachi, Sasuke...

**Flash Back on**

Saiko não podia aguentar mais, não queria estar mais tempo no meio daquela confusao de pessoas a dizer lhe para não ir, para contar o que se passava, por isso aproveitou a interrupçao de Sakura e saiu de casa, nem querendo saber do facto de estar de camisa de noite com 1 robe até aos joelhos por cima, e sem sapatos. Tinha de tirar aquela historia a limpo, tinha que ter a certeza, tinha que saber a verdade, fosse ela qual fosse, embra soubesse que não estaria preparada para ela.

Dirigiu se á farmácia mais proxima, esperando não encontrar nig que a conhecesse, pois iria achar estranho vela ali, quando ainda á pouco tempo estava a ser procurada por toda a equipa da AMBU, ainda por cima de robe, e descalça.

Acelarou o passo, estava muito nervosa, parecia que a farmácia estava a kilómetros de distancia e o seu coraçao batia a 100 á hora, mas depois de andar mais 10 minutos avistou a farmácia, e encaminhou se para o seu interior.

A farmaceutica deve ter achado estranho ver ali uma garota de robe, mas Saiko não pensou muito nisso e dirigiu se logo ao cerne da questão.

Saiko: quero um teste de gravidez por favor...

A farmaceutica dirigiu se para a parte de tras da loja deixando Saiko á espera, olhando nervosa para todas as direcçoes á procura de alguem que a conhecesse.

Um minuto depois a senhora estava de volta com o teste mas nesse momento Anko entra na loja deixando Saiko em panico, sem saber o que fazer.

Anko: Saiko!! o que estás aqui a fazer? estavam todos á tua procura! se visses como deixaste o teu irmão...

Saiko: sim (gota) eu sei, mas eu estou bem...- e olhou para o teste- hey! eu não lhe pedi um teste de gravidez, pedi... comprimidos para as dores no pés... (Sah: XDXDXDlllllooooolllll).

A farmaceutica olha para ela com um ar confuso, mas logo se apressou a trocar o medicamento, por aquele que Saiko tinha pedido.

Anko: o que estás a fazer de robe?

Saiko: (gota) hahaha nem reparei, pois estou... que cabeça a minha...- pagou os comprimidos e apressou se a dirigir se para a porta- bom, to indo, adeus Anko!!- e saiu da loja.

começou a andar o mais rápido que conseguia para poder chegar a casa sem ver mais nig, mas foi parada por Anko que vinha atras dela.

Anko: Saiko espera!!

Saiko parou. O que será que ela queria? será que ela tinha percebido que ia mesmo comprar aquele teste e agora ia kontar a Haseo?

Anko: toma- disse estendendo lhe um pequeno saco com algo dentro- e não te preocupes que não vou contar nada ao teu irmão, mas podes falar comigo sempre que presisares. xau Saiko.- disse indo embora deixando a garora a

olhar espantada.

Saiko olha para dentro do saco e vê que la dentro estava o teste de gravidez que tinha vindo comprar.

Apressou se a ir para casa, tinha de ter a certeza se aquilo que pensava era verdade.

Xegou a casa passando outra vez por todos, que fizeram outra vez uma grande algazarra quando a viram, e dirigiu se á casa de banho.

ou se

Tirou o teste do bolso do robe e abriu a embalagem e leu as instruçoes, e depois fez o teste, e quando acabou esperou 5 minutos, ouvindo toda a gente de volta da porta da casa de banho a perguntar se ela tava bem e etc...

Saiko esperava com impaciencia pelo resultado.Segundo o que dizia o teste, apareceria um sinal de mais se estivesse gravida e um sinal de menos se não estivesse, e torcia bastante para que fosse um menos.

Quando o tempo de espera acabou pegou no teste, fechou nos olhos e respirou fundo antes de olhar para o resultado, e devagar destapou o visor para porder ver o qur tinha dado, e para seu horror um enorme sinal de mais mostrava que o teste tinha hladado positivo.

Ficou em estado de xoque, e agora como ia dizer ás pessoas que estava gavida, elas iriam querer saber de quem e o que é que iria dizer-lhes? não podia dizer que o filho era de Itachi, ele ainda não tinha sido perdoado pela vila, ambora ja por Sasuke, e ainda por cima era um Akatsuki.

Olhou se ao espelho. Estava palida, não podia aparecer assim á frente de todos, so ia levantar suspeitas, e quanto mais tempo podesse esconder aquela gravidez melhor.

Sentou se no chão e tentou acalmar se e por as ideias em ordem, tinha que arranjar uma maneira de resolver a situaçao.

Então algo lhe ocorreu. pegou no teste e na caixa, saiu da casa de banho a correr e enfiou se no quarto. Saiu passado 5 minutos ja vestida e saiu a correr de casa.

**FlashBack Off**

Sasuke: e o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

Saiko: presiso de sejas o pai...

Sasuke: Mas que... Mas o Itachi nao eh o pai? (Say: Cinema Intimo do Sasuke: ò.ó aquele baka ja fez descendencia!!! Infernooooooo)

Saiko: Sim mas... eu não posso dizer isso a ninguém.

Sasuke: E pq raio nao? Nao foi ele que fez a asneira? Porque tenho de arcar com as culpas?

Saiko: Oh por favor Sasuke!!!! - Saiko ajoelha-se ah frente de Sasuke com lágrimas nos olhos. - O que iriam fazer ao meu bébé se soubessem que era de um Akatsuki??? Por favor Sasuke compreende!!!

Sasuke olha para Saiko um pouco enojado. Como é ela capaz de amar um homem que matou todo o seu clã? E ainda por cima estar grávida dele?? Sasuke fechou os olhos pensativo, cruzando os braços na frente do peito de uma maneira sexy (Say e Sah: -babando-). Mas... ao mesmo tempo, tinha pena daquela pobre criatura...

Sasuke: ... Ok.

Saiko olhou para Sasuke com os olhos vermelhos do choro. Qualquer pessoa duvidava da mudança de opinião de Sasuke em 15 segundos... Mas Saiko não. Esfregou os olhos, levantou-se e abraçou Sasuke.

Saiko: Obrigada, Sasuke!! Obrigada!!!

Com isto, Saiko sai de casa do Uchiha, contente que nem uma garotinha e foi para casa num passo apressado. Queria tomar um bom banho e dormir cedo, para que podesse decidir como contar ao seu irmao. Depois lembrou-se. E Itachi?

Sasuke olhou para a porta, esfregou a nuca e respirou fundo. Ele tinha um plano em mente...

Naruto: Ok?

Naruto abriu a porta do quarto ao lado... e olhou pra Sasuke com uma cara emburrada. Tinha ouvido a conversa e estava chateado... Muito chateado.

Naruto: Ok???? Mas o que tens tu na cabeça???? O teu irmao faz asneira e tu arcas com as culpas? E pior!!! Sabes o que vai acontecer se aceitares a paternidade da criança? Vais ter de casar com ela!!!!!!

Naruto estava vermelho de raiva.

Sasuke: Naruto...

Naruto: Naruto nada!!! - vestiu as calças do seu fato de treino e pegou na sua camisa, dirigindo-se para a porta. - Eu tenho de aguentar o seu egoismo pra sempre? Nao me parece!!! Jah Neh! - e com isto saiu de casa de Sasuke, entrando na sua casa ao lado.

Sasuke: Aquele baka... eskeceu a fita do vilarejo...

Naruto volta a entrar pla porta de rompante, ainda sem camisa.

Naruto (gota e corado): Esqueci a minha fita. - Dirigiu-se à mesinha de cabeçeira de Sasuke mas nao estava lá nda.

Sasuke: Procura isto?

Sasuke estava com a fita na mao... completamente nu, fechando a porta de entrada com o peso do seu corpo.

Sasuke: ... Entao tem de me vir tirá-la da mão.

Naruto engoliu em seco. Sasuke estava... bem... melhor que nunca. Abanou a cabeça, como acordando e emburrou a cara de uma forma cómica.

Naruto: Me dá isso. Eu tou zangado com voçê ou ainda nao percebeu?

Sasuke: Cala a boca, seu teme. - Com isto, Sasuke empurra Naruto em cima da cama, sentando em cima dele... Nu.

Naruto corou ainda mais: Faz o favor se sair de cim... - Mas Sasuke tinha calado aquele baka com os seus lábios, beijando-o de uma forma profunda e amorosa.

Sasuke: Quer ficar chateado comigo... agora? - Sorriu Sasuke de uma forma provocadora.

Naruto: Ahhhh, cala a boca - diz, puxando a cabeça de Sasuke, encostando os lábios dele nos seus.

Naruto esqueceu a fome, e o que tinha acontecido com Saiko... durante umas 3 horas.

------------------------------------------

Tudo estava novamente calmo na casa das konoichis, e Tenten estava a acabar um relatório da ultima missão para entregar á hokage.

Estava cheia de fome, pois com aquela confusão toda, Sakura tinha atrasado o jantar e ja era miuto tarde.

dlim dlão (Say: dlim dlão? ke isso? Sah: campaínha...? Say: que som mais estupido, inventa outro! Sah: ... - -' triiiiiiiimmmmm. Say: n.n)

Tenten: portaaaa!!!!

Sakura: não posso sair daki agora, tenho a lasanha no forno! vai la tu Ino!

Ino: não me aptece levantar daqui! vai la Saiko...- disse voltando a deitar a cabeça na almofada.

Tenten: a Saiko ta a dormir!

Ino: então vai lá tu!

Dli... (Say:¬¬... Sah: n.n') Triiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmm...

Sakura: alguém que vá abrir a porta se faz favor!!!!

Tenten: mas eu estou a trabalhar! tu é que estás aí na ronha!

Ino: eu estou cansada!

Tenten: e achas que eu não estou?

Saiko: ho pessoal... vamos lá fazer pouco barulho se fazem favor, tou a tentar dormir, e vejam se vão abrir a porta, não suporto essa campaínha.- disse voltando a fechar a porta do quarto.

Triiiiiimmm...

Tenten: pronto, pronto, eu vou!

Dirigiu se para a entrada e abriu a porta, e viu Shikamaru encostado á parede á espera que o deixassem entrar.

Shikamaru: olá...

Tenten: não acredito... eu parei de trabalhar para **te** vir abrir a porta?

Shikamaru- calma, não vim aqui para falar contigo...

Tenten: então vens cá fazer o quê?

Shikamaru: falar com o Haseo, ele ta aqui?

Tenten: não, o Haseo ja saiu á já algum tempo... mas sabes, ele não mora aqui, xau!- disse fexando a porta, mas Shikamaru conseguiu segurala.

Shikamaru: sim, eu sei que ele não mora aqui, mas passei pela casa dele e ele não estava, e escusas de ser assim tão mal educada, sabes que não se mandam as visitas embora dessa maneira, tás a falhar fofinha, olha que assim com esse feitio ninguem te quer...

Tenten: mas tá calado! eu estou na minha casa, e mando embora quem eu quizer!

Shikamaru: sim, sim ta bem, agora diz me, sabes para onde o Haseo foi?

Tenten: não.

Shikamaru: e como está a Saiko, onde é que ela esteve este tempo todo?

Tenten: não sei, e está bem, melhor do que tu vais ficar se não saires da minha frente daqui a 5 segundos...

Shikamaru: não sabes ou não queres dizer?

Tenten: não sei, 1...

Shikamaru: que mau feitio... porque é que tens de ser assim?

Tenten: 2...

Shikamaru: que problemático.

Tenten: 3...

Sakura: Tenten, quem é? ho... olá Shika, tudo bem?

Shikamaru: olá Sakura, tudo e contigo?

Sakura: também, Tenten, porque não deixas o Shikamaru entrar?

Tenten: ele está ja de saída, veio so á procura do Haseo.

Sakura: ah ok... ah! a lasanha!!!- disse voltando para a cozinha.

Tenten: 4...

Shikamaru: sabes que ficas muito bonita quando estás irritada? adoro ver te furiosa... ficas sexy.

Tenten: Vai te embora Shikam... O.O...- mas não consegui continuar, pois os doces lábios de Shikamaru ja estavam colados aos seus, e isso, para sua surpreza não lhe desagradou.

Tenten enrrolou os braços á volta do pescoço do rapaz rendendo se assim ao beijo, e este pôs uma mão na cintura e outra na nuca da garota, aprofundando assim o beijo.

Tenten não se importou, apenas se deixou levar, e Shikamaru... esse ja estava á espera deste momendo á algum tempo.

Sakura: hey Shikamaru, queres jantar c... ups... gomen ne... n.n".

Shikamaru afastou calmamente os seus lábios dos da garota, e olhou para Sakura como se não fosse nada: Não obrigado Sakura, eu estava já de saída, tenho que encontrar o Haseo, talvez noutra altura. adeus Tenten, agente vê-se por aí, xau Sakura.- e saíu a correr em direcção ao centro da vila.

Sakura: n.n" xau.

Tenten estava em estado de choque, apenas se limitava a estar ali de pé a olhar para onde momentos antes estava Shikamaru, o rapaz que ela tanto odiava... ou será que não o odiava assim tanto...?

Finalmente, conseguiu por a cabeça a funcionar outra vez e virou se para Sakura fechando a porta.

Tenten: o jantar já está pronto?

Sakura: Sim, vai chamar a Ino e vê se a Saiko tem fome.

Tenten: está bem...

**-------------------------------------**

**Acabou!!!!! Esperamos que tenham gostado n.n. **

**Sah: tão e aquilo dos carros? **

**Say: mas cala-te com isso, ainda n percebeste que em Konoha não ha carros? **

**Sah: mas ha telemoveis! **

**Say: ha telemoveis porque andar a pé até á casa do naruto para lhe dizer que o sasuke o ta a trair com o shikamaru dá muito de trabalho, se telefonarmos é mais rapido u.u. **

**Sah: o sasuke vai trair o naruto com o shikamaru? O.õ? **

**Say: não... - -' **

**Sah: então? **

**Say: então nada, agora cala te e vamos embora. **

**Sah: mas assim as p... **

**Say: anda embora!! -pega a Sah por um braço e arrasta pelo chão- Xau! **

**Say e Sah (arrastada plo chao): Xau minna!! até ao proximo capitulo!!! n.n**


	10. A verdade

**Yo mina!!**

**Bom, e aqui está mais um capitulo, esperamos que gostem n.n**

**Sah: estamos já nos ultimos capitulos, o que estará para vir?**

**Say: cala-te! não dês spoilers ás pessoas!**

**Sah: mas eu não estou a dar spoilers!**

**Say: mas ias dar.**

**Sah: sim, ta bem, bom, agora vamos lá á fic, que as pessoas ja estão fartas desta conversa.**

**Say: é, tu queres é fugir ao assunto...**

**Sah: sim... -.-. Boa leitura!!!**

**Say: olha que tu, não me ignores! ah, sim boa leitura n.n".**

**Jah neh**

-------------------------

Hinata: Que se passa, Kiba?

Hinata tinha regressado da cozinha com o chá preparado por si mesma, visto que hoje era dia de folga dos cozinheiros e empregados… Ao pousar o chá:

Hinata: Estás tão sério…

Kiba olhava para a rua, onde o seu fiel companheiro e a sua cria tinham desaparecido. Volta-se ao ver Hinata ajoelhada à frente da mesinha e vai se sentar ao seu lado, fitando as mãos cicatrizadas causadas pelos animais que a sua irmã guardava na clínica/parque veterinário.

Queria dizer-lhe a verdade. Dizer-lhe tanto e tudo, mas não era capaz. A cara ingénua de Hinata fazia-o sempre repensar nas suas acções e corou um pouco ao ver a cara da princesa Hyuuga tão perto da dele.

Hinata: Estás a corar! – sorri, timidamente. – Pareces eu n.n…

Kiba levanta os olhos para Hinata, mete um daqueles sorrisos estúpidos que costuma fazer na cara e a mão esquerda atrás da cabeça.

Kiba: Eh… pois! – ri ele.

Hinata chegou ainda mais perto da cara dele e estica a mão para perto das pernas do shinobi. Ele cora violentamente pensando _"MAS O QUE RAIO ESTÁ ELA A FAZER??? AI MEU KAMI_!". Começou a sentir-se quente e a suar, febril mesmo, quando Hinata pousa a mão no seu colo e descendo ainda mais com a outra.

Kiba: Hi-Hinata! Nã-Nã-Não devi-víamos… começa a pronunciar mas Hinata não tinha percebido o que ele tentava dizer. (Sah: O.O meu deus! A Hinata??? Nunca pensei…. Say: eheheh nem eu xD)

Hinata raspou levemente o seu cotovelo pelas calças do shinobi perto da sua virilha o que o faz tremer… Mas depois logo se apercebeu que Hinata não tinha "esse" objectivo…

Hinata: Ah aqui está!! A coleira da Kagome!!! Já posso gravar o nome agora! – diz olhando para a coleira vermelha com os seus grandes olhos cor de pérola brilhando.

Kiba: (grande gota de arrependimento e cai de pernas para o ar) o.o'

Ao levantar-se bata com a mão na cabeça. _Baka_! diz a si próprio. Porque pensou coisas daquelas sobre ela? Como se ela fosse daquela maneira ou mesmo pensasse nisso! Que teme fora!

Hinata via as expressoes de Kiba mudarem enquanto guardava a coleira e servia o chá. O que raio se passaria naquela cabeça? Corado, preocupado, suado, aliviado, zangado, e ainda bateu em si próprio. Depois de tantos anos treinando com ele, facilmente descobriu alguma coisa o preocupava.

E tendo aquelas reacções com ela, rapidamente chegou a uma conclusão,

Hinata: Ano… Kiba… - começou ela. Colocando o chá à frente dele.

Kiba: Hai, Hinata?

Hinata: Etto… o beijo que demos…

Kiba olhou sério para ela. O que…?

Hinata: Não te preocupes… foi… sem importância… não significou nada. Foi o impulso do momento eh normal que duas pessoas naquela situação teriam feito o mesmo…

Kiba ficou a olhar para ela sério. Afinal as suas expectativas não eram correspondidas. Mas o olhar de Hinata não era de despreocupação, como se tivessem levantado um peso de cima, como estava a espera que ela reagisse… pelo contrário, fez uma expressão bastante triste e infeliz.

Por isso Kiba, fez uma acção impulsiva como costume dele. Mas este impulso seria com sentido.

Chegou perto da Hinata e agarrou-lhe os ombros ficando a olhar directamente para ela.

Hinata: Kiba? O que…?

Ele tomou os seus lábios. Surpresa e perdendo o equilíbrio, Hinata caiu para trás ficando deitada no chão japonês, (Sah e Say: HENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII) com Kiba em cima dela, beijando-a. Logo se conformou com a ideia e fechando os olhos tirou partido daquele beijo intenso que recebia, (Sah: não…) colocando os braços à volta do pescoço do ninja.

Ficaram ali, (Sah: não!) durante um tempo, apreciando a boca, um do outro… Aquele primeiro beijo de inverno. (Sah: não!!)

O primeiro… do resto das suas vidas. (Sah: NAAAAAAAAOOOO!!! Eu queria ver o que rolava pra aqui ú.ù… Say: Pooooois e a hentai sou eu! xDDD epá eh a Hinata, tinha de ser uma coisa soft… Sah: soft… pois ta bem…)

----------------------------------------------

Haseo estava a vaguear pela vila, enquanto pensava nos acontecimentos dos ultimos dias.

Pensava, como era possivel a sua irmã dar lhe tantos problemas, não era suposto ela ja ter ultrapassado essa fase? Ela tinha 20 anos, a idade de fugir de casa ja tinha passado á muito tempo.

De repente descobre que estava á porta de casa de Anko, perguntando-se como teria chegado ali.

Tocou á campaínha e esperou que Anko lhe viesse abrir a porta.

Anko abriu a porta: Haseo!- disse saltando para os braços dos amante.

Haseo: olá...- e pos os braços á volta da cintura da jovem Ambu.

Anko: a Saiko está bem?

Haseo: sim, só decidiu dar uma de rebelde agora... nada de grave.

Anko afastou se- estás bem? pareçes cansado.

Haseo: sim, estou cansado, mas estou bem.

Anko: entra- afastou se para deixar passar Haseo- e se fossemos jantar?

Haseo: na verdade não tenho muita fome.

Anko: então podiamos ver um filme...

Haseo: desculpa Anko, mas só me aptece dormir, só passei para ver como estavas.

Anko: ah... está bem... vai lá então.

Haseo ficou a olha-la durante algum tempo, Anko estava triste, isso via se nos seus olhos. Ele não lhe estava a dar atençao suficiente, naqueles ultimos três dias não se tinham encontrado nem uma vez, era normal que ela se sentisse sozinha.

Haseo: ho, va lá... não fiques assim.

Anko: assim como?

Haseo: Triste, chateada... eu prometo que as coisas vão melhorar, eu sei que n temos estado muito tempo juntos, mas quando isto tudo acalmar tudo vai voltar ao normal.

Anko: eu não estou triste nem chateada, so me sinto sozinha, mas isto passa, vai la á tua vida, eu sei que a Saiko te anda a dar muito trabalho agora, e tens que a apoiar de agora em diante, porque vai ser mais dificil, mas eu entendo, está tudo bem.

Haseo: vai ser mais dificil? porquê- Haseo fez um ar confuso- Sabes mais alguma coisa que eu não saiba?

Anko: eu não, esquece, não sei nada.

Haseo: ok... mas não fiques assim- abraçou Anko- eu amo-te, nunca te vou deixar sozinha.

Anko encostou a cabeça ao peito de Haseo: também te amo... Haseo...

Haseo: sim...

Anko: porque é que não passas cá a noite?- disse olhando para o namorado com um sorriso maroto.

Haseo não respondeu, limitou se a beijar Anko enquanto se encaminhavam para o quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na casa das konoichis o jantar ja estava na mesa e Ino, Sakura e uma Tenten com a cabeça nas nuvens ja estavam a comer.

Sakura: Tenten, chamas te a Saiko?

Tenten: sim, ele beija bem.

Ino: O.O hã?

Sakura: Tenten! acorda prá vida!!

Tenten dá um salto: ai! o que foi?

Sakura: eu não te perguntei se o Shikamaru beijava bem, perguntei te se chamaste a Saiko criatura!

Tenten: O/////O ch-chamei... ela disse que não tinha fome, tava mal disposta.

Ino: o Shikamaru?

Tenten: não é nada de especial! eu estava distraída, so isso!

Sakura: sim, a pensar no Shikamaru... Ino, sabes que eu os apanhei aos beijos ali na porta de entrada?

Tenten: O///////O Sakuraaaaaa!!!!

Ino: a sério? que lindo!!!!! a Tenten e o Shika... nunca pensei...

Tenten: calem se/////

Sakura: ho... ela ta vermelha!!!!! XD vá, diz lá que não gostas dele...

Tenten: não, não gosto!

Sakura: ho, sim claro, agente sabe que não... Ino, é a tua vez de lavar a louça.

Ino: não, não é! é a vez da Saiko!

Sakura: vês a Saiko aqui por acaso?

Ino: não...

Sakura: então é porque és tu, bom eu vou pro quarto acabar um relatório e não saio mais de lá hoje... boa noite.

Tenten: chau!

Ino: é, e uma ajudinha aqui, não?

Sakura: pede á Tenten...

Tenten: pedes pedes, eu vou ver o que tá a dar na KMTV (Konoha Music Tv)... adeus.

Ino: é, sobra sempre pra mim... obrigadinha, voçês são umas amigas daquelas, amo-vos muito...

Sakura: agente sabe... XD.

-------------------------------

Sakura estava a caminhar em direcçao ao seu quarto, quando, ao passar pelo quarto de Saiko, ouve algo.

Bateu á porta mas não obteve resposta, por isso abriu a e entrou.

O quarto estava totalmente ás escuras, e a unica coisa que se ouvia eram alguns soluços.

Sakura: Saiko, estás bem?- disse aproximando se da cama da garota para acender o pequeno candeeiro que estava ao lado da cama.

Acendeu a luz e viu Saiko deitada na cama, com as pernas encolhidas e agarrada á almofada enquanto rios d lágrimas corriam pela sua façe rosada e os seus olhos estavam vermelhos e inchados.

Sakura: Saiko... o que se passa?

Saiko: nada... deixa me sozinha.

Sakura: não, não saio daki enkuanto não me disseres o que se passa!

Saiko: não se passa nada...- disse afundando a cabeça na almofada.

Sakura: deu positivo não foi?

Saiko hesitou: não sei do que estás a falar...

Sakura: encontrei a caixa do teste de gravidez no lixo quando foste embora, ja não me podes enganar mais.

Saiko começou a chorar outra vez, e Sakura abraçou-a: quem é ele?

Saiko: n-não interessa.

Sakura: ele sabe?

Saiko: não.

Sakura: não lhe vais contar?

Saiko: não sei.

Sakura- achas que ele vai aceitar?

Saiko: não.

Sakura: o teu irmão sabe?

Saiko: não.

Sakura: como é que pudeste…. – ela tinha milhões de perguntas na sua cabeça e apenas um não era demasiado pouco para ela.

Infelizmente, Saiko pensava que era demais…

Saiko: Sakura. Por favor, não me faças perguntas. Não me remoas a cabeça, o mal tá feito. Tou grávida… Oh meu Kami, eu estou grávida – Saiko desatou em outro pranto, mas desta vez, enterrou a cara no colo de Sakura.

Sakura suspirou. Depois sorriu, afagando a cabeça despenteada de Saiko. Usava agora mais o cabelo solto, aquele cabelo enorme que tinha que fazia inveja a muita pessoa. Depois pensou.

Inner Sakura: SHANNAROOOOO! UM BEBE EM CASAAAA!!! VOU SER TIAAAA YEEEEAH!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Algumas semanas tinham-se passado (Sah: não muitas senão notasse a barriguita xD) desde o dia em que Sakura descobriu que ia ser tia.

Todos os shinobis nossos conhecidos estavam no novo restaurante alargado do Ichiraku Ramen, para festejar o casamento de Haseo e Anko. Existiam várias mesas redondas espalhadas pelo salão, com uma mesa comprida rectangular principal onde se destinguiam os noivos.

Saiko estava na ponta da mesa principal. Estava sozinha, com o magnifico cabelo solto (desde que descobrira que engravidara o mantia assim), agarrada ah barriga. Graças ao vestido branco comprido que tapava a sua silhueta, não se notava a pequena criatura que se desenvolvia dentro dela.

Olhou em sua volta. Estava um dia solarengo mas frio por ser Dezembro, e a cerimónia tinha sido muito bonita, até fazendo-a chorar. Nada a fazia chorar, mas… as suas emoções pareciam mais à flor da pele que antes.

Era já depois do almoço, e festa ia só a meio. Neste momento, todos já tinham almoçado e esperavam pelos empregados vestidos à pinguim, lhes tirassem o prato vazio da sua frente. A música ambiente tocava baixinha, dando aos convidados um à-vontade especial.

Saiko olhou em volta. Algumas personalidades tinham se levantado, dirigindo-se às outras mesas para comprimentar os restantes. Alem deles, Anko e Haseo faziam a mesma volta, apertando mãos, e dando beijinhos.

Levantou-se para esticar as pernas. Estava farta de estar sentada e ao ver os outros em pé resolveu fazer o mesmo. Ver quem estava presente pareceu-lhe uma boa ideia.

Numa mesa perto da principal, um casal de shinobis em tons de rosa e verde notava-se falando alto e abertamente. Saiko percebeu as mãos entrelaçadas em baixo da mesa, para não dar muito nas vistas. Infelizmente, era exactamente o oposto que parecia fazer. Sakura e Lee, felizes, contentes, falavam sobre tudo e sobre nada. Quem não achava muita piada a eles eram os seus companheiros de mesa… Um casal de idosos, que olhava para aquela amostra de juventude ruidosa e outro, que se riam por cada piada seca que Lee mandava.

Saiko sorriu para Sakura, levantado um pouco do braço acenando, e ela, reparando na sua amiga, apenas um aceno de cabeça com um pequeno sorriso lhe pareceu bastar, voltando à conversa animada do seu namorado, que fazia questão de contar alguns dos momentos mais estúpidos que teve.

Continuando com a sua andança pelo meio das mesas redondas revestidas em linho branco, passou pela mesa mais séria mas com um maior poder de tensão que se podia imaginar. A mesa dos Hyuuga parecia um cone de gelo entre os dois casais que estavam na mesa,

De um lado, Neji olhava sério, muito sério para Kiba. Kiba sentia-se incomodado e olhava constantemente para Hinata, implorando socorro à namorada que apenas lhe sorria com uma gota na cabeça, como pedindo paciência para o primo stressado.

Temari: Por favor, Neji. Para com isso. Eles são já grandinhos não precisas ficar a olhar para ele como duas crianças… E sabes que quase a mesma idade de Hinata? – Temari tenta descontrair o ambiente, colocando uma mão e o seu queixo no ombro do seu namorado.

Neji: Seja como for, será sempre mais nova que eu e será sempre meu dever tomar conta dela.

Temari: Quero ver quando for com os nossos filhos…

Kiba: Nunca mais os deixa sair de casa, nem para ir para a escola – deixa escapar Kiba, com uma gargalhada sonora.

Infelizmente, os olhos de Neji activaram o seu Byakugan, olhando directamente para Kiba. Hinata levantou-se nervosamente, rindo alto também com as suas duas mãos pequenas à frente do corpo acenando-as como se tivesse a impedi-lo de qualquer coisa.

Hinata: Ahahah que piada não é, Temari? – Hinata olhou séria para ela.

Temari: Sim sim claro!!!

Neji: O que queres dizer com "nunca deixa-los sair de casa?" – Neji levanta-se, com o pulso levantado à sua frente para Kiba. Este não se deixando ficar:

Kiba: Exactamente o que percebest, "olhos de neve"!! – Kiba levanta-se também mostrando os seus dentes meio humanos, meio caninos ao herdeiro dos Hyuuga, pronto para uma luta.

Saiko achou melhor ir para outro lado, e deixou um Hyuuga e um Kiba stressados, prontos para uma luta, com uma Hinata no meio deles, com aquele sorriso tímido abanando os braços freneticamente e uma Temari sentada na sua cadeira olhando para outro lado desinteressada e aborrecida, bebendo um sumo que tinha à sua frente.

Mais à frente viu duas mesas, separadas mas lado a lado com duas cenas idênticas, Gaara estava sentado numa delas, com uma cara de aborrecido sendo puxado por alguém de cabelos loiros e muito ruidosa que parecia uma coisa louca. O que Saiko percebeu que Ino pedia ao Kage da Areia era "Vamos dançar", ao que Gaara respondia com uma cara séria e olhos fechados. "Não". Evidente que Ino nunca aceitava um não… Como diria Shikamaru, problemática.

Na outra mesa ao lado, Tsunade estava sentada, acompanhada pelos Conselheiros de Konoha (Say: aquelas personagens chatas que picam a Tsunade sabem?). Mas a sua cara não era só de aborrecimento. Vergonha e humilhação estavam presentes na sua cara mas a força que fazia para se controlar não era esperada.

Jiraiya tentava à força toda, dançar com a Quinta mas esta recusava veemente mas educada para que a deixasse em paz. Saiko sorriu. Como seria se aqueles dois se juntassem?

Saiko deu a volta ao salão e finalmente reparou na outra divisão do salão, onde se destinava a dança. Olhou timidamente lá para dentro e viu muitos dos casais convidados (Sah: e que não interessam para a historia . Say: ok ok calmex!) a dançarem alegremente ao ritmo da música, quase de discoteca. (Say: Não podia ser demasiado barulhenta, coitados dos velhos, morriam todos com um ataque cardíaco xD).

Saiko reparou no grupo de crianças que se encontravam lá dentro, dançando uns com os outros, com um sorrisos desdentados e pensos rápidos na cara. Saiko pousou uma mão na sua barriga e reflectiu. Como seria a vida do seu filho sem conhecer o pai? Quer dizer… iria conhecer o tio… como pai…

Saiko perdida nos seus pensamentos, não reparou na mudança repentina das crianças que se dirigiam a correr contra ela, mas sem repararem nela.

Quando as crianças quase estavam a cair em cima de Saiko, Saiko sente duas mãos agarrarem os seus ombros e fazendo-a rodar sobre si própria. Saiko deu tantas voltas que quando parou quase se desequilibrou. Mas por causa dessa manobra evasiva rápida, as crianças e ela passaram ilesas.

Voz: Devias ter mais cuidado sabes? – recorda alguém numa voz suave mas grossa e rouca, parecida com…

Saiko: Itachi? – pergunta ela, antes de se virar e contemplar o seu salvador.

Sasuke: Não me parece que ele apareça por aqui… - diz com um sorriso malvado na cara.

Saiko: Sasuke, por favor não me assustes dessa maneira. Imagina que estivesse alguém por perto e me ouvisse.

Sasuke: bem isso seria já teu problema não eh?

Saiko olhou para Sasuke séria. Sabia que Sasuke não era simpático ou mesmo amigável com ninguém. Mas se iriam passar por aquilo juntos podiam pelo menos… bem… dar-se bem.

Saiko ia para falar com Sasuke perguntando-lhe porque a tratava assim mas de repente alguém loiro, de camisa branca de linho e calças de ganga apareceu. Naruto colocou-se ente os dois e olhando para Saiko perguntou-lhe:

Naruto: Saiko, vamos dançar? – Estendeu-lhe uma mão e um sorriso enternecedor que ela não pode dizer que não.

Saiko mostrou-lhe um sorriso bonito e resplandecente dizendo: Claro que sim

Ele pegou-lhe na mão e arrastou-a até à pista de dança e quando ela voltou a cabeça para dizer a Sasuke que queria falar com ele, ele já tinha desaparecido.

Dançaram durante um pouco aquela batida incansável, e Saiko percebeu que desde há muito tempo que não se divertia daquela forma. Itachi nunca mais voltou a aparecer e ela não pode falar com ele.

Será que a tinha abandonado finalmente? Como ela esperava que ele fizesse quando se cansasse dela?

A música acalmou. E uma canção de amor começou a tocar, suave e melancólica. Saiko parou e olhou para Naruto com o intuito de lhe dizer que não era obrigado a dançar com ela mas quando esta levantou os olhos, já Naruto tinha se apoderado dos seus braços colocando uma mão na cintura dela e outra na mão dela.

Nunca teve Naruto tão perto dela. E ela percebeu que de facto ele ate cheirava bem.

Naruto: Saiko… Tenho um favor a pedir-te.

Saiko estranhou. E depois entrou em pânico. Será que ele sabia? Sasuke tinha-lhe contado?

Naruto: Por favor… Tomas conta dele?

Saiko: Dele? Quem? – Saiko tentou disfarçar. Infelizmente, actriz nunca fora uma carreira de sonho…

Naruto: Só quero que ele seja feliz… Por favor. Toma conta dele por mim.

Ela percebeu que Naruto so a largava depois de ela prometer que tomava conta dele.

Saiko: Sim…

Ao ouvir esta palavra, Naruto largou a sua mão e a sua cintura e colocou um sorriso dos seus, brilhantes nos lábios.

Naruto: Obrigado Saiko. Bom acho que vou comer qualquer coisa que esta dança deu-me a fome ehehe. – riu e foi-se embora. Saiko ficou ali, entre alguns casais que dançavam ao som suave da música e sorriu.

Entre eles, reparou no par Tenten e Shikamaru que dançavam juntos, mas beijando-se periodicamente como lapas. Não se largavam nem tinham intenção de tal. Entao Saiko achou que nem era capaz de os incomodar e dirigiu-se para fora da divisão de dança, voltando ao salão de jantar. Mesmo a tempo de os empregados em pinguim aparecerem. _É agora" – _pensou.

---------------------------------

Haseo sentia-se nas nuvens! Tinha pedido a mulher dos seus sonhos em casamento, tinha feito as pazes com a sua irmã e estava feliz! Tao feliz que só lhe apetecia dançar feito louco, feito doido!

Finalmente, queria festejar aquele dia bem, sem problemas ou conflitos.

Estava perto de uma mesa que continha 7 velhinhos, quase cegos e desdentados, e era elogiado pelo bom menino que sempre fora, mesmo orfao e ainda com uma irmã pequena para cuidar. Aquilo era uma delicia para ele. Ter um dia só para si, parecia de outro mundo.

Deu uma olhada à sua noiva que estava a tentar ajudar Jiraiya a convencer Tsunade para dançar com ele. Estava linda. Aquele vestido branco de pregas, sem alças ficava-lhe optimamente. O cabelo estava disposto como sempre, num grande coque em desalinho. Mas era assim que ele gostava dela e era não tinha razão de queixa.

Despediu-se daquela mesa que quase lhe babava pra cima, e procurou a sua irmã.

Por fim, avistou-a e acenou-lhe. Ela vinha séria, determinada. Vinha com qualquer coisa pra lhe contar e ele sabia bem que ela tinha feito asneira…

**FLASHBACK ON**

Eram pequenos, Haseo tinha 7 anos, Saiko tinha 5.

Haseo tivera estado a brincar junto ao rio, treinando com umas kunais de borracha que o pai lhe dera. Treinava afincadamente, afinando a sua pontaria e precisão e quando estava a fazer pontaria a uma arvore que se situava perto dele, viu a sua pequena irmã de cabelo comprido, olhos grandes e brilhantes virem até ele. Séria e determinada.

Haseo: O que foi, imouto-chan? – disse sem tirar os olhos da sua pontaria.

Saiko: Onii-chan, acho que fiz asneira…

Haseo: O que foi? – Haseo atirou a kunai de borracha contra a arvore, mas esta saltou caindo perto da arvore, com a ponta gasta pelo tempo e uso. – Kuso, quando é que eu posso ter uma verdadeira??

Saiko: Bem… podia ser agora…

Haseo: O que???? O que fizeste Saiko-baka??

Saiko mostra a sua pequena mão que tinha sido mantida atrás das costas. A sua mão estava ligada com ligaduras um pouco ensanguentadas. Lá tinha uma kunai verdaderia, um pouco maior que a de borracha do seu irmão.

Haseo: Saiko! Olha a tua mão!

Saiko: Não interessa mas… o homem da loja a quem tirei isso não gostou muito… também quem o mandou meter as facas perto do chão??

Haseo: Oh-oh… Esconde as mãos Saiko. Vamos para casa. Eu digo que fui eu que a roubei ok? Não contes a ninguém!!!

Saiko colocou as suas pequenas mãos atrás das costas: Não conto! Eu prometo!

Haseo pegou na sua kunai de borracha e na de metal com uma mão, e pegou na mão sem cortes de Saiko, em direcção a casa.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Saiko vinha séria e determinada.

Haseo perdeu o seu sorriso ao vê-la aproximar-se, com aquela cara.

Saiko: Haseo. Preciso falar contigo. É urgente.

Haseo: Fizeste asneira não foi? Vem… anda comigo. Vamos lá para fora.

Haseo e Saiko dirigiram-se para a varanda do restaurante que estava deserta. Anko reparou neles saírem pela varanda e a começarem a conversar.

Respirou fundo e pensou: "_Espero que tudo corra bem…"_

Estavam Haseo e Saiko lá fora, na varanda do restaurante. Saiko tinha as mãos atrás das costas e cabeça baixa, com uma expressão de tristeza no olhar.

Haseo estava ah frente dela, uns 2 metros de distância mas olhava para o horizonte repleto de arvores fortes e altas, que o vento trazia o seu cheiro doce de eucalipto e pinheiros.

Pensava no que a sua irmã iria dizer… o silencio estava presente há muito tempo agora e foi Haseo que o quebrou.

Haseo: Saiko… O que fizeste desta vez?

Saiko: Ano… Etto…

Saiko parecia relutante em contar. E Haseo já stressado,não aguentou.

Haseo: Diz-me o que fizeste desta vez… Roubaste alguém? Mataste alguém? O que mais fizeste para vires pedir ajuda ao teu irmão ah ultima da hora?

Saiko não olhou para ele. A sua vergonha e humilhação era maior do que se podia imaginar e as palavras do seu onii-san faziam todo o sentido… Mas mesmo assim, magoavam…

Haseo: Desapareces, não dizes nada a ninguém, fazes o que queres. E depois pede-me ajuda. A liberdade que tu tens, subiu-te ah cabeça. Sempre a tiveste, mesmo quando os nossos pais eram vivos!

Saiko vertia lágrimas pela sua cara meia ocultada pelo seu cabelo. Mas também, a raiva que sentia por si própria ganhava uma outra forma. O seu irmão estava a ser tão injusto… ou não?

Saiko: Já percebi, não sou uma boa irmã!!! Era isso que querias ouvir?? Afinal o que queres de mim??? – Saiko chorava e gritava, furiosa, com tudo e todos. Estava farta daquela situação, mas a sua criança não tinha culpa de nada. Como reflexo, aperta a barriga, como quem agarra a corda que a salva de cair.

Haseo: Um pouco de responsabilidade apenas… e um pouco menos de egoísmo. – haseo já não gritava. Não valia a pena, pensou. Ela iria sempre precisar dele… E de certa forma ele gostava dessa dependência. Mas uma dependência sem sentido, não era dependência para ele.

Saiko: Queres responsabilidade???? Pois aqui a tens!! Eu estou grávida, Haseo! Grávida!!! Aqui tens a porcaria da tua responsabilidade!!!!

Ao pronunciar estas palavras, ajoelhou-se na pedra do chão da varanda e apoiando uma mão nela e outra na barriga, continou a chorar. Silenciosamente, fungando de vez em quando.

Haseo não sabia o que fazer. A sua cara era de prefeito espanto, sem pronunciar uma palavra. Aquilo explicava muita coisa. Os desaparecimentos, o não querer saber, a falta de atenção. Mas para ele parecia que o mundo ia desabar. Como não fora capaz de proteger a sua irmã mais nova???

Como isto pôde lhe passar ao lado? E pior! Quem eh o pai?

Milhares de perguntas passavam pela sua cabeça. Olhou para o céu. Grossas nuvens cinzentas ameaçavam o bonito dia, tornando-o escuro e instável.

Saiko continuava de joelhos, sobre o seu vestido branco de dama de honor, chorando. Por pedido de Anko, Saiko era a sua dama de honor. Mais bonita do que ela, só Anko com o seu vestido de noiva.

Haseo voltou a olhar para a sua irmã, no chão. Então, a pergunta que lhe parecia mais fácil de perguntar neste momento era…

Haseo: Quem é o pai?

Um silêncio fez-se entre os dois. Saiko tentou parar de chorar mas as lágrimas continuavam a percorrer pelos seus olhos. Com uma mão, tentou limpa-los porem em vão.

Haseo: Quem é o pai, Saiko? – Voltou ele a perguntar. A raiva que sentia começou a ferver.

Voz: Sou eu.

Haseo olhou para a porta da varanda. Lá estava a voz que tinha falado, dentro de um corpo moreno, com uma camisa preta desbotoada e calça de linho brancas. Um prefeito contraste contra o seu cabelo preto desalinhado.

Haseo: Sasuke?

---------------------------

Anko olhava para lá fora, preocupada. Olhava para as três figuras que se impunham, uma no chão e duas em peh. Estava tentada a ir lá fora e quando se conformou, uma mão tinha agarrado no seu pulso. O ninja de camisa de linho branca e calças de ganga tinha a puxado para trás, olhar sério. Primeiro Anko estranhou. Mas logo o sorriso brilhante de Naruto apareceu.

Naruto: Ainda não dancei com a noiva D

Anko forçou o sorriso. Não podia dizer que não. Olhou uma ultima vez para a varanda, e depois olhou para Naruto que a puxava para a pista de dança.

Uma música tipo "swing" começou a tocar.

Estavam todos na pista de dança, até Tsunade! Os únicos que continuavam sentados eram os conselheiros da Quinta que olhavam reprovadores para a pista de dança.

Conselheira: Já viste isto? No nosso tempo nada disto era assim! Que pouca vergonha!

Conselheiro: Concordo… Então, vamos dançar?

Conselheira: Oh velho… Tu já não me ouves… u.ú (grande gota)

---------------------------

Haseo: Sasuke?

Sasuke andou em direcção a Saiko, fazendo-a levantar-se e apoiar-se nele.

Sasuke: Pensei que íamos contar-lhe juntos…

Saiko ficou desorientada. Olhava surpresa para Sasuke que lhe fez um sinal com um olhar. Esta parou de chorar finalmente, limpou os olhos e olhou para baixo.

Saiko: Si-sim… Gomen ne… Achei que…

Sasuke levanta o queixo de Saiko com a sua mão direita, fazendo-a olhar para ele.

Sasuke: Para a próxima, chama-me.

Haseo: Se houver uma próxima. – rosna Haseo com uma voz demoníaca.

Sasuke, mantendo a sua expressão de desinteressado, olha para Haseo que se encontrava em posição de combate.

(Sah: SUGOI ATÉ COMBATE TEM!!! Say: Sim eu sei que sou um génio da escrita x3 Sah: -gota- ou então não…. )

Haseo: AGORA, TEME, VAIS PAGAR PELO QUE FIZESTE À MINHA IRMA!!!!

Sasuke suspirou e largou Saiko. Saiko olhava para os dois ninjas que estavam frente a frente, Haseo, seu irmão em posição de combate e Sasuke o seu salvador em posição… bem… normal. Como todos os dias, Sasuke ostentava aquela expressão de não querer saber, mão no bolso, olhos fechados.

------------------

Tudo parou dentro do salão da dança. O grito que percorreu a sala num eco, fez parar até os músicos. Todos pararam de dançar, com expressão horrorizada.

Anko abriu os olhos em terror. Levantou um pouco do seu vestido e correu nos seus sapatos altos até ao salão de festas, dirigindo-se à varanda.

Todos os convidados olharam uns para os outros.

Sakura: O que se passou?

Tsunade: Não sei.

Naruto: Oh não. – Naruto correu atrás de Anko.

Temari: Até Naruto?

Gaara e Neji: …

Ino: Ei, onde estão Tenten e Shikamaru?

Hinata: Tenten foi à casa de banho... Shikamaru foi um pouco depois também…

Lee: Imagino fazer o quê…

Sakura: Lee!!!

Lee: O que foi? Eh verdade!

Kakashi: Konnichiwa minna!!!! Desculpem o atraso! n.n'

Todos: u.ú

Kakashi: O que eu perdi?

Ninguem lhe respondeu, pois outro grito de fúria rasgou o ar.

Kiba: Acho melhor ir vermos o que se passa.

---------------------

Sasuke: Humpf, vais mesmo arruinar o dia do teu casamento com uma humilhação e derrota? Eu se fosse a ti pensava melhor…

Haseo: TEME!!!!! – Haseo ostentou um punho com as suas artérias e veias salientes, olhos semi-cerrados e sobrancelhas descidas, expressão de fúria.

Saiko: Não, por favor não!! Parem com isso.

Nesse momento, Anko seguida por Naruto chegou ah porta da varanda. Umas pequenas gotas de chuva começaram a cair sobre as suas cabeças, tornando-se mais forte. Felizmente que era quente e agradável, uma chuva tropical. Mas naquele ambiente, tornou-se um cenário triste. (Sah: Sugoi, drama!!! xD)

Naruto: Por Kami, o que se passa???

Haseo: O QUE SE PASSA É QUE ESSE TEME VAI PAGAR CARO PELO QUE FEZ AH MINHA IRMA.

Anko correu para junto de Saiko que se apoiou nela.

Saiko: Por favor Anko… faz com que parem…

Anko: Saiko… Oh meu kami, parem já com isso voces dois!

Haseo: Mas este teme arruinou a vida da minha irmã!!!

Neste momento, já todos os convidados estavam na varanda a contemplar a cena. O que raio se passava aqui?

Saiko: Haseo… Haseo… - Saiko fechou os olhos, tentando respirar. As suas pernas desfaleceram, fazendo-a cair. Anko ajoelhou-se com ela, agarrando-lhe a mão. Saiko tentava respirar mas para ela, parecia difícil. Sentiu um aperto na barriga, e ainda tentou olhar para o seu irmão.

Saiko ergueu a mão, como se tentando agarrar Haseo mas logo tudo escureceu, e Saiko caiu na pedra fria e molhada.

A última coisa que ouviu foi Anko a chamar o seu nome e alguém a berrar:_ Sakura, Tsunade, onegai! _Depois tudo ficou frio e escuro e não ouviu mais nada.

----------------------------

Quando Saiko abriu os olhos, a primeira coisa que viu foi um tecto branco, pouco familiar para ela. Aquele definitivamente, não era o tecto da sua casa.

Bateu um pouco as pestanas ao baixar o olhar em direcção à janela que estava a sua direita, por onde entrava um sol sem nuvens ou nevoeiro. Deduziu então, que já tinha passado um pouco desde que desmaiou.

Sentou-se na sua cama, esfregando os olhos. Percebeu que estava numa cama de hospital porque com a sua mão, vinha um fio agarrada a ela, e que na outra ponta, um saco de soro estava pendurado. Aquilo fazia-lhe uma comichão danada e começou a coçar a sua mão, tentando tirar o adesivo que prendia o fio à sua mão.

Voz: Eu se fosse a ti não fazia isso.

Saiko assustou-se. Olhou então para a cortina que separava a sua cama das outras e quem espreitava por ela, era Sakura, com a sua bata de médica e um sorriso afectuoso na cara.

Saiko: Sakura!

Sakura: Entao, como te sentes hoje?

Saiko: Melhor… Só espero não ter sido eu a acabar com a festa. Eles ainda estão lá?

Sakura riu-se: Saiko, estás a dormir à dois dias… A festa já acabou à muito tempo. E com a bomba que mandaste ao teu irmão, duvido que senão tivesses desmaiado, ele e Sasuke tinha-se pegado.

Saiko: Oh meu Kami! O que aconteceu comigo?

Sakura: Strees… muito stress… E isso é mau para o bebé. Mas felizmente, ele parece que se chegou para ficar, e não tiveste um aborto espontâneo.

Saiko: Oh graças a Kami… Ainda bem… - Saiko acariciou a barriga – O que aconteceu depois de eu desmaiar?

Sakura: Bem basicamente, Haseo e Sasuke pararam de discutir para te acudir. Haseo estava demasiado nervoso para te segurar, por isso Sasuke-kun trouxe-te nos braços. Anko agarrou Haseo para que ele não te arrancasse dos braços de Sasuke-kun, e ele apressou-se até aqui. Eu vim com ele, diagnostiquei-te demasiado stress. Mas incrivelmente o teu bebé segurou-se à vida.

Saiko: Ai… O que eu fui fazer…

Sakura: O Sasuke han? Uau. Estou impressionada. Como foste capaz de o conquistar? – brincou Sakura.

Mas Saiko não estava para brincadeiras. Pequenas lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto, sentindo-se culpada por tudo o que acontecera.

Sakura: Saiko… Tem calma. Olha o teu bebé…

Saiko limpou as lágrimas: Si-sim tens… tens razão!

Sakura sorriu: Se queres saber, Haseo esteve cá durante os 2 dias e como ainda eh cedo, ele ainda não chegou. Anko veio-te visitar com ele no primeiro dia, no segundo teve que tratar dos pormenores do pró-casamento. Coitada, acabou de casar já tem de fazer elas todas as tarefas.

As duas ninjas riram-se. Saiko sentiu-se um pouco mais leve com aquela gargalhada, mas logo a culpa debateu-se sobre ela. Saiko não o mostrou e continuou a sorrir.

Sakura: Muitos telefonaram a perguntar como estavas… (Sah: Menos Tenten e Shikamaru, aposto! Say: Não, esses também telefonaram, tinham que saber pelos outros não era? xD)

Sakura: Ah sim, Sasuke-kun também esteve cá, nos momentos em Haseo ía arranjar qualquer coisa para comer ou quando ia à casa de banho.

Sasuke: E agora também. – A voz grossa de Sasuke ouviu-se do outro lado da cortina. – Posso entrar?

Sakura assustou-se, abriu a cortina e disse muito séria.

Sakura: Fazes o favor de não fazer isso?

Sasuke não respondeu. Entrou e pousou um embrulho em cima do colo de Saiko.

Saiko: Oh um presente… Arigato gozaimasu.

Sasuke: Vejo que estás melhor. Ainda bem. – Virou as costas e preparou-se para ir embora. Antes disso ainda disse – Haruno. Não digas ao Haseo que estive aqui.

Sakura: Eh Sakura… baka.

Sasuke: Ok, Sakura-baka. Jah neh! – E com isto, faz um selo com a mão e desaparece no ar.

Sakura: Eu digo-lhe a próxima vez que o vir.

Saiko tapou a boca com a sua mão, rindo baixinho. Olhou para o pequeno embrulho e abriu-o. Lá dentro estava o seu doce favorito: bolachas com pepitas de chocolate.

Saiko: Eu posso comer isto?

Sakura fez uma cara séria: Como tua médica, devo adverter este tipo de comportamento! – Depois fez uma careta e acrescentou – Mas se me ofereceres duas, és capaz de sair ilesa ehehe.

Saiko: Sakura!!! XD

A manhã passou e Haseo ainda não tinha chegado. Saiko sentiu-se um pouco sozinha pois porque depois de ter comido as bolachas com Sakura e ela de lhe ter tirado o soro, ela teve se ir embora, fazer o resto da sua ronda. Não podia lá passar o dia não é?

Depois do almoço, muita gente a veio visitar… Mas Haseo não.

A tarde passou. De Haseo, nada.

A noite também e nem sinal dele.

No dia seguinte, Sakura disse a Saiko que à tarde lhe daria alta e que finalmente poderia ir embora.

Foi ter com o seu irmão na sua nova casa. Sasuke encontrou-a pelo caminho e caminhou com ela. Ele estava lá.

Tiveram uma conversa pacifica e completamente normal. Haseo esteve mais calmo e já aceitou a gravidez de Saiko mais calmamente.

_Acidentes acontece_ – disse ele… _Agora já eh tarde para chorar sobre o leite derramado. Não vos vou obrigar a casar… Se não querem. A criança não deve crescer num ambiente de falso amor, se vocês não entendem verdadeiramente os vossos sentimentos. Mas só espero que amem a criança igualmente ok?_

Saiko acariciou a barriga com um sorriso. Já se notava uma pequena protuberância na sua barriga. Sasuke olhou para Haseo, acenou e depois olhou para a barriga de Saiko.

Quando saíram de casa de Haseo, Sasuke acompanhou Saiko até a sua casa. Ao chegar à porta, Saiko agradeceu, e beijou-o na cara. Depois sorriu e entrou em casa, deixando-o.

Sasuke andou até sua casa, mãos nos bolsos a olhar para a lua que tinha acabado de despontar. A conversa tinha sido longa o suficiente para ficarem lá a tarde toda. Entrou em casa, despiu a camisa e foi até à varanda, apreciar a noite fresca.

Sasuke: Humpf. Vais ver, Itachi. – Pensa, fechando a mão com força à volta do tubo de segurança da sua varanda. - Vais sofrer como eu sofri.

---------------------------------

**Konbanwa minna!!! **

**Bom… bem esta ficou gradinha… peço perdão lol**

**Uhhh o que será que Sasuke vai fazer?**

**Sah: OMG OMG OMG OMG ele vai mata-looooooooooooos já tou msm a imaginar x-x**

**Say: u.ú…**

**Sah: E DEPOIS A COITADINHA DA SAIKO VAI FIKAR SOZINHA TADINHAAAA E O ITACHI?? ONDE ANDA ELE??? TADINHAAAA i-i –chora-**

**Say: -empresta lençinho- u.u bem minna… espero que tenham gostado do penúltimo cap xD**

**Sah: -funga- coitadinha…. Tadinha…. Tadinha…. NANIIII??? PENULTIMO CAP???**

**Say: Sim Sah… penúltimo. Isso quer dizer que…**

**Sah: o 11 eh o ultimo! **

**Say: yeaaahhh acertou!!!!**

**Sah: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAO –cai por terra, começa a xover, momento de desespero da Sah- WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?????**

**Say: Oh meu kami, tanto drama… bom minna! A gente se ve depois!! Fiquem atentos para o ultimo! **

**Sah: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO…. **

**Say: Jah neh! –arrasta sah pelo chão e acena- **


	11. Confusoes e Nova geraçao

**Yo minna!!!!!!!!!!!!! aqui estamos com o ultimo capitulo desta fic.**

**Sah: ultimo?**

**Say: sim.**

**Sah: como assim?**

**Say: é o ultimo n percebeste? ker dizer que acabou. ou não.**

**Sah: acabou :'(...? -rio de lágrimas escorre pelos olhos de Sah-**

**Say: olha... p-peraí, estás a inundar isto tudo!!! -pega em Sah e leva-a daqui para fora- Boa leituraaa!!!**

**Sah: naaaooooo!!! naaaaaaoooooooooooooooooooo!!!! ah, sim boa leitura!! naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaoooooo!!!! -esperneia-**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**9 MESES MAIS TARDE**

Saiko: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Hospital, dia 21 de Fevereiro. O dia do nascimento de Daichi e Aya.

Saiko entrara em trabalho de parto há 7 horas e as contracções eram cada vez mais fortes. Estava deitada na maternidade do hospital de Konoha. Ao seu lado esquerdo, estava Sasuke com uma bata à frente dele, um pouco incomodado com a situação. Era a primeira vez que iria ver um bebé nascer, por isso o seu nervosismo ainda era maior.

Ino: Sasuke-kun, não vais desmaiar aqui pois não? – ria-se a loira, com o seu fato de médica, com a sua mão sendo esmagada pela a de Saiko. – Au, Saiko!

Saiko apertava não so a mão de Ino. Procurou a de Sasuke, e ele desprevenido, baixou a guarda, sentindo uma dor aguda na mão, como se os seus ossos tivessem a ser partidos. Nota para si mesmo: Nunca desprezar uma grávida no momento de parto.

Ultimamente, Sasuke tinha tirado muitas notas durante os 9 meses de gravidez de Saiko… Satisfazer todos os seus desejos, não contradize-la, ser mais simpático… sim, porque com a gravidez ficara muito sensível…

Saiko: Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyaaaaa!!!! – Saiko suava. Encharcada e cheia de dores, cada palavrão que dizia era pior que o outro.

Sakura: Saiko, tem calma… esta quase no fim. Mais um pouco de força. – Sakura estava à frente de Saiko, ajudando-a no parto.

Saiko: VEM TU PRA AKI E TENTA TU FAZER A FORÇA!!!!

Inner Sasuke: Nota pra si mesmo: Não provocar uma grávida no momento do parto.

Depois de mais 2 horas de parto, Daichi foi o primeiro a sair. Um bebé gordinho, gritando que se farta enchia a sala de som e luz.

Sakura embrulhara o pequeno Daichi numa mantinha azul. Já tinha acalmado e Sakura estendeu aquela pequena criatura a Sasuke.

Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Olhava para Saiko que estava exausta e nem os olhos conseguia abrir, como para Ino que queixava-se da sua manicura completamente estragada como para Sakura que lhe estendia… aquilo!

Sakura: Vamos Sasuke. Pega nele n.n.

Sasuke pega no seu pequeno sobrinho, com pouca experiencia. Percebe que tem de pegar nele com cuidado segurando-lhe a cabeça.

Milhares de coisas passavam agora pela cabeça do Uchiha. O seu plano tinha de ser oposto em acção, então, silenciosamente activou o seu sharingan. Um pensamento maléfico percorreu Sasuke… até…

O pequeno Daichi abrir os olhos.

Sasuke sente uma coisa que já não sentia à muito (excepto quando estava com Naruto). Conforto. Felicidade. Um pequeno membro da sua família para proteger.

Notou umas pequenas semelhanças com Saiko… os olhos eram de sua mãe. Com o seu pai, era parecido naquelas duas linhas sinuosas perto do nariz e o queixo… mas as suas mãozinhas e as sobrancelhas… eram iguais às dele.

Depois o pequeno rebento sorriu-lhe. E Sasuke não pode conter a sua resposta ao sorriso daquela coisinha pequenina com outro sorriso.

Sasuke: _Kuso… já não consigo fazer nada…_ - pensa. O pequeno Daichi fê-lo mudar de opinião.

Saiko: OH MINHA MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAE – as contracções de Saiko voltaram. Sakura tinha parado para apreciar Sasuke com a sua nova aquisição. Mas com aquele grito, Sakura tinha despertado para acudir a sua amiga.

E 20 minutos depois, Aya estava cá fora. Sorridente e brincalhona. Como Ino que estava deliciada com ela. Mas Aya, logo após o nascimento, embrulhada numa toalha, foi entregue à sua mãe. Saiko colocou Aya no seu braço esquerdo e pediu a Sasuke pra lhe colocar Daichi no braço direito.

E ali estava Saiko. Mãe de um casal de gémeos. Quando os olhares de Saiko e Sasuke se cruzaram, os de Saiko transpareciam prefeita alegria. Sasuke não pode deixar de esboçar um sorriso confortante.

Beijou a testa de Saiko e disse baixinho só para ela ouvir:

_Bom trabalho._

-----------------------------

Itachi.

Esse não sabia nem de metade da história. Iria fazer quase um ano desde que não via Saiko e isso fazia-o olhar muitas vezes para trás, em cada milha que andava.

Não sabia que ela tinha ficado grávida, não sabia que Sasuke o tinha substituído, não sabia que tinha um casal de gémeos como filhos.

Não sabia de nada. Estava na prefeita ignorância… Mas sentia umas saudades de Saiko que não devia sentir.

Estava perto da saída do lado oposto da Vila Escondida da Pedra, concluindo uma missão… sangrenta, ou seja, descansando.

E lembrou-se da noite que passara com ela, na floresta. Sozinhos…

Um arrepio passou-lhe pela espinha. E tomou uma decisão. Levantou-se do galho da arvore que estava sentado… e dirigiu-se à vila da folha, a toda a sua velocidade.

Itachi: _Vou voltar a ver-te..._

_----------------------------_

Saiko estava de camisa de dormir e de robe, sentada na cama a dar de mamar aos gémeos.

Eram quatro da manhã e ja era a terceira vez que se levantava naquela noite, e já não sabia o que era dormir bem á alguns dias.

As restantes konoichis também ja começavam a fikar com algumas olheiras de estarem constantemente a acordar com o choro dos dois pequenos bébés, por isso já todas andavam a dormir em pé durante o dia, o que não agradava muito á quinta hokage, que achava que aquele comportamento estava a prejudicar o decorrer das missões.

Saiko também andava cansada, sempre a acordar a meio da noite, n dormia o suficiente, de dia estava a ocupada a mudar fraldas, a dar banhos, a dar de mamar, e ainda ter de fazer as tarefas domesticas que lhe competiam, que era lavar, estender, passar e arrumar roupa, o que começava a fikar um pouquinho atrasado visto que os gémeos não lhe davam tempo nem para comer.

Quando acabou de dar de mamar a Daichi, deitou o no berço e pegou em Aya para lhe dar de mamar também.

Farta de estar sentada, ainda com Aya ao colo e quase a dormir em pé foi até á varanda sem fazer barulho para não acordar Daichi ou Tenten, com quem partilhava o quarto (Sah: vá, adivinhem lá quem era a primeira a acordar com aquela berraria? XD).

Sentou se numa cadeira e olhou para a lua, e esta fela lembrar se de alguém.

Já não via Itachi á quase um ano, e as saudades aumentavam a cada dia que passava.

Nunca pensou vir a amar Itachi, pois no principio, aquilo que sentinha era tão confuso que se chegou a perguntar se não seria ódio.

Ódio dele por a estar a usar, por estar a ser um mero objecto que Itachi usava e deixava quando se cansava.

Mas com o tempo foi percebendo que, apesar de tudo isso, apesar de saber que para ele ela era só um mero passatempo, que o amava, e que o estava a enganar escondendo a existencia dos seus filhos, que tinham sido o resultado, não só das suas inumeras escapadelas para a floresta, mas também do enorme amor que sentia por ele.

Olhou para Aya e sorriu. aqueles pequenos anjinhos tinham sido a melhor coisa que ja lhe tinha acontecido, e embora não tivessem sido desejados ela amava os com todo o seu coração.

Não podia dizer que os amava mais do que amava Itachi ou Haseo ou que os amava mais a eles, amava os apenas duma maneira diferente, mas ao mesmo tempo igual, amava os muito, e era isso que importava.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, também estava magoada com Itachi, pois ele tinha-a abandonado, justamente na altura em que ela mais presisava dele, embora ele não soubesse nada sobre a sua gravidez, isso magoava-a.

Olhou para a lua outra vez e percebeu que uma lárima solitária lhe escorria pela face.

Limpou a prapidamente, e depois olhou para Aya, que ja tinha acabado de mamar e dormia tranquilamente no seu colo.

Levantou se com cuidado para não a acordar e foi deitala no berço juntamente com Daichi que também dormia profundamente.

Quase a desmaiar de sono, dirigiu se á sua cama e deitou se adormecendo de seguinda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felizmente, Saiko so teve de acordar mais uma vez para mudar a fralda a Aya, por isso conseguiu dormir um bocadinho mais do que o normal.

Como era domingo, e não havia missoes, todas as konoichis tinham fikado em casa a fazer as suas tarefas domesticas, pois elas começavam a fikar atrasadas.

Ino: Então Sakura, dormiste bem esta noite?- berrou Ino enquanto aspirava a sala.

Sakura: dormi lindamente n.n.

Tenten: olha, eu não... -boceja-

Ino: é mas a nossa Sakura não dormiu cá esta noite não foi?

Saiko: a sério?? dormiste com o Lee? ah que fofo!!!!

Sakura: ho paaahhhh x//////x.

Tenten: olha boa ideia, axo que hoje vou dormir a casa do Shikamaru.

Ino: ho pah! só eu é que não tenho sorte nenhuma, o Gaara mora em Suna... - -'

Ino e Gaara continuavam juntos e felizes, mas Gaara não podia deixar os seus deveres de Kazekage, por isso só se conseguiam ver aos fins de semana ou quando Gaara tinha de vir tratar de negócios.

Saiko: é, vocês deixam me sempre sozinha!

Tenten: ho... coitadinha da nossa mamã... tens razão, tens razão, mas ou esses teus dois uchihinhas começam a fazer menos barulho, ou então vamos ter xatice! XD.

Saiko: ¬¬ má!- disse pegando agarrando a camisola que estava a passar e atirando-a a Tenten.

Ino: ho, peraí essa é a minha camisola preferida!

Sakura: bom, como ja não tenho mais nada para fazer, vou dar uma voltinha por aí com o Lee... até logo.

Tenten: é, e eu ja cortei as ervas daninhas por isso também vou indo. ja ne.

Ino: peraí que eu vou contigo, o Gaara chega hoje de Suna e eu quero recebelo.

Saiko: é pois, e eu vou continuar a passar esta pilha de roupa enquanto vocês se divertem com os vossos namoradinhos, eu pensei que vocês eram minhas amigas!!

Sakura: pois... desculpa, para a próxima nos ficamos- disse indo embora.

Saiko: que ricas amigas que eu tenho!- disse não muito alto para não acordar os gémeos que dormiam no quarto.

Depois de passar mais alguma roupa a ferro e de ir estender a que estava na máquina de lavar, foi até ao quarto ver como estavam os dois pequenos bebes.

Chegou ao quarto e espreitou para dentro do berço.

Os dois dormiam profundamente, tranquilos, como se o mundo á sua volta não existise.

Saiko fikou a olhar para eles, perguntando se como aquelas pequenas criaturazinhas encantadoras podiam ser filhos de Itachi.

De repente, um ruído vindo da sala chamou a sua atenção, e perguntou se se alguma das raparigas ja teria chegado.

Dirigiu se á sala e não viu nada de estranho, tudo estava no lugar que ela deixara, nada parecia fora do lugar, mas então reparou numa coisa- a janela estava aberta, e as cortinas "voavam" com o vento.

Se fosse alguma das konoichis entraria pela porta, por isso tinha de ser alguém- pensou para si.

De repente sentiu um arrepio a percorrer lhe a espinha. Não estava sozinha (Sah: bem.. e não estava... XD) havia mais alguém.

Pegou numa das kunais que estavam em cima da mesa e foi revistar todas as divisões da casa.

No seu quarto, ninguém para além dos gémeos, nada na cozinha, nada nos outros quartos, não havia ninguém. Mas tinha de haver, ela sentia-o, havia um chakra familiar por perto, mas não se conseguia lembrar de quem era.

Mas depois deixou de sentir o chakra. Quem quer que fosse estava a oculta-lo.

Saiko começou a ficar com um pouco de medo, não tanto por si, mas mais pelos seus filhos que dormiam alheios a tudo o que se passava.

Foi outra vez ao quarto ver se estava tudo bem. Espreitou. Ainda estavam a dormir, e tudo parecia normal então voltou para a sala.

Estava a comerçar a entrar em panico, mas afinal o que se estava a passar ali?

Saiko: Aparece quem quer que sejas!!!

Ninguém respondeu.

De repente o chakra voltou, e estava mais forte.

Saiko virou se com o braço levantado, com a kunai pronto a atacar, mas estacou quando sentiu que alguém estava atras dela com uma mão no seu braço levantado e outro braço abraçado á sua cintura.

Saiko reconheceu imediatamente aquela presença, aquele xeiro, aquele chakra que tantas vezes tinha sentido á quase um ano atrás.,

Deixou cair a kunai e virou se para abraçar o homem por quem tinha esperado aquele tempo todo, o homem que a tinha abandonado, que a tinha magoado, mas naquele momento não quiz saber de nada disso, apenas queria abraçar Itachi e matar todas as saudades que tinha dele, queria beija-lo e abraça-lo como não fazia á muito tempo.

Itachi retribuiu o abraço, apertando Saiko contra si. Áh muito tempo que esperava para abraçar Saiko e matar saudades. Nunca tinha pensado em sentir tantas saudades de uma pessoa, e muito menos apaixonar se por alguém, não sabia o que o tinha cativado tanto na pequena konoichi.

Itachi: tive saudades tuas... desculpa.-murmurou.

Saiko abandou a cabeça ligeiramente como quem diz que está tudo bem: amo-te- murmurou também.

Itachi não respondeu, limitou se a apoiar um dedo no queixo da konoichi e a inclinar a sua cabeça até ao nível da dele e inclinando se um bocadinho, pois Saiko era muito mais baixa que ele, beijando-a com ternura (Sah: sim, itachi costuma ser muito directo... XD Say: pois,eu também gostava que ele fosse assim directo comigo... Sah: também eu -baba-se-).

Ao principio começou por ser um beijo calmo e apaixonado, mas depois foi começando a tornar se mais selvagem e intenso, enquanto as suas linguas se acariciavam mutuamente.

Lentamente Itachi começa a desapertar os botoes da camisa que Saiko vestia, e esta afastou se tentando evitar que mais alguma koisa acontecesse.

Mas antes de Itachi conseguir protestar contra a reacção da garota, um choro de bebé ecuou por toda a casa deixando itachi confuso.

Saiko fechou os olhos e mordeu o lábio. E agora como é que ia contar a Itachi que tinha tido dois filhos dele?

Itachi olhava para ela confuso, Saiko olhava para ele sem saber o que dizer, Daichi e Aya choravam esperando que alguém lhes mudasse a fralda ou lhes desse de comer.

Itachi: um bebé?

Saiko: isso... bem... hum... sabes... eu t- Trrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (Say e Sah: centopeia!!!! Say: não, é a campaínha...)

Saiko estacou. Quem poderia ser?

Saiko: esconde te!

Itachi fez uma cara aborrecida: ok...

Saiko foi abrir a porta e para seu horror, Sasuke estava á sua frente completamente descontraído e com as mãos nos bolsos como era seu costume.

Sasuke: olá.

Saiko: Sas... Sasuke! n.n''''''''''''.

Sasuke: vim ver os gémeos, posso entrar.

Saiko: p-podes n.n' _merda merda merda! porque é que ele tinha que aparcer agora???????????- _pensou.

Sasuke entrou e dirigiu se ao quarto para ver como estavam os seus sobrinhos.

Sasuke: Então, como estão os meus filhotes? acho que o Daishi está a ficar muito parecido comigo... não achas?

Saiko: p-pois, é n-normal, hum... vais demorar muito...?

Sasuke: vou demorar o tempo que for presiso, porquê? queres me dar limites de tempo para ver os meus filhos?

Saiko: _ho não... porque é que ele tinha que dizer aquilo? porquê? porquê????-pensou- _não, é que está na hora de eles tomarem banho, e eu também tenho que acabar de passar uma roupa...

Sasuke: ah... ok, estou a pensar em amanha leva-los a dar uma voltinha, não te importas? Sasuke-otou-san quer mostrar aos filhotes como é ser ninja!! - disse virando se para os pequenos bebés que se tinham acalmado à chegada de Sasuke e olhavam-no com olhinhos curiosos.

Saiko: t-tudo bem n.n''.

Sasuke: bom, então se tens que fazer não te incomodo mais, até amanha- disse dando um beijo na face de Saiko e indo embora.

Saiko: adeus...

Saiko não sabia o que fazer, agora Itachi ficaria a pensar que os filhos eram mesmo de Sasuke.

Itachi: Não perdeste tempo. - disse aparecendo por trás de Saiko de repente.

Saiko assustou-se com o súbito aparecimento do akatsuki. Voltou-se para trás, de onde ele tinha aparecido e quando ía para falar, Itachi interrompeu-a.

Itachi apontou para o berço onde estavam os dois bebes e não disse uma palavra, deixando o seu olhar falar por ele.

Saiko: N-não! Não, não, não, não!!! Itachi, tu não estás a perceber! Achas que eu alguma vez te enganaria?

Itachi: É o que parece.

Saiko: não parece nada! Se ao menos me deixasses explicar…

Itachi retira uma kunai de dentro do seu vasto manto e empurra Saiko contra a parede mais próxima, segurando o seu pescoço com uma mão e com a outra, empunhando a kunai perto da sua garganta. – Como me enganei…

Saiko começou a transpirar ao sentir a sua vida em perigo. Iria ele matá-la? E mataria os seus filhos a seguir? Se ao menos ele deixasse…

Itachi: Enganei-me ao teu respeito. Pensei que eras diferente. Pft até pensei que tudo o que tinhas dito era verdade. – Itachi chega mais perto de Saiko, comprimindo o seu corpo contra o dela, porém não baixando a kunai. Fica muito perto do ouvido dela para lhe sussurrar…

Itachi:_ Traidora_…

Saiko: Não Itachi! Ouve-me! Deixa me explikar! - disse com as lágrimas a começar a transbordar dos olhos.

Aquelas palavras magoavam ainda mais o akatsuki.

Saiko: Eu não te enganei Itachi... eu amo-te...- disse olhando-o nos olhos.

Itachi: Não amas! Não amas!! – a pose séria e calma de Itachi perdeu-se. Ficou zangado, a sua feição encantadora e atraente modificou-se e agora, Itachi parecia um cão raivoso perto de atacar. Entre isto, activa o seu sharingan, preparando o seu vil jutso. - Se amasses não me tinhas feito isto! Com o meu irmão! Como pudeste? QUE MERDA SAIKO! Eu amo… Não. Agora é tarde demais, só voltei por ti! Porque te queria ver! Mang…….

Mas quando Itachi estava perto de perder a cabeça, indo colocar Saiko no seu local de tortura, a pequena Aya começa a chorar, incomodada pelos gritos de seu pai que não conhecia. Itachi surpreende-se, desactivando o seu sharingan e olhando em direcção ao quarto.

De súbito, como se chamado pela pequena, baixa a kunai e larga o pescoço de Saiko, que caí no chão de joelhos, procurando voltar a encher os seus pulmões de ar. Itachi tinha apertado tanto o seu pescoço que tinha ficado quase roxa de não respirar.

Itachi recolheu a kunai para dentro do seu manto e como que hipnotizado, dirige-se ao quarto em direcção ao berço.

Aya chorava consideravelmente alto, mas o seu irmão, Daichi, parecia dormir profundamente ao seu lado. Itachi permaneceu a olhar para aquele estranho bebé que não parecia incomodado por Aya,

Depois, abriu os seus pequenos olhos, encontrando os de Itachi.

Um baque. Foi o que Itachi sentiu no seu coração ao olhar para aquele pequeno rebento. Depois, ao ver o sorriso desdentado de Daichi, Itachi não teve coragem para fazer mais nada.

Saiko: Por favor… Não… Não os magoes… - Saiko estava apoiada na porta, ainda a tentar respirar. Deslizou outra vez para o chão, colocando as mãos à sua frente e começando a chorar baixinho. – Por favor, Itachi…

Itachi olhou para Saiko. Depois para o berço novamente. Não disse uma palavra.

Dirigiu-se à janela do quarto (Sah: itachi é muito pratico, ele não presisa de portas se tiver janelas XD), e saiu, ocultado pela noite, sombria e escurecida.

Saiko continou agachada perto da porta, ouvindo Aya chorar. Também ela chorava de pânico ao pensar o que Itachi teria pensado fazer. Logo após Itachi sair, ouviu a porta da rua abrir, e os passos apressados de alguém atravessando a casa directo ao quarto.

Sasuke: Saiko estás bem? – Sasuke tinha sentido um estranho chakra presente, dentro da casa mas pensou que fosse dos bebés. Quando saiu, percebeu que bebés não podiam mandar ondas tão fortes de chakras e resolveu regressar. Quando, ao virar a esquina da rua da casa de Saiko, ouviu os gritos de alguém furioso, vindo da casa, correu. Por escassos segundos, ele não apanhou Itachi.

Saiko olhou para Sasuke sem conseguir pronunciar palavra. Levantou-se e agarrou Sasuke, chorando compulsivamente contra a sua camisa. Sasuke não sabia o que fazer. Limitou-se a abraça-la de volta (por ser consideravelmente mais alto que ela, ela chorava contra o peito de Sasuke) e a murmurar que _tudo ia ficar bem._

Iria…?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saiko estava sentada num sofá na sala com Sasuke bebendo um chá que este lhe tinha preparado.

Estava agora mais calma mas ainda continuava a pensar no que tinha acontecido á momentos atrás.

Pensava no que poderia ter acontecido se Aya não tivesse chorado. Estaria Itachi mesmo disposto a mata-la? Será que depois iria matar os seus filhos também?

Apertou a chávena entre as mãos tentando controlar as lágrimas e a tristeza que sentia.

Como poderia Itachi ser tão injusto, tão cruel?

Sasuke: Então, vais contar-me o que aconteceu?

Saiko: Não aconteceu nada, tive apenas uma quebra de tensão...

Sasuke: Ya – riu – já ouvi muitas coisas estúpidas, mas essa é a pior de todas... Não me tentes enganar eu sei que teve alguém cá em casa.

Saiko ficou a olhar muito séria para Sasuke. Deveria contar? Era o irmão dele, ele tinha o direito de saber. Optou por dizer a verdade.

Saiko: o It... o Itachi esteve cá – lágrimas espessas começavam a cair novamente e Saiko tentou limpa-las sem sucesso.

Sasuke estacou: O Itachi esteve aqui? Kuso! Eu sabia que conhecia aquele chakra de algum lado! O que é que ele te faz?

Saiko: Ele... Ele passou se quando viu os filhos, pensava que eram mesmo teus.

Sasuke: Disseste que não eram?

Saiko: Não, ele não me deixou... Eu... Eu pensei que fosse morrer naquele momento.

Sasuke: Ele bateu-te? Ele fez-te alguma coisa? Ele usou o sharingan não foi? Ele torturou-te!

Saiko: ...

Sasuke: Responde Saiko! O que é que ele te fez?

Saiko: Ele não usou o sharingan... - murmurou.

Sasuke: MERDA, que raiva! - Disse levantando-se muito zangado - não acredito que estive quase frente a frente com esse traidor! Eu tenho que ir atrás dele!

Sasuke começou a ir em direcção á porta mas foi travado por Saiko que o agarrou pelo braço.

Saiko: Não vás! É perigoso, ele está descontrolado, podia acontecer te alguma coisa.

Sasuke: E se ele volta? Pode te acontecer alguma coisa a ti!

Saiko: Ele não vai voltar – murmurou - Acredita em mim, ele não vai voltar.

Sasuke ficou a olhar para Saiko: Tenho de ir. Amanhã volto, para vir buscar os gémeos. Sayoonara - e saiu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi saltava de árvore em árvore, com a fúria a crescer dentro dele.

Como é que tinha conseguido ser tão estúpido? Como é que tinha sido tão estúpido ao ponto de voltar por uma pessoa que nem sequer sentia a sua falta, que não o amava e que o tinha traído com o seu próprio irmão.

Mas subitamente um enorme sentimento de culpa abateu se sobre ele.

Esteve quase a cometer a maior loucura da sua vida ao tentar matar a mulher que amava. Pensava que se aquela pequena ser não tivesse chorado, Saiko poderia estar morta naquele momento.

Saiko, estendida no chão coberta de seu sangue, com os seus belos cabelos a tapar a sua cara. Que, se Itachi a tivesse morto, ele desviaria o cabelo dela para olhar para os seus olhos esgazeados e sem vida, a olhar para uma direcção sem limite, perdida no tempo, para sempre.

Itachi parou de correr. Apoiou-se com a mão direita a uma arvore e abaixou a cabeça.

Estava enraivecido. Fechou a mão sob a arvore que, com as suas unhas raspou-as deixando marca como um animal. Colocou a sua mão esquerda sob o seu peito e apertou, como se apanhasse o seu coração.

Itachi: Nande…? Porque o meu coração dói desta forma? Porque me sinto assim…? (Say e Sah: momento filosófico de Itachi)

Na sua cabeça, imagens de Saiko passavam a mil à hora, de todos os momentos que passara com ela.

Desde que a vira, com Sakura.

Quando a encurralou pela primeira vez.

Quando a beijou pela primeira vez.

Quando rasgou a sua saia.

Quando sentiu o seu cheiro.

Quando passou a mão pelos seus cabelos.

Quando ela o beijou no pescoço, peito e abdómen.

Quando a amou pela primeira vez.

Quando a viu deitada ao seu lado, dormindo.

Quando ela lhe sorriu.

Itachi estava cansado. Deixou-se cair de joelhos, com a expressão vazia, sem mostrar nenhum tipo de sentimento, ou algo do género. Sentia-se vazio. Sentia-se incompleto.

E depois, os olhos do pequeno Daichi, apareceram-lhe na mente. Aquela criança, tão familiar. Seria por ser filha do seu irmão, parecido com ele? Não. Talvez não… Ou talvez sim.

Olhou para o céu. Começara a chover. Ficaria encharcado se não encontrasse um abrigo rapidamente.

Dirigiu-se para a sede da Akatsuki. Faria o que sempre fez, e esqueceria Saiko. Mais tarde, iria se vingar dela. Ela não iria ficar a rir-se dele. Isso não.

Itachi: Humpf. Chega de lamechices.

----------------------------

**16 anos mais tarde…**

Um belo dia em Konoha!

Dezasseis anos passaram desde que Itachi esteve na casa de Saiko e que descobriu sobre seus filhos… que pensa que são do seu irmão!! Confusao? Talvez não…

O sol brilha, os pássaros cantam e os mercadores vendem o seu peixe fresco…

Mercador: AHHH SEUS FILHOS DE UNS NINJAS!!! SE EU VOS APANHO!!!!

Ok, nem um tão bom dia para alguns.

Aquele mercador era Miyaki Nobu, um dos mais conceituados fabricadores de doces de toda a Konoha!! Vendia dos mais deliciosos doces de toda a Região Escondida, ou seja, vendia doces de Konoha, Suna… Enfim, dos melhores!

Era por isso que um bando de adolescentes travessos tinha acabado de roubar um quinto da sua mercadoria…

Kimiko: Vamos pessoal, despachem-se antes que o velho barbudo nos apanhe!!! – diz com dois grandes sacos na mão.

Inuzuka Kimiko. Filha de Hyuuga Hinata (Sah: que agora eh Inuzuka Hinata) e Inuzuka Kiba.15 anos. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos rebeldes como o pai mas compridos, e dois grandes orbes perolados como a mãe. Uma personalidade forte e de líder, como o pai.

Yuki: Tem calma Kimi-onee…

Ryuu: …-san, isto eh pesado!

Hyuuga Yuki e Hyuuga Ryuu. Filhos de Hyuuga Neji e Temari. Gémeos de 15 anos. Os dois têm cabelo castanho avelã claro e olhos perolados. Tem a mania irritante de acabarem as frases um do outro. São iguais e só Kimiko consegue destingui-los. Por causa disso, os dois têm grande respeito à prima que é três meses mais velha que eles. (Say: Sim a Saiko engravidou mas isso não ker dizer que os outros também não possam ter a sua própria vida ne?)

Kenta; Ahahahaah o velho babão está mesmo atrás de ti, Raiden!!

Uzumaki Kenta. Filho adoptivo de Uzumaki Naruto (Sah: Pra resumir, Naruto encontrou um bebé na floresta de olhos verdes e cabelo loiro e adotou-o). Tem 16 anos mas uma mentalidade preversa e brincalhona. Sinal da educação de Naruto e das visitas de Jiraiya.

Raiden: Uruseh! Kenta no-baka!

Rock Raiden. Filho de Rock Lee e Haruno Sakura. O mais novo do bando, 14 anos (Raiden: quase 15 ò.ó). Cabelo curto preto e olhos verdes iguais aos de sua mãe. Ao contrário de seu pai, Raiden consegue expelir o seu chakra para realização de jutsos. Mas Raiden, por idolatrar o seu pai, prefere uma boa luta de corpo a corpo sem utilização de chakra. Um miúdo querido e simpático, mas teimoso.

Kimiko: Vamos, vamos virar aqui e escondermo-nos nas árvores. Às suas posições!!! AGORA.

O mercador que os seguia ficou perplexo. As crianças entraram pela floresta adentro em varia direcções. Desapareceram no ar… outra vez!

Mercador: AHHH SE VOS VOLTO A VER, CORTO-VOS AOS PEDAÇOS E FAÇO CHICLETE COM VOCES!!!

E com isto, foi-se embora, de mãos a abanar… outra vez.

Kimiko estava numa arvore, surpreendentemente perto de onde o velho mercador barbudo tinha estado, lançando ameaças non-sense para o ar. Descansava agachada em cima de um galho à escuta se ele voltaria novamente.

Durante um minuto, não se ouviu nenhum ruído. Por conseguinte, o mercador já não voltaria atrás.

Kimiko: Ok minna!!! Tudo bem! – diz, saltando do galho para o chão ainda com os sacos de doces na mão.

Ryuu: Ahh Kimi-onee-san já… - Ryuu salta da arvore que partilhava com o irmão, ostentando um saco cheio preso as costas.

Yuki: … podemos comer os doces? – Yuki salta logo a seguir atrás de seu irmão, também com um saco nas suas costas mas um pouco menos cheio.

Kimiko: Assim que tivermos todos juntos e dividirmos o saque pelo bando… Onde está Kenta e Raiden?

Raiden: Estou aqui! – diz o pequeno com dois pequenos sacos na mão. – Mas Kenta-no-baka fugiu numa direcção oposta à minha. u.ú

Kenta: 'Guem é o ba'ga? – Kenta aparece sentando num galho olhando para os seus amigos. Mas curiosamente tinha a boca cheia como um sapo. Como se tivesse a comer alguma coisa…

Kimiko, Yuki, Ryuu e Raiden: KENTA-TEME Ò.Ó

Ele engole os doces que tinha estado a mastigar e olha inocentemente para eles.

Kenta: Gomen n.n'

Kimiko: GOMEN UMA PINOIA, FIZESTE DE PROPOSITO SEU KENTA NO BAKA.

Kenta estava tranquilo. Adorava ver a sua amiga piursa com ele. Fechou um olho e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça.

Kenta: 3 Depois de uma corrida, fiquei com fome 3 

Voz: Sim, Inuzuka, devias acalmar-te. Que dilema…

Kimiko nem se virou para onde a voz tinha vindo. Sabia prefeitamente quem o tinha dito… e quem vinha com ele.

Kimiko: Boa, só me faltava mais estes… Vamos Kenji aparece lá de uma vez – diz a jovem konoichi sentando emburrada numa pedra.

Nara Kenji. Filho de Nara Shikamaru e Tenten. 16 anos, 9 meses mais novo que Daichi. Um rapaz alto e atraente, cabelo preto curto com uma franja atraente pelos olhos, e olhos castanhos penetrantes como os olhos de sua mãe. Adquiriu o hábito de dizer "que dilema"… (Say: sim todos tem os olhos parecidos com os da mãe xD). Tinha aparecido ao lado dos gémeos, metendo uma mão dentro de um saco e roubando um lollipop, metendo-o de seguida na sua boca.

Yuki: EEiii!!! Como…

Ryuu: … é??? – Dizem os gémeos perdidos de raiva.

Kenji: Humpf…

Kenji mostra-lhes uma expressão desinteressada, caminhando para as profundidades da floresta.

Kimiko: Kenji, desde quando eh que roubas e comes doces dos outros sem pedir?? – Ela era rápida. Estava já atrás de Kenji e ninguém tinha reparado ela correr na direcção dele, quanto mais levantar-se da pedra onde estava sentada. Empunhava uma kunai à nuca de Kenji que sem mostrar um pingo de expressão continuava chupando o seu lollipop.

Voz: Não somos muito diferentes de ti, Inuzuka. – uma personagem com uma voz calma tinha aparecido ao lado de Kimiko que continuava empunhando a kunai perto da nuca de Kenji,

Kimiko tinha baixado a sua guarda por um segundo. Isso foi suficiente para Kenji desaparecer. Mas Kimiko, não se deixando ficar, desfere um ataque de kunai contra o vulto ao seu lado.

Mas a única coisa que cortou foi um pedaço de madeira.

Em cima da arvore estava Kenji, ainda com o seu lollipop na boca e mão no bolso. O outro vulto que tinha feito uma técnica de substituição estava ao seu lado. Com uma capa preta comprida, cabelo comprido atado (Sah: Igual ao Itachi? Say: Igual ao Itachi xD) mas em trança. Os olhos pretos penetrantes, expressão de infinito aborrecimento.

Kimiko: Uchiha Daichi.

Daichi: Inuzuka Kimiko.

Kenta: Uzumaki Kenta! Prazer em conhecer!! Podemos ir embora agora?

Raiden: Uruseh Kenta no-baka!!

Kenji: Daichi. Vamos, temos de ir buscar o Daisuke.

Kimiko: Daisuke?? O que vão fazer com o meu irmão mais novo?

Daichi: Não tens nada a ver com isso e, Kenji. Tenho de ir a casa primeiro.

Kenji: Ok.

Kimiko: Ei!! Voces não vão a lado nenhum sem me dizer o que querem do meu irmão!!

Daichi salta da arvore e fica mesmo em frente de Kimiko, muito perto da cara dela. Exibiu um sorriso discreto mas que fez Kimiko sentir um calafrio pela espinha.

Daichi: És muito irritante. (Say: Lembram-se quando Sasuke dizia isto a Sakura? xD)

Kenji: Ikusoh, Daichi.

Daichi e Kenji desapareceram no ar.

Kimiko estava hipnotisada. Aqueles olhos pretos tinham-na aprisionado e ela não se conseguia mexer. Os gémeos meteram-se à frente dela tentando-a acordar. Quando finalmente acordou, deu um sermão ao seu bando, sobre não a ajudarem, comerem doces sem permissão…

Kimiko: … e que isto não se repita! Estamos entendidos?

Minna: Sim.

Kimiko: Muito bem. Vamos guardar o resto das provisões para mais logo. E temos de planear o próximo saque. Muito bem, lembrem-se: Não podemos ser apanhados pela Quinta!

------------------------

Daichi tinha chegado a casa. A mesma casa em que tinha vivido por 16 anos.

Saiko tinha ficado com a casa depois de todas as outras konoichis mudarem-se para os seus maridos. Tenten tinha sido a primeira a sair. Tinha casado com Shikamaru logo após o casamento de Haseo e Anko e logo tiveram Kenji.

Pouco depois, Ino mudara-se para Suna, casando com Gaara. Tinham comprado uma casa em Konoha e por isso passavam 6 meses todos os anos lá. Os outros 6 meses na Suna, claro.

Por ultimo, depois de o casal de gémeos fazer 3 anos, Sakura tinha ido morar com Lee… casando (Sah e Say: duhh xD)

Por isso Saiko, Daichi e Aya ficaram naquela casa. Tinham um quarto a mais mas Sasuke dormia lá de vez enquando a pedido de Aya. Daichi era sério mas gostava muito do seu pai. E Sasuke… fazia o mesmo que fazia o seu pai. Exigia o máximo de Daichi, mas no fundo…

Daichi entrou pela janela. Um velho hábito que tinha adquirido. Sabia que tinha visto alguém faze-lo mas… não sabia quem.

Daichi: Tadaima…

Saiko apareceu da cozinha, mais bonita que nunca. Os anos não pareceram tocar-lhe e os seus cabelos compridos pareciam mais brilhantes que nunca. Daichi adorava a sua mãe.

Saiko: Oh Daichi-kun. Porque não usas a porta? Okaeri! Senta na sala, levo já um chá.

Daichi tirou a sua capa preta, pendurando-a perto da porta. Senta-se na sala, descontraindo.

Saiko entrega-lhe um copo com chá. Chá preto. O favorito de Daichi.

Saiko: Daichi-kun, tenho uma coisa muito importante para te contar.

Daichi: Hum…

Saiko: É difícil mas…

Dlim dlão! (Say e Sah: CENTOPEIAAAAAAAAAA!!! Say: Mas porra agora quando ela lhe ia contar… Sah: Podes crer)

Saiko: … Aham… Eu vou abrir.

À porta…

Kenji: Yo Saiko Okaa-san!

Saiko: Kenji-kun!

Daichi aparece ao lado da mãe,

Daichi: Já está na hora?

Kenji: Sim.

Daichi: Itekimasu…

Kenji: Sumimasen Saiko Okaa-san.

Saiko: Não há problema… Iterashai!!!

E com isto, Daichi pega na sua capa preta e sai com Kenji. Estava na hora.

Saiko: Talvez mais tarde… vou-lhe contar a verdade…

--------------

**FIM**

**Sah: O que???????? Fim????????? Como pode???**

**Say: Ahm… podendo! xD **

**Bem minna! Acabou! "Sopro de Verão" terminou. **

**Voces: NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOO!!!**

**Sah: Como pode??? Entao, eles cresceram, a saiko ainda tem de contar ao filho sobre o pai e bla bla bla…**

**Say: Ahm… mas tu ouves-me?? Eu disse que "Sopro de Verao tinha acabado. Não falei em terminar com a historia não!!!**

**Sah: Ah ok tou mais descansada…**

**Sim, pessoal, nos vamos continuar a nossa fic… mas numa outra nova historia.**

**A nova geração! Os filhos dos nossos ninjas, dramas de adolescente, primeiras vezes…. Isso tudo, vai estar na nova fic! **

**Estejam atentos! SAYOONARA MINNA!!! **

**Sah no canto emo: Eu quero saber o que vai acontecer agora… **

**- Say arrasta Sah pelo chão – u.u bye bye **


End file.
